Sur les rivages de la mort
by Yunaeris
Summary: UA Another - Depuis 26 ans, la classe 203 du lycée de la Cité du Crépuscule est réputée maudite. Malheureusement, c'est dans cette classe que se retrouvent à la rentrée Sora, Riku, Kairi et Roxas. Ce dernier rencontre alors une mystérieuse jeune fille, Naminé, que lui seul semble voir. Bien vite, tous se retrouvent entraînés dans les griffes d'une malédiction ancienne...
1. La malédiction d'il y a des années

**Sur les rivages de la mort**

**Prologue : La malédiction d'il y a des années**

« … et c'est ainsi que, depuis ce jour, plus personne ne revit les élèves. »

Un long silence suivit les paroles, soufflées d'un ton glaçant, de la jeune fille aux longs cheveux auburn. L'obscurité qui enveloppait la pièce, uniquement tenue à distance par la faible lueur d'une lampe posée entre les cinq enfants, parut se resserrer sur eux, et même le garçon aux cheveux bruns et à l'air blasé, qui s'efforçait de paraître indifférent, ne put totalement cacher le malaise qui pointait en lui.

« Wahou ! s'écria finalement une autre fille, à l'air excité et aux courts cheveux noirs. Je la connaissais cette histoire, hein, j'avais pas peur, mais comme tu la racontes bien !

-Sûr, Yuffie, tout le monde t'a vu pâlir, tout à l'heure, répliqua le garçon blasé, comme empressé de démontrer que personne n'avait mieux réagi à l'histoire que lui.

-J'avais pas peur ! protesta la dénommée Yuffie. Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Léon !

-Ne crie pas comme ça, intervint la troisième fille du groupe, aux longs cheveux noirs, sinon papa et maman vont venir voir. On est censé dormir, là.

-Ton histoire était très bien, Aeris », dit finalement le dernier de la bande, un garçon blond qui semblait vouloir concurrencer le premier en indifférence.

C'était un maigre compliment, mais Aeris parut satisfaite. Elle parcourut les quatre autres du regard, l'air interrogateur.

« Alors, maintenant, qui...

-Moi ! Moi ! A mon tour ! » s'écria Yuffie en agitant vivement la main, manquant éborgner son voisin. La fille aux longs cheveux noirs lança un regard inquiet vers la porte de la chambre tout en lui enjoignant vainement de se taire.

-Ok, à toi Yuffie.

-Super ! Bon, j'ai une histoire géniale, mais c'est possible que vous la connaissiez déjà. Enfin, pas toi Léon c'est sûr, puisque tu viens de Traverse.

-Surprends-moi alors », soupira ce dernier d'un ton qui signifiait clairement qu'il ne la croyait pas capable de cet exploit.

Yuffie parut prendre sa réponse pour un défi personnel et se redressa sur ses talons.

« Ok, alors... vous connaissez le lycée Eraqus ? »

Tous hochèrent la tête, à l'exception de Léon qui haussa à peine les épaules. Sa voisine lui souffla : « C'est le lycée de la cité du Crépuscule. »

« Il y aurait une malédiction dans ce lycée ! Enfin, sur une de ses classes ! »

Tous se regardèrent. La brune soupira :

« Yuffie, tu ne sais pas raconter des histoires qui font peur.

-Hé j'ai pas encore commencé, répliqua Yuffie, vexée. Laissez-moi parler ! Alors voilà. Tout commence il y a 22 ans, dans la classe 203, la classe des secondes 3. A cette époque, il y avait un élève...

-Attends, je connais cette histoire ! interrompit à nouveau la brune, les yeux soudain étincelants. C'est celle de la malédiction de la classe des secondes 3, n'est-ce pas ?

-Quoi, Tifa, tu la connais ? » Yuffie ne cacha pas sa déception.

« Oui, mon grand frère m'en a parlé ! Il est en 3e donc ils en parlent beaucoup dans sa classe, puisque bon, l'année prochaine...

-Ok, mais moi je veux dormir, alors on pourrait se dépêcher d'en finir, grommela Léon sans se soucier du regard de reproche que lui adressa Tifa.

-Je crois que j'en ai vaguement entendu parler aussi », reprit Aeris.

Faisant la moue, Yuffie regarda tour à tour le visage de ses amis à demi-masqués par l'obscurité.

« C'est pas drôle ! se plaignit-elle en se laissant retomber en arrière, sur son sac de couchage. C'est la première fois que je suis invitée à dormir chez une amie, alors je voulais avoir un truc à raconter !

-Désolée Yuffie, dit Aeris avec un sourire d'excuse. Mais tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas d'écouter une histoire que je connais déjà. Et puis, n'oublie pas que Léon ne la connaît pas !

-Moi non plus », renchérit le garçon blond.

Cela eut pour effet de ramener le sourire sur le visage de Yuffie qui se redressa d'un mouvement fluide.

« Ok, alors... J'en étais où ? Ah oui, il y avait un élève, il y a 22 ans, dans cette classe de secondes. Je sais plus si c'était un garçon ou une fille. Je crois que c'était un garçon...

-Euh moi j'avais entendu dire que c'était une fille.

-Tifa c'est moi qui raconte ! Et puis on s'en fiche de toute façon. Disons que c'était un garçon. Il s'appelait... euh j'ai oublié.

-Yuffie... » Les deux garçons ne cachaient pas leur ennui, pas plus que Tifa qui semblait se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher d'intervenir. Seule Aeris conservait un air d'écoute poli.

« Je crois que c'était … Kiri, quelque chose comme ça. Enfin bref. Il faut savoir qu'il était adoré par toute la classe. Il avait de bonnes notes, il était gentil avec tout le monde, et puis aussi il paraît qu'il était mignon. Et puis un jour... » Yuffie entretint un temps de silence qui ne fit pas effet, la majeure partie de son auditoire paraissant peu impressionnée. « … il est mort tout d'un coup, en plein milieu de l'année scolaire. On ne sait plus trop comment : certains disent que c'était un accident de voiture, d'autres un incendie. »

« Mais les autres élèves étaient très tristes. Ils n'acceptèrent pas sa mort. Un jour, l'un d'entre eux pointa du doigt le bureau vide de l'élève et dit : « Mais enfin, il n'est pas mort ! Je le vois, il est toujours avec nous. Il est là, regardez. » » Yuffie accompagna ses paroles d'un geste du doigt, désignant un point dans le vide au-dessus de leurs têtes. Léon et Tifa suivirent automatiquement son geste du regard mais Aeris et Cloud ne détournèrent par les yeux de Yuffie qui continua avec une expression qui se voulait effrayante. « Ensuite, les autres élèves ont commencé à leur tour à prétendre que l'élève mort était toujours avec eux. On lui laissait une place dans la classe, on l'incluait dans les groupes de sport et de travaux de classe. Et le jour de la cérémonie de fin d'année, après les examens, on lui avait même réservé un siège. »

« Mais ensuite ont été distribuées les photos de la cérémonie. Et là... on dit que dans un coin... l'élève décédé apparaissait. Sur le siège qui lui avait été réservé. »

Yuffie se tut, l'air satisfaite de sa petite histoire. La lueur faible de la lampe de poche lui donnait un air farouche dans l'obscurité, et jetait des ombres lugubres sur le visage des quatre autres. Ils attendirent quelques secondes, mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas souhaiter continuer. Quelque chose craqua dans la vieille maison et Tifa sursauta, bien qu'elle tenta de le cacher.

Léon haussa un sourcil, apparemment peu impressionné.

« D'accord... J'ai déjà entendu parler de ce genre d'histoire. C'est tout ?

-Attends, intervint Tifa en repoussant ses cheveux en arrière. Ce n'est pas encore terminé. Tu vas raconter le reste, hein ? »

Les deux garçons reportèrent le regard sur Yuffie, visiblement par politesse. Mais celle-ci ne sembla pas le remarquer.

« Ouaip ! s'exclama Yuffie, hochant vigoureusement la tête. L'histoire a une suite... »

* * *

**J'ai finalement commencé une nouvelle fic... Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée, mais enfin bon. Par contre, pour celle-ci je n'aurai pas vraiment de « planning » de mise à jour. J'écrirai un nouveau chapitre quand j'en aurai envie, je veux dire. Plusieurs choses à savoir :**

**1\. Il s'agit d'un crossover avec l'anime _Another_, dans le sens que j'en reprends les thèmes (les personnages d'_Another_ ne vont pas apparaître). Ces thèmes seront présentés dans l'histoire, donc même si vous n'avez pas vu _Another_, ce n'est pas un problème.**

**2\. Je n'ai pas de plan précis – je pense que ça devrait faire une vingtaine de chapitres et j'ai décidé des grandes idées, pas encore des détails. Cela signifie qu'il me faudra peut-être plus de temps pour écrire la suite.**

**3\. Les personnages de cette fic seront donc les personnages de KH (bien entendu), auxquels s'ajouteront pour compléter (il faut beaucoup de personnages pour faire une classe et il n'y a pas assez de filles dans KH) des personnages de FF et de TWEWY (ceux vus dans KH principalement) et deux trois de Tales of Symphonia.**

**4\. Concernant les morts, j'ai déjà quelques choix concernant qui doit (ou ne doit pas) mourir, mais pour l'essentiel, je choisirai par tirage au sort. Ce sera donc le hasard !**

**Voilà voilà. C'est tout pour le moment. A plus tard peut-être !**


	2. La classe des secondes 3

**Chapitre publié le 23 novembre 2019**

_**J'ai changé une date dans le premier chapitre.**_

**Chapitre 1 : la classe des secondes 3**

_Environ quatre ans plus tard. Lundi 3 septembre._

« Sora ! Allez debout ! »

Ce ne fut pas son réveil qui tira Sora des brumes du sommeil – il ne l'utilisait jamais – mais, comme d'ordinaire, les interpellations de sa mère depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Le garçon s'étira en grinçant des dents, avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de fixer mollement son oreiller, à peine visible dans la pénombre de la chambre, en dépit du soleil matinal des îles qui pénétrait par les interstices des volets.

Ah oui. C'était la rentrée aujourd'hui.

Pour certains, la rentrée était une certaine joie, à l'idée de retrouver leurs copains perdus de vue pendant l'été. Mais ils habitaient les Îles du Destin, qui ne comptait qu'une seule ville : il voyait Kairi et Riku tous les jours. Pire, cette rentrée en première année de lycée signifiait peut-être qu'il les verrait moins : alors qu'ils avaient toujours été ensemble, que ce soit au primaire ou pendant leur scolarité au minuscule collège de la ville, ils se retrouvaient désormais au lycée de la Cité du Crépuscule. En effet, les Îles étaient trop petites pour posséder un lycée : ses habitants devaient donc se rendre sur le continent, à la ville la plus proche. Or, le lycée de la Cité du Crépuscule, digne de ce nom, n'avait pas moins de cinq classes de secondes. Bref, il y avait peu de chances qu'ils se retrouvent ensemble, et cette idée avait tourné et retourné dans son cerveau depuis le milieu du mois d'août.

En plus, ce nouveau lycée se trouvant loin de chez lui, il avait été décidé que le jeune garçon serait pensionnaire et dormirait aux dortoirs de l'établissement pendant la semaine, _privilège_ réservé aux habitants des Îles. C'était la première fois qu'il quittait les Îles sans ses parents, et pour une aussi longue durée. Pour être honnête, en dépit du léger stress causé par la nouveauté de cette situation, il était aussi très excité par ce qu'il voyait comme une nouvelle aventure.

Sora finit par s'extirper de son lit pour faire face à la journée qui débutait. Ce faisant, il se heurta l'orteil contre sa valise qui traînait, béante et à moitié faite, sur le sol au milieu de la pièce. Ravalant un cri de douleur, il maudit mentalement sa mauvaise habitude de laisser traîner ses affaires, et se promit que la prochaine fois, il s'appliquerait à garder sa chambre en ordre. Promesse bien entendu oubliée quelques secondes plus tard.

Sora s'étira à nouveau en bâillant, puis, pas très bien réveillé, parcourut la chambre du regard, avant de s'arrêter sur les habits posés sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau, pantalon à carreaux bleus, cravate assortie et chemise blanche. Alors qu'il enfilait son uniforme avec des gestes rendus maladroits par la fatigue persistante, il constata avec plaisir que celui-là était plus élégant et agréable à porter que celui de son ancien collège.

Il ouvrit les volets et s'adossa à sa fenêtre, se laissant aller à la rêvasserie devant le paysage. Sa maison était située sur le flan d'une des collines de la ville, et il avait une vue imprenable sur la mer qui s'étendait à l'infini, scintillant doucement sous le soleil matinal. Il faisait déjà chaud ; l'été ici durait très longtemps.

Sora tendit machinalement la main vers son téléphone.

« Je me demande si Riku et Kairi sont réveillés... ah zut, il est déjà sept heures ! »

Sans perdre de temps, il se détourna de la fenêtre et bondit jusqu'à sa valise. Zut, il aurait dû la boucler la veille, comme sa mère lui avait suggéré ! Voyons, que lui manquait-il ? Ah, sa trousse. Et sa raquette de tennis. Et son pyjama, bien entendu. Où était son compas, qui était censé se trouver sur son bureau ? Et sa bande-dessinée préférée ? Ah, à moitié sous sa commode. Alors qu'il entassait un fouillis chaotique d'objets dans sa valise, la voix de sa mère retentit de nouveau, avec plus de force.

« Sora ! Tu vas être en retard pour le train !

-J'arrive ! »

A bout de souffle, il ferma la fermeture éclair, puis se précipita dans la salle de bain de l'autre côté du couloir. Une bonne odeur de pain grillé flottait dans le couloir et il songea avec une pointe de tristesse qu'il la regretterait.

Dix minutes plus tard, le visage passé à l'eau, les cheveux tant bien que mal coiffés, le jeune garçon descendait l'escalier, son cartable sur le dos et sa valise à la main. Sa mère, habituée à son manque de ponctualité, ne lui fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de lui tendre un assortiment de tartines beurrées dans une serviette.

« Tu les mangeras dans la voiture. Prends tes chaussures et monte à l'avant », dit-elle, la valise déjà dans sa propre main.

« Hé bien heureusement que j'ai décidé de t'y conduire au lieu de te laisser y aller à pied ! » dit-elle, cinq minutes plus tard, alors que la voiture descendait les rues désertes de la ville de Destin.

La plupart des habitants n'utilisaient pas leur voiture – quand ils en avaient une. Pourquoi faire ? Leur petite ville était tout ce qu'ils fréquentaient, en plus de la multitude d'îlots qui n'accueillaient pas de transport motorisé.

« Tu as compris ? Quand tu arriveras à la Cité du Crépuscule, tu vas devoir changer de quai pour prendre le train vers la ville, puis le train vers le centre-ville. Ne te trompe pas surtout ! Tu as le plan de la ville ? Tu pourras t'y retrouver, c'est bon ? Tu as bien les tickets de tram qu'on a achetés pendant les vacances ? Et ta carte d'abonnement pour le train ?

-C'est bon, maman, j'ai tout, marmonna Sora, la bouche pleine. Tu crois que Riku et Kairi sont déjà arrivés ?

-Vu l'heure, je pense bien ! » répliqua sa mère avec un regard vers l'horloge de la voiture.

Quelques minutes plus tard, à 7h25 très précisément, sa mère se gara sur le petit parking devant la façade de la gare, un bâtiment de pierre jaune ne comportant qu'une salle. Et un seul quai : car en réalité, la ville de Destin était reliée au continent non pas par des bateaux, mais par une voie ferrée construite sur l'eau. N'y passaient que deux trains le matin et deux trains le soir, qui étaient la plupart du temps à moitié vides en dehors de la période de vacances et ne servaient qu'aux quelques lycéens qu'accueillait l'île et aux actifs qui travaillaient sur le continent.

La salle de la gare, de taille modeste, était en effet déserte. Seule demeurait une employée au guichet, qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme. Elle leva les yeux à leur approche, mais les rabaissa aussitôt vers son journal en remarquant la carte serrée dans la main de Sora. Celui-ci la valida à la machine jaune fluo qui patientait contre le mur opposé, près des portes coulissantes menant directement au quai, une longue allée de pierre s'élançant sur la mer. Le train y patientait déjà, prêt au départ, tourné vers la longue voie ferrée qui disparaissait par delà les vagues à travers l'océan.

Sa mère le serra dans ses bras, et lui fit promettre de l'appeler le soir même. Sora lui fit un grand sourire, ravalant la pointe de stress qui montait en lui.

« T'inquiète maman, ça va très bien se passer !

-Ce serait à moi de te dire ça, tu sais.

-J'ai l'impression que tu stresses plus que moi », fit remarquer Sora.

Un coup de sifflet retentit, et elle le poussa vers la porte la plus proche. Il hissa avec difficulté la valise à l'intérieur, puis se retourna pour sourire à sa mère.

« Bon alors... à ce soir ? Je t'appelle, promis ! »

Sa mère commençait à vouloir dire quelque chose, mais les portes claquèrent. Il ne put que lui adresser des signes de la main alors que le train s'ébranlait.

* * *

Kairi caressa la surface de son bureau, désormais dénué de la moindre de ses possessions : livres et cahiers étaient sagement rangés dans sa valise, près de sa trousse et de ses albums photo. Ladite valise était déjà dans le coffre de la voiture. Elle était prête à partir, déjà en uniforme, et il n'était pas encore sept heures.

Rajustant sa chemise, elle s'assit sur son lit et se promena dans son téléphone. Mais ce n'était juste que pour passer le temps quand tous ses livres, carnets et jeux vidéo n'étaient plus disponibles : aucun message ne l'attendait. Avec un soupir, elle jeta un regard d'envie par la fenêtre. Ah, comme elle aimerait aller courir sur le bord de mer ! Mais elle venait de faire sa toilette, et bientôt, ses parents allaient la conduire à la gare. Elle ne pouvait qu'attendre.

Le continent... Elle n'y était jamais allée. En fait, elle était un peu gênée de l'avouer, mais elle avait pendant longtemps eu peur de franchir l'océan. Le paysage des îles lui plaisait, et pour ce qui était de ses envies d'aventure, les balades dans les jungles sauvages des petites îles lui suffisaient. L'inconnu de l'océan lui provoquait toujours un léger malaise. Ce n'était pas le cas de Sora et de Riku : tous deux avaient été particulièrement enthousiasmés à la perspective de partir. Riku en particulier, avait été très intéressé. Lui qui n'attendait que ça, quitter les Îles.

Et puis, ça lui changera les idées, après ce qui est arrivé à son cousin, songea Kairi, avant de se souvenir qu'ils allaient se retrouver dans la ville où ce dernier avait vécu jusqu'à sa très récente mort.

Néo, le cousin de Riku, qui avait soudainement été atteint d'un mal étrange quelques mois plus tôt, était finalement décédé en mai. Lui et Riku n'étaient pas particulièrement proches ; Riku se plaignait plus de lui qu'autre chose ; mais il avait tout de même était profondément affecté par la nouvelle de sa mort.

Un léger toc toc sur sa porte. Kairi se releva alors que son père, également le maire de Destin, passait la tête dans sa chambre.

« Tu es prête ? On va y aller ma chérie.

-J'arrive, papa. »

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à franchir le pas de sa porte, quelque chose la retint. Elle revint en arrière et ouvrit le tiroir de la commode, empoignant la petite étoile de coquillages qui pendait au bout d'une corde. Elle avait failli oublier son porte-bonheur ! Alors qu'elle l'enfonçait dans sa poche, elle se rappela avec un pincement au cœur qu'elle avait décidé d'en confectionner un pour Sora et Riku avant la rentrée, pour les protéger – elle ne s'en souvenait pas très bien, mais son propre porte-bonheur, qu'elle avait depuis toute petite, l'avait un jour sauvée d'un péril tragique. Mais elle n'avait pas trouvé le temps d'aller ramasser les coquillages appropriés.

Le soleil matinal la frappa de plein fouet quand elle sortit dans le jardin, hors de l'ombre de la maison. Son père était vers la voiture, hors de vue, tandis que sa mère l'attendait sur le perron, de la terre sur les joues et les yeux étincelants.

« Fin prête pour cette nouvelle aventure ?

-Bien sûr.

-Pense à nous appeler ce soir, quand même », la taquina sa mère.

Elle retira ses gants de jardinage et remit en ordre les cheveux de Kairi, avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

« Passe une bonne journée, murmura sa mère, et à vendredi soir. »

Ah oui. Le pensionnat. Honnêtement, elle avait hâte. Ça leur permettrait de se voir tout le temps, elle et Sora et Riku.

Tout de même...

Elle se tourna vers la grande maison du maire, son foyer. Une large bâtisse de deux étages, presque un manoir, aux vieilles pierres blanches surmontées de toits de tuiles, aux volets d'un bleu agréable.

Hé bien. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici toute sa vie.

Ils roulèrent en silence le long de l'avenue principale. Il était encore tôt et, à part deux ou trois citadins qui se promenaient, quelques volets ouverts, et le boulanger qui relevait les rideaux métalliques de sa boutique, la ville était calme. Kairi ouvrit sa fenêtre, laissant l'air matinal jouer avec ses cheveux.

« Ça va ? Pas trop stressée ? »

Elle haussa les épaules et sourit à son père.

« Un peu, mais j'ai vraiment hâte finalement. Je me sens motivée ! J'espère juste qu'on va être dans la même classe, avec Sora et Riku. »

La jeune fille n'avait aucun problème à se faire des amis, mais elle n'avait jamais quitté ses deux plus proches amis. Que tous trois puissent suivre des chemins différents, bien que ce soit quelque chose dont l'avait avertie sa mère avec gentillesse, lui paraissait inconcevable.

Mais elle n'était pas inquiète. En fin de compte, tout se passerait très bien.

Son père l'accompagna jusqu'au quai, au moment où le train entrait en gare. Malgré ses trois longs wagons, seulement une poignée de voyageurs en descendit. Même la petite foule qui se tassait sur le quai était ridiculement petite.

Son père voulut l'aider à transporter sa grosse valise verte jusqu'à sa place, mais elle le remercia, lui assurant qu'elle se débrouillerait. Il ne put rester longtemps : son travail de maire était prenant sur son temps libre. Après quelques dernières recommandations, elle se retrouva seule avec sa valise dans le petit couloir entre deux wagons.

S'épongeant le front d'un revers de main, Kairi sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

« Je me demande si Riku et Sora sont déjà là... Oh. Pas de message. »

Sora, ce n'était sans doute pas le cas, comme il n'était pas réputé pour sa ponctualité. Elle consulta l'heure : 7h16. Encore un quart d'heure.

Oh, et puis. Elle n'allait pas poireauter dans le couloir. Empoignant sa valise, elle la traîna jusqu'au wagon suivant. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil et parcourut l'allée des yeux, à la recherche d'une bonne place. Ouf ! L'un de ces espaces où quatre sièges se faisaient face n'était pas occupé. Elle s'y précipita avant que quelqu'un ne s'y installe.

Abandonnant l'idée de monter sa valise dans l'espace dédié à cet effet au-dessus de sa tête, elle la poussa sous son siège avant de s'y laisser tomber. Une place près de la fenêtre ! A quoi bon s'installer si ce n'était là. Pour se distraire, la jeune fille se plongea dans la contemplation de la mer. Elle se demanda morbidement ce qui se passerait si les rails cédaient pendant leur voyage. Le train sombrerait dans l'océan, n'est-ce pas ? Avec tous ses passagers. Est-ce que c'était déjà arrivé ? Ah, mais il n'y avait aucune chance que ça leur arrive aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, décida-t-elle avec conviction, se passerait bien.

* * *

Riku savait qu'il devait se lever. C'était un jour important, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être en retard. Et il avait eu si hâte de ce moment ! Pouvoir quitter les Îles... pouvoir connaître le monde.

Pourquoi devait-ce être si difficile.

D'un geste machinal, il attrapa son téléphone. Aucun message de Sora. Seulement un de Kairi.

« Tu es réveillé ? On se retrouve dans le train, ok ? »

Il ne se donna pas la peine d'y répondre, ce qui n'était rien d'inhabituel de sa part, même si ça contrariait souvent Kairi avant qu'elle finisse par s'y habituer.

La maison, grande et froide, était silencieuse. Ses parents étaient des gens très occupés. Ils partaient de très bonne heure, par le premier train, à la Cité du Crépuscule pour travailler, et rentraient tard le soir. Riku se demandait souvent à quoi bon avoir un travail bien payé si c'était pour ne pas pouvoir faire autre chose de sa vie. Ses parents voulaient qu'il suive leur voie. Cela le répugnait.

Vivement qu'il quitte les Îles.

Ce fut avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme, à la pensée de quitter cette grande maison vide et froide, et les îles qui ne changeaient jamais, qu'il se traîna à la salle de bain pour faire un brin de toilette, plissant les yeux devant ses traits tirés, puis enfila son uniforme. Il ne prit pas la peine de déjeuner. Il ne le faisait jamais.

Sa valise était prête et l'attendait dans le vestibule. Passant les lanières de son sac sur ses épaules, il parcourut les différentes pièces du manoir familial, faisant défiler sa liste de petites tâches à accomplir. Donner à manger au chat : ok. Vérifier que les lampes soient éteintes : ok. Fermer la porte de derrière : ok. Prendre ses papiers : ok. Fermer les volets côté soleil : ok. Ceci fait, il revint dans le vestibule et s'immobilisa, la main sur la poignée.

« Bon... J'y vais, maintenant. »

Seul un silence mort lui répondit et ce fut sans sentiment particulier qu'il sortit dans le jardin et se mit en route, traînant sa valise derrière lui.

Riku habitait dans une grande maison vers la plage, à dix minutes à pied de la petite gare. Plus il avançait, plus il avait chaud : le soleil montait dans le ciel. Mais plus il se rapprochait de son but, et plus son humeur remontait dans des sentiments entraînants : sa morosité s'effaçait, laissant place à une excitation satisfaite : il avait toujours voulu quitter les Îles depuis qu'il était petit. La petitesse de l'archipel n'avait jamais réussi à contenter sa soif d'aventure. Heureusement, il avait Sora et Kairi. Mais sans eux, il savait qu'il serait parti depuis bien longtemps. Il pensait souvent qu'il n'était pas né là où il aurait dû.

Cela dit, s'il devait partir, alors il espérait que Sora et Kairi viennent avec lui. Il n'aurait pas supporté de se retrouver au lycée, sur le continent, seul, sans eux. Il y avait pensé pendant longtemps. Heureusement, il avait, par pur malchance, jurait-il, redoublé alors qu'il était en quatrième, se retrouvant ainsi dans le même niveau que ses deux amis. Ses parents avaient été furieux – pour une fois qu'ils prêtaient attention à lui – mais cela avait valu le coup. Il sourit avec sarcasme à ce souvenir.

Le quai était désert quand il l'atteignit, et le train patientait en silence, prêt à fendre les flots chantants sous le soleil qui annonçait une journée magnifique (comme toutes les autres). Sans lancer un dernier coup d'œil vers les terres, vers la ville de Destin où il avait toujours vécu, il balança sa valise dans le wagon et grimpa à bord. Bien. Plus qu'à trouver Sora et Kairi.

Il trouva cette dernière dans le premier wagon où il entra. Elle lui adressa des grands signes de la main et il la rejoignit en zieutant les trois sièges vides autour d'elle, à la recherche d'une tête brune aux cheveux en bataille ou au moins d'une valise. Bien entendu, Sora était encore en retard... Il était en train de pousser mentalement un soupir exaspéré quand il se prit les pieds dans une valise qui dépassait de sous les sièges et faillit s'écraser sur Kairi.

« Aïe ! Qu'est-ce que... T'aurais pas pu la mettre là-haut comme tout le monde ?

-Désolée désolée, s'excusa cette dernière en riant. Mais j'ai pas tes muscles tu vois ?

-Au moins pousse-la un peu plus sous le siège.

-Déjà grognon ? Il est que sept heures et demi du matin, remarqua Kairi en le regardant monter sa propre valise, peinant sous l'effort, sur les compartiments de rangement. Tu vas pas tenir la journée si tu commences comme ça. »

Riku ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se laissa tomber sur le siège en face d'elle.

« Sora n'est pas là ? » demanda-t-il avec un autre regard autour de lui.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Non. Il t'a envoyé un message ?

-A ton avis ? »

A cet instant, un sifflet retentit et on entendit le claquement des portes qui se refermaient. Riku surprit Kairi se mordre légèrement la lèvre, mais elle se reprit aussitôt et se leva avec un sourire.

« Je vais voir ce qu'il fait. Il s'est sans doute perdu. »

Riku s'esclaffa. Oui, c'était bien Sora. Capable de se perdre dans un couloir.

* * *

En réalité, Sora n'était pas perdu, mais il s'était attardé près de la fenêtre de la porte pour regarder les îles s'éloigner avec toujours plus de vitesse. Et puis, il y avait quelque chose de fascinant à regarder le train fendre les flots. La mer était partout, tout autour de lui. C'était magnifique et un peu étrange.

Quand il se retourna, finalement lassé de ce spectacle, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Kairi qui passait sa tête par la porte du wagon. Elle avait l'air manifestement soulagée.

« Ouf, tu es là...

-Bah oui, répondit Sora avec un grand sourire. Tu croyais que je serais en retard ?

-Avec toi, on pouvait s'y attendre.

-Hé ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! »

Kairi l'aida à transporter sa valise jusqu'à leurs places, où Riku s'était déjà installé. Pendant quelques minutes, les deux premiers discutèrent joyeusement tandis que Riku se contentait de les écouter, répondant parfois par un mot unique. Finalement, Kairi parut être mécontente de son manque d'investissement, comme elle appelait ça, et consulta l'heure sur son téléphone.

« Allez, on a encore vingt minutes avant d'arriver. Essaie de te dérider un peu et de participer à la conversation.

-Oh, laisse-moi tranquille, répliqua Riku en retenant un bâillement.

-Kairi a raison, renchérit Sora, comme on pouvait s'y attendre. T'es pas content de partir des Îles ?

-Bien sûr que si, répondit Riku en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Mais j'ai aussi sommeil.

-Quoi, alors que tu viens de te lever ?

-Justement !

-L'air matinal n'a pas fait son effet ? »

Ils commencèrent à se chamailler gentiment jusqu'à ce que Kairi claque des mains.

« Au fait, j'y pense ! Comme on est en seconde, on va participer à la cérémonie des âmes sœurs !

-C'est vrai ! s'illumina Sora. J'ai hâte ! »

Riku toisa ses deux naïfs d'amis avec un regard narquois.

« Me dites pas que vous croyez à ces histoires... Non, mais quels bébés. »

Le concept d'âme sœur avait une place importante dans leur culture. Toute personne était considérée comme ayant, quelque part dans le monde, une personne avec laquelle elle était censée avoir une compatibilité parfaite. Cela dépassait le côté amoureux : on parlait là d'une harmonie parfaite sur le plan spirituel. Cela avait tant d'importance, que trouver son âme sœur était considéré par beaucoup comme l'un des buts majeurs de la vie.

Chaque année, tous les élèves de secondes participaient à une cérémonie traditionnelle dont les superstitions disaient qu'elle permettait de renforcer la connexion avec son âme sœur, et donc de plus facilement la retrouver. De nos jours, c'était plutôt une tradition respectée pour fournir l'occasion de forger des liens avec ses camarades en dehors des murs de la classe, mais on entendait toutes sortes d'histoires et de légendes sur ce sujet : certains disaient qu'ils s'étaient momentanément retrouvés dans le corps de leur âme sœur, d'autres qu'ils l'avaient vue en rêve, d'autres encore qu'au creux de leur main était mystérieusement apparu un tatouage leur donnant un indice quant à son identité. Riku bien entendu, s'il comprenait que le concept soit attrayant, l'avait toujours pris pour ce qu'il était : un ramassis de légendes urbaines.

« Je me demande qui est mon âme sœur, songea Kairi. Tu sais qu'il paraît que quand deux âmes sœurs sont ensemble, elles obtiennent un pouvoir formidable ?

-Balivernes, chuchota Riku avec un sourire taquin, mais Kairi l'ignora.

-J'aimerais bien rencontrer mon âme sœur alors, dit Sora avec un sourire idiot, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

-Moi aussi ! Je me demande qui ça peut être, répéta Kairi avant de se pencher vers Sora, une lueur joueuse dans les yeux. J'espère que c'est toi, Sora ! »

Soudainement un peu mal à l'aise, Riku sentit le sourire glisser de son visage et préféra se concentrer sur le paysage – étendue d'eau immuable – par la fenêtre.

* * *

Un quart d'heure plus tard, une voix leur annonça le terminus et ils sortirent du train en poussant leur valise, sur un quai semblable à celui précédent. Cependant, le bâtiment de la gare, en face d'eux, avait beaucoup plus d'allure, et une multitude d'autres quais, au milieu de bateaux de toutes tailles, s'alignaient à leur gauche, à perte de vue. En tournant la tête, ils pouvaient apercevoir le quartier balnéaire de la ville : des maisons de pierre claire, dont un bon nombre de villas, construites parmi la végétation soigneusement entretenue, à quelques pas de la plage. La Cité du Crépuscule, après tout, était loin d'être boudée par les touristes.

Kairi sortit une carte de sa poche et la déplia.

« Alors. Nous sommes ici, dit-elle en pointant un point près de la côte, et on doit aller au centre-ville. Il faut donc prendre...

-Pourquoi tu t'embêtes, on sait qu'on doit prendre le train qui ramène au centre-ville. Ça doit pas être très difficile à trouver. Bon, où est Sora ? »

Pendant les quelques secondes où ils l'avaient quitté des yeux, le jeune garçon, qui ne tenait pas en place, s'était éloigné pour aller regarder une sorte de statue érigée un peu à l'écart du quai.

« Vous savez ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il à haute voix.

Riku se souvenait l'avoir vue lorsqu'il était venu quelques mois plus tôt, pour l'enterrement de Néo, mais il ne s'y était jamais intéressé. La statue de bronze représentait une dizaine d'individus debout sur un socle. Il remarqua que trois d'entre eux, au premier rang, portaient un uniforme qui ressemblait au leur.

Sora se pencha pour lire l'écriteau installé près de la statue.

« Aux victimes de l'accident du Dauphin d'Argent, lut-il. Le 19 avril 1990, le navire de croisière le Dauphin d'Argent, parti de ce port, a été victime d'un incident et a sombré avec ses passagers, dont une classe entière du lycée Eraqus. Un seul survivant fut retrouvé. Oh, c'est terrible ! »

Se trouvait ensuite la longue liste des victimes qu'ils ne prirent pas la peine de lire. Riku, impassible, se détourna vers le bâtiment du port.

« Ouais, j'en avais déjà entendu parler. Bon, on y va ? »

Kairi donna une tape sympathique sur l'épaule de Sora, si sensible que le sort de ces gens morts depuis des années l'avait bouleversé, et ils se dépêchèrent de suivre leur ami.

La Cité du Crépuscule était une ville de taille modeste construite de briques aux teintes chaudes lui donnant un aspect ensoleillé, et dont la tranquillité somnolente qui y régnait leur rappelait la ville de Destin. Elle était construite sur des collines et s'étendait assez loin dans les terres, là où se trouvaient les quartiers centraux. En fait, le quartier balnéaire était plutôt déconnecté du reste de la ville. Heureusement, elle disposait d'un important réseau de trams, des wagons colorés qui allaient et venaient et connectaient toutes les parties de la ville.

Le centre-ville était relativement étendu. Vieux réseaux de rues traditionnelles se mêlaient à des avenues plus larges. Après l'arrêt de la gare, l'arrêt du centre commercial, l'arrêt de l'hôtel de ville, ils descendirent finalement à l'arrêt de la salle des fêtes, près d'une grande place servant à accueillir des événements festifs. Leur destination, d'après le plan de Kairi, se trouvait quelques rues plus loin, et comme la rue était en pente, ils pouvaient effectivement apercevoir les toits du lycée Eraqus, nommé d'après son fondateur.

« C'est encore loin ? » râla Sora, le moins endurant des trois, et dont les bras commençaient à fatiguer. La prochaine fois, il choisirait plus méticuleusement ce qu'il mettrait dans sa valise.

« Non, dit Kairi sans même regarder son plan. On y est.

-Comment tu sais ?

-Regarde », fit Riku avec un mouvement de tête vers l'avant.

Quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, une petite foule de jeunes était rassemblée devant un large portail ouvert. Le bruit des bavardages parvenaient déjà jusqu'à eux, noyés par les klaxonnements de voitures qui s'arrêtaient en désordre devant le trottoir, gênant la circulation.

« Oh. » Kairi parut soudain nerveuse et se passa la main dans les cheveux comme pour se recoiffer. « Bon, ben. Allons-y. »

Ils se faufilèrent tant bien que mal dans la foule, chose peu aisée avec leurs grosses valises, qui leur attiraient de drôles de regards de la part des autres lycéens. Sora regardait autour de lui d'un air béat, et faillit écraser un pied au passage. Son visage s'illumina quand il remarqua un trio familier près des grilles.

« Hé ! s'écria-t-il. C'est la bande à Tidus ! »

Contents de retrouver des visages connus, les trois amis se dirigèrent d'un commun accord vers eux.

« Hello ! les accueillit Wakka. Ça va ?

-Ouais !

-Ça fait bizarre, hein ? commenta encore Wakka en regardant autour de lui. J'étais jamais vraiment sorti des Îles, à part quand je suis allé chez ma tante.

-Ahh j'étais bien en vacances, moi ! ronchonna Tidus, un garçon blond au teint hâlé. J'espère au moins qu'ils ont une équipe de blitzball ici !

-Vous aussi, vous restez pour la semaine ? demanda Kairi en avisant les valises posées aux pieds de leurs amis.

-Évidemment, répliqua Selphie, une jeune fille perpétuellement de bonne humeur, et aussi une amie de Kairi. Tu imagines, rentrer chaque jour ? Remarque, c'est possible : voyons voir, vingt minutes pour aller à la gare, une demi-heure de train...

-Ouais, mais si tu finis à six heures, tu arriveras à sept heures aux Îles. Et ça, c'est s'il y avait un train à six heures et demi, mais il n'y en a pas avant sept heures trente. Donc on arrivera à huit heures. C'est pas pratique. Crois-moi, mes parents font ça tous les jours et ils sont crevés. Et encore, ils ont pas de devoirs à faire, eux...

-Enfin bref, on va se retrouver tous ensemble dans les dortoirs, c'est cool, non ? reprit Selphie. Vous êtes allés voir vos classes ? »

Kairi jeta un regard autour d'elle.

« Non, c'est où ?

-Les listes sont affichées sur un panneau dans la cour, lui indiqua Selphie. Désolée, on a pas pensé à voir pour vous... Il y avait trop de monde après. Mais moi et Tidus, on est dans la même classe !

-Moi je suis dans la classe 205, compléta Wakka. Vous devriez aller voir les listes avant que ça sonne.

-On peut laisser nos valises là ? Je me vois mal les trimballer dans la foule...

-Oui oui pas de problème ! »

Après les avoir remerciés, les trois amis fendirent la foule bavarde et pénétrèrent dans une immense cour, au moins cinq fois plus grande que celle de leur ancien collège, au fond de laquelle se dressait un long bâtiment de deux étages, d'aspect moderne avec ses murs de béton gris et ses larges fenêtres, sans le moindre ornement. Au centre de la cour avaient été installés des panneaux de bois pris d'assaut par une foule compacte.

« Voyons... les secondes, c'est celui de gauche ! » s'écria Kairi en tête du trio.

Riku la suivit d'un air nonchalant, et alors que Sora voulut les suivre, il se fit violemment bousculer par une fille grande et blonde qui se détachait de la foule. Il laissa échapper un petit glapissement et se retourna avec un regard de reproche, mais la fille s'éloignait sans un regard en arrière, tirant derrière elle une autre fille plus petite. Se frottant l'épaule, il se rapprocha autant que possible du panneau, mais la foule empêchait toute approche et il était si petit qu'il avait beau se dresser sur la pointe des pieds il ne parvenait pas à voir quoi que ce soit.

Pendant ce temps, Riku avait décidé de laisser faire Kairi, qui avait réussi à se glisser jusqu'au premier rang. Un bruit étrange, semblable à un sanglot, attira son attention. Juste à côté de lui se tenait une jeune fille dont le visage, encadré de courts cheveux noirs, était anormalement pâle. Étaient-ce des larmes, qui brillaient dans ses yeux bleus ?

« Non... murmura-t-elle sans prêter attention au jeune homme, les yeux rivés sur le panneau accueillant les listes des classes. C'est pas possible... Pas encore... »

Le reste de ses paroles fut noyé par le cri de Kairi qui revenait, les yeux brillant de satisfaction.

« On est ensemble ! hurla-t-elle pour se faire entendre. T'as entendu ? Ils nous ont mis ensemble tous les trois ! On est dans la même classe que Selphie et Tidus ! »

* * *

Le reste de la matinée s'enchaîna calmement. Une sonnerie stridente retentit et les élèves furent invités à se mettre en rang par classe, devant des pancartes temporaires installées dans la cour. Il y avait cinq classes de secondes, et le petit trio s'était retrouvé dans la troisième, la classe 203, pour la grande joie de Selphie et Tidus. Les autres élèves semblaient cependant tous être des inconnus : ils ne reconnurent personne d'autre des Îles. Riku les jaugea d'un œil critique, se demandant avec quel genre d'individu il allait devoir se lier d'amitié. Dans le rang, devant lui, chahutait un groupe de gamins qui avaient l'air de bien se connaître : un blond aux allures de rebelle, une fille aux couettes auburn et à l'air aimable et un garçon au sourire insouciant, les cheveux noirs en bataille relevés par un bandeau. Derrière lui, un garçon aux cheveux d'un noir d'encre, qui ressemblait vaguement à Sora, lui décocha un regard noir quand il se retourna, mais Riku n'était pas du genre à se laisser démonter et il soutint son regard avec une esquisse de sourire insolent. Il crut que l'autre garçon allait en venir aux poings quand le directeur de l'établissement s'avança dans la cour, et tous se turent.

Après un rapide discours de bienvenue, chaque classe fut invitée à suivre leur professeur principal. Ils se mirent en marche et, dès qu'ils eurent franchi le seuil d'un vaste hall au carrelage étincelant, aux murs couverts de casiers ou de tableaux d'affichage vides, les conversations s'effacèrent en des murmures curieux. Leur professeur les mena dans un dédale de couloirs, leur fit grimper un escalier, puis ouvrit une porte et les invita d'une remarque sèche à entrer et à s'installer sans faire de bruit. Bien entendu, Sora et Kairi s'assirent côte à côte, sur le côté gauche de la salle, près des fenêtres qui donnaient sur l'arrière du lycée et un impressionnant terrain de sport. Riku s'assit derrière eux, à la première place vide.

Leur professeur claqua la porte, les faisant sursauter. C'était un homme blond d'une quarantaine d'années, à l'air grincheux, qui ne semblait pas ravi de se retrouver avec une bande de lycéens. Ses premiers mots confirmèrent cette sensation.

« Bon écoutez-moi bien, dit-il d'un air ennuyé. J'ai jamais demandé à être prof principal, encore moins de cette classe, mais on m'a quand même collé une bande de gamins à gérer, alors que ce soit bien clair : j'suis pas votre baby-sitter. J'vous demande de vous taire, de travailler, etc etc, mais j'chuis pas là pour que vous veniez me chouiner dans les oreilles avec tous vos petits problèmes. Alors soyez grands et débrouillez-vous, ok ? »

Il plissa des yeux vers les valises qui s'entassaient à l'entrée.

« C'est à qui, ce bazar ? » aboya-t-il.

Sora risqua une réponse.

« C'est à nous, répondit-il avec un geste vague vers Kairi et lui. On reste ici le soir.

-Ah ouais, tu fais bien de me le rappeler, j'ai de la paperasse à vous donner. Bon. J'me présente, Cid Highwind. Je serai votre prof de maths. Alors v'là le programme : on donne les emplois du temps en dernier – c'est ce que vous attendez hein – avant ça la paperasse, les livres scolaires, et après on ira voir les casiers. Après on rentre en classe, on règle deux trois choses. C'est clair ? »

Tout le monde hocha la tête sans oser répondre.

« Une dernière chose : nous sommes 25, mais un vingt-sixième élève va arriver d'ici un mois – pouvait pas déménager tout de suite. Me souviens plus de son nom, vous verrez bien. »

Par la suite, la routine familière d'un jour de rentrée se mit en place. Le professeur fit l'appel d'un ton impatient. On leur donna leur cahier de liaison et une montagne de paperasse se mit à circuler. Riku passa un exemplaire du règlement intérieur à sa voisine, mais celle-ci ne fit pas mine de le récupérer. Alors qu'il se tournait vers elle, il constata qu'elle n'était autre que la fille larmoyante d'un peu plus tôt. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être en meilleure forme, gardant les yeux baissés vers ses genoux.

« Hé. Ça va ? » chuchota-t-il.

Les yeux de la fille s'orientèrent légèrement vers lui mais elle ne répondit pas.

Chaque élève fut ensuite sommé de venir vers le bureau du professeur pour récupérer les manuels scolaires, fournis par le lycée. Riku passa en dernier, après la fille aux cheveux noirs que certains élèves dévisagèrent avec curiosité quand elle traversa la classe, l'air dévasté. Peut-être ne supportait-elle pas de se retrouver dans une classe toute seule, sans ses amis du collège ?

Quand vint le tour de Riku, il constata que le bureau était vide. Il ne restait plus de livre pour lui. Le prof se gratta le crâne.

« Ben ça alors, on avait bien fait le compte pourtant, avant les vacances ! Bon tant pis, pas le choix. Je vais te passer ceux que j'ai mis de côté pour notre prochain arrivant », dit-il en ouvrant une armoire.

Il plaça sans ménagement une pile de livres dans les bras de Riku puis lui ordonna de retourner à sa place.

Après une liste de consignes énumérées sur un ton mordant, le professeur les fit redescendre dans le hall pour leur attribuer leur casier, chose que tous attendaient. La pendule du hall indiquait neuf heures et demi : le temps était passé si vite !

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient des casiers bleus, ceux des secondes, Riku remarqua deux silhouettes immobiles de l'autre côté du hall : un garçon et une fille, deux étudiants, qui les observaient approcher d'un air grave. Cid les désigna du doigt :

« Vous occupez pas d'eux. Juste des premières qui viennent vérifier un truc. Bon. Alors. Vous écoutez ? Bon, je fais dans la liste alphabétique. Kairi Alba, tu prends le casier 57. Le casier 58, c'est pour... »

Ce fut plutôt ennuyant mais heureusement très rapide. Riku plaça son cadenas sur son propre casier alors que le prof finissait sa liste. La fille aux couettes auburn d'un peu plus tôt leva une main timide, un air d'attente sur le visage.

« Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais... Je n'ai pas de casier. »

Cid leva la fiche vers son visage en fronçant les sourcils. Riku aperçut du coin de l'œil les deux élèves de première se rapprocher.

« Olette Yvers, hmm ? Alors malheureusement les casiers après le 81 sont pour les autres classes. Bizarre... Pourtant on avait bien réparti les casiers... Bon, écoute, prends le casier 77 pour l'instant.

-Il n'y a pas assez de casiers, monsieur Highwind ? demanda l'une des deux premières, une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus coupés courts.

-Ben pour l'instant si. Mais je donne à la demoiselle le casier qui aurait dû revenir à monsieur Thirtyn, qui arrivera en octobre.

-Donc il n'y a pas assez de casiers, murmura le compagnon de la fille aux cheveux bleus, un grand garçon baraqué au regard doux, assombris par quelque chose d'étrange. Et qu'en est-il des affaires scolaires ?

-Ben pareil. J'ai dû donner les exemplaires réservés pour notre retardataire. Faudrait penser à m'en redonner une pile quand il arrivera. »

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent. Riku observa la scène en fronçant les sourcils, tandis que les autres élèves profitaient de ce répit pour bavarder allègrement, y compris Sora et Kairi. Pourquoi cette simple anecdote semblait si importante ? Cela n'avait rien de surprenant, de manquer de matériel à la rentrée, si ?

« Aqua ? Terra ? »

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs se détacha des élèves pour se rapprocher des deux premières. Elle avait l'air frêle et fragile devant ses condisciples, et se tordait nerveusement les mains. Aqua et Terra... l'expression qui traversa leur visage fut indéfinissable. Quelque chose semblable à du choc et de la confusion mais avec une saveur particulière. Du désespoir.

« Toi ici ? Ne me dis pas que... tu es encore dans cette classe ? »

La fille hocha la tête. La fille aux cheveux bleus se tourna vers Cid qui observait la scène d'un air troublé.

« Nous avons une annonce importante à faire à la classe, monsieur Highwind. Je suis désolée, mais cela ne peut pas attendre. »

Le professeur lâcha un gros soupir puis haussa les épaules.

« Mouais je comprends... Bon, allez les gosses, mettez-vous en rang et taisez-vous ! On rentre en classe. »

* * *

« Alors... qu'est-ce que vous pensez de l'histoire que nous ont racontée … euh...

-Aqua et Terra.

-Oui c'est ça. »

C'était l'heure de la récréation. Le trio s'était joint aux autres élèves qui avaient foncé en hurlant dans la cour, mais eux avaient préféré rester à l'écart, sur un banc sous un arbre, pas loin des grilles qui séparaient la cour de la rue. Il fallait dire que la multitude d'élèves présents avait quelque chose de déconcertant pour des jeunes dont le collège n'avait même pas compté 100 élèves.

Il fallait dire aussi que l'histoire qu'ils venaient d'entendre avait de quoi les faire réfléchir.

Bien entendu, Riku, debout et les bras croisés, affirmait n'en avoir pas cru une miette.

« Je pense que c'est qu'une superstition, dit-il. Je pense aussi qu'il s'agit d'une sorte de blague de la part des classes supérieures pour les nouveaux élèves. Comme un rituel d'entrée, en quelque sorte. J'avais lu sur Internet que ça pouvait arriver.

-C'est vrai, maman m'en a parlé, renchérit Sora. Mais je ne sais pas : ils avaient l'air tellement sérieux !

-C'est facile à vérifier, dit Kairi, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone. S'il y a eu des morts comme ils ont dit, on peut facilement regarder. »

Ils attendirent. Les deux garçons reportèrent leur attention sur les élèves qui occupaient la cour. Un groupe de terminales jouait au foot dans un coin, sous les yeux d'une trentaine de spectateurs surexcités.

Riku murmura soudain quelque chose, que Sora ne comprit pas.

« Je crois que Néo était dans la classe 203 », répéta-t-il d'un ton distant.

Néo était le cousin de Riku, et avait vécu dans cette ville, jusqu'il y avait quelques mois, où il avait trouvé la mort dans des circonstances qui restaient floues pour Sora, (mais il avait craint de paraître indiscret en demandant des précisions).

Finalement, Kairi soupira et referma son téléphone d'un claquement sec.

« T'as trouvé quelque chose ?

-Pas vraiment. Il faudrait que je cherche plus quand j'aurai le temps. Hé, c'est une de notre classe, celle-là, là-bas ? »

Elle pointa du doigt la fille aux cheveux sombres qui avait été la voisine de Riku pendant la matinée. Installée deux bancs plus loin, seule, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, elle paraissait plongée dans ses pensées.

« Je l'ai entendue parler avec Aqua et Terra, dit Riku. Apparemment, elle a redoublé, elle était dans leur classe l'année dernière. »

Tous trois observèrent la jeune fille.

« Elle n'a pas l'air... heureuse, dit Sora, relevant ce qui était évident.

-Elle était déjà en 203 l'année dernière ? demanda Kairi avec curiosité. Tu crois qu'on peut lui demander ce qu'il s'est passé, si c'était aussi horrible que ça ?

-Je sais pas si elle est d'humeur, là, fit remarquer Sora.

-Oui tu as raison. »

Kairi s'étira puis se laissa tomber sur le banc et sourit.

« Quand même, cette histoire est intrigante. Je me renseignerai sur Internet ce soir. Malédiction ou pas, je suis sûre qu'il y a quelque chose d'intéressant là-dessous.

-Je pense que c'est qu'un truc de tradition, répéta Riku. Pour rendre l'école intéressante.

-Peut-être, concéda Sora, l'air peu convaincu. Mais quand même, pauvre N... »

Kairi lui donna un coup de coude en lui faisant les gros yeux et Sora se tut.

« N'oublie pas ce dont nous avons parlé tout à l'heure, lui rappela-t-elle. Ça me plaît pas du tout à moi non plus, mais...

-Ouais... »

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur la cour surpeuplée et changèrent de sujet, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie enjoigne les élèves à rejoindre leur classe.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre. Ils retrouvèrent leur prof principal pour une double heure de mathématiques, puis ce fut l'heure de déjeuner et ils parvinrent à ne pas se perdre sur le chemin de la cantine. L'après-midi, ils eurent droit à un cours de langue, un cours de sciences et un cours de musique. Et ce fut bien fatigués que les trois amis parvinrent à la fin de cette première journée de classe.

* * *

Kairi acheva de peigner ses cheveux roux avec une grimace. Elle détestait coiffer des cheveux mouillés – cela avait peu d'autres résultats que se retrouver avec la moitié des cheveux arrachés. Satisfaite, elle sortit de la petite salle de bain et contempla sa chambre, les mains sur les hanches.

Il fallait dire que les étudiants pensionnaires étaient gâtés. Elle s'était attendue à une douche commune. Mais en réalité, chaque chambre disposait de sa propre salle de bain, certes petite – les baignoires allaient lui manquer. De même, la chambre proprement dite ne manquait pas de charme avec son papier peint coloré, son grand lit aux draps qui sentaient bons, ni de place : un large bureau lui donnait un espace de travail suffisant et une grande armoire occupait tout un renfoncement du mur, où elle avait pu entasser ses habits et ses affaires de cours. Vraiment, c'était parfait.

Le repas servi à la cantine avait été délicieux, et animé, bien qu'ils ne soient pas plus d'une trentaine de lycéens pensionnaires – et pratiquement que des insulaires. C'était comme une grosse réunion de copains, car la plupart se connaissaient déjà : il y avait eux, la bande de Tidus, et les autres de leur classe de 3e de l'année dernière, et puis d'autres encore en première ou en terminale qu'elle reconnaissait pour les avoir fréquentés à l'école, ou simplement croisés régulièrement à Destin.

Cela dit, elle ne parvenait pas à tenir en place. Elle referma d'un geste sec son ordinateur et sortit dans le couloir.

Riku, lui, était en train de faire ses devoirs. Hé oui, il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire dès la rentrée, et il savait parfaitement que plus vite ce serait fait, plus vite il en serait débarrassé. Alors qu'il achevait son dernier exercice de mathématiques – Cid n'avait pas été gentil avec eux - Kairi se précipita dans sa chambre sans même frapper.

« Tu fais quoi, Kairi ? Grogna-t-il distraitement. Tu sais que tu aurais pu frapper, hein ?

-T'avais qu'à fermer ta porte. T'as pas peur que les fantômes du lycée viennent t'agresser ?

-Va faire tes devoirs.

-Mais c'est le premier jour ! Hé, me dis pas que t'es déjà au travail !

-Ben si, comme ça mercredi j'aurai tout l'après-midi de libre pendant que Sora et toi serez en train de suer sur vos cahiers.

-D'accord, tu as fini ?

-Les maths, oui, mais...

-Parfait ! »

Kairi lui empoigna le bras avec énergie et le tira hors de la pièce. Il ne protesta même pas.

Sora... ne faisait pas ses devoirs. Il avait traîné dans la douche puis s'était étalé sur son lit avec un manga, laissant ses affaires en désordre dans un coin. Tant pis ! Il rangerait demain.

Sa lecture fut interrompue par l'arrivée impromptue de ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Kairi m'a traîné ici, lui indiqua sobrement Riku en s'essayant sur le lit, tandis que Sora se poussait pour faire de la place avec un grand sourire.

-C'est pas grave ! Alors vous pensez quoi de votre chambre ?

-Ça conviendra, se contenta de répondre Riku.

-Moi j'adore ! s'exclama Kairi. C'est génial, non ! Cette année promet d'être géniale je trouve. »

Sentant le regard critique de ses deux amis sur sa valise éventrée et ses cahiers qui se déversaient sur le sol, Sora se hâta de réorienter la conversation.

« Alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda-t-il à Kairi.

-Euh... De quoi ? fit-elle avec perplexité.

-Sur les morts de la classe 203, tu sais !

-Ah oui... Hé bien, pas encore grand-chose. J'ai surtout trouvé des articles concernant l'accident du Dauphin d'Argent... Tu te souviens de la statue qu'on a vue, ce matin ? A la gare, précisa-t-elle. Une classe du lycée avait péri dans cet accident il y a huit ans.

-C'était la classe 203 ? » devina Riku.

Kairi hocha la tête.

« Ça a été facile à trouver. Après... J'ai trouvé des articles sur la mort d'élèves de ce lycée, mais la plupart du temps, ils ne disent pas dans quelle classe ils étaient alors...

-Mouais c'est bien ce que je pensais, soupira Riku. Ils profitent du fait que l'information soit difficilement vérifiable pour alimenter ces rumeurs sordides. Ils veulent sans doute se rendre intéressants.

-Quand même, c'est une drôle de réputation qu'ils essaieraient d'avoir si c'était le cas », fit remarquer Sora.

Ces mots mirent fin à la conversation, et ils changèrent de sujet. Kairi voulait savoir ce qu'ils avaient pensé de cette première journée de cours. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Sora et elle en avaient une vision essentiellement optimiste, et Riku prenait un malin plaisir à contrebalancer le caractère de ses deux meilleurs amis. Les trois amis s'étaient si habitués à ce genre de rôles que ça en devenait presque un jeu, désormais.

Pendant ce temps, Tidus, Selphie et Wakka menaient leur propre petite réunion, semblable au trio précédent. Ils en avaient oublié leurs propres devoirs et même oublié d'appeler leurs parents, alors qu'ils se goinfraient de bonbons devant la console que Selphie avait rapportée de chez elle. Sora aussi avait oublié, cela dit.

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs qui avait attiré leur attention était pelotonnée chez elle. Ses yeux étaient rouges pour avoir trop pleuré. Elle était épuisée. Elle voulait dormir, mais elle savait que le stress la maintiendrait éveillée.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs qui avait fusillé Riku du regard dans la foule ne connaissait pas ce trouble, lui. Il n'avait même pas ouvert son cartable quand il était rentré chez lui, et était à présent occupé à éliminer ses adversaires vidéoludiques sur son ordinateur, ce qu'il continuerait à faire jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Un rictus satisfait tordit ses lèvres alors qu'il était déclaré vainqueur.

Un autre garçon partageait son insouciance, mais d'une tout autre manière. Lui s'était enfermé dans sa chambre pour travailler avec son sitar. Le cours de musique avait été génial, quoique trop simplifié à son goût. Mais hé, il était un génie !

Une grande fille blonde au regard rusé était assise devant sa fenêtre, en pleine conversation téléphonique avec un certain inconnu. Alors qu'elle raccrochait, elle songea que cette année allait être intéressante...

Le trio chahuteur de ce matin s'était retrouvé dans les rues, dans une vieille remise désaffectée qu'ils appelaient leur repaire, peu après le repas du soir. La fille aux couettes avait renoncé d'essayer de leur faire faire leurs devoirs, et ils discutaient à présent de leurs projets pour le week-end, qui consistaient en réalité à se venger d'une bande rivale qui leur avait piqué « leur » banc à la récréation. La bande rivale en question était occupée à ridiculiser les premiers, occupant la place de la salle des fêtes et discutant bruyamment de leurs plans machiavéliques.

Un groupe familier s'était retrouvé dans un restaurant bondé, où ils s'étaient attardés pour parler de leurs vacances. Deux des trois garçons, un brun et un blond, avaient l'air de s'ennuyer et ne participaient pas vraiment à la conversation, laissant le troisième garçon, aux cheveux noirs hérissés comme un porc-épic faire la discussion pour eux. Une fille, qui avait troqué son uniforme pour une tenue de jardinage d'un rose passé, discutait avec animation avec ce dernier, tandis que sa voisine brune demeurait plus réservée, échangeant quelques paroles avec le blond. Quant à la dernière, une fille d'allure surexcitée, elle prenait un malin plaisir à taquiner le brun blasé.

Une jeune fille aux yeux vairons et doux quitta le temple et prit le chemin du retour dans les rues qui s'assombrissaient. Elle était religieuse, et ses parents comptaient sur elle pour reprendre le temple familial – ce dont elle n'était pas encore sûre. L'ambiance silencieuse et assombrie du temple la mettait à l'aise, et elle avait décidé d'aller s'y recueillir pour se débarrasser des doutes et des angoisses naissantes.

Deux filles, l'une grande, élancée et respirant la confiance en soi, la seconde, plus réservée, et un garçon baraqué insistaient pour que leur camarade, un garçon aux cheveux roux en bataille, les accompagne dans le nouveau restaurant de ramen qui venait d'ouvrir. Le garçon bougonnait, triturant ses écouteurs comme s'il brûlait d'envie de les plaquer sur ses oreilles, mais en réalité, il souriait dans son col et se laissa entraîner.

Une jeune fille blonde au visage gardant les traits de l'enfance se glissa par la fenêtre. Cela contrastait peut-être avec son image de jeune fille modèle, mais elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte ! Elle avait pris l'habitude de faire ça depuis des années pour aller chez ses amis. Bien entendu, elle glissa sur les tuiles sous sa fenêtre et se retrouva au sol un peu plus rapidement. Heureusement, elle en avait aussi l'habitude. Elle se releva en riant et, n'y pensant plus, poursuivit son chemin.

Un garçon blond était étendu sur son lit. Il s'était réfugié dans sa chambre dès son retour : son oncle et sa tante n'aimaient pas l'avoir dans leurs pattes. Son téléphone vibra à nouveau à côté de lui et il tendit la main en soupirant, se demandant quand elle cesserait son rôle de jeune fille éperdument amoureuse.

Sa correspondante, elle, était aussi allongée sur son lit. Rêveuse, elle jouait avec son téléphone tout en parcourant d'une main distraite son livre de français. Ah, le destin était bien fait ! Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la même classe, c'était un signe.

Le garçon riait sous cape. Confortablement installé sur le toit du clocher de la gare de la Cité du Crépuscule, il observait les lumières qui s'allumaient alors que le soir tombait. Tous ces gens, en quête de réconfort et de sécurité, dans les heures les plus sombres comme les plus lumineuses... Le méritaient-ils au moins ? Il les avait vus, tous. Ils étaient comme les autres.

Mais … tiens, n'oubliaient-ils pas quelqu'un ?

Quelque part, dans un manoir envahi par les ombres et les poussières du passé, une porte claqua.

**Prochain chapitre : notre dernier élève arrive enfin dans une atmosphère très spéciale.**


	3. L'étranger

**Chapitre publié le 27 décembre 2019.**

**Chapitre 2 : L'étranger**

Roxas et Ventus étaient frères jumeaux. Ils s'entendaient à merveille et étaient inséparables et, s'il était difficile de les distinguer l'un de l'autre physiquement, tant par leur ressemblance physique que par leurs goûts vestimentaires semblables, une personne observatrice pouvait rapidement saisir dans leur comportement quelques différences les rendant aisément identifiables. Ventus était lumineux jusqu'à en être naïf ; même à quinze ans, il rappelait souvent un enfant en extase devant les petites merveilles du monde. Très optimiste, il ne se laissait pas abattre par ce que la vie jetait sur sa route. Roxas n'était pas son opposé : lui aussi était un garçon assez insouciant. Mais il était plus réservé, plus terre-à-terre, et parfois se laissait aller à la mélancolie.

Les deux jeunes gens menaient une vie normale ; rien qui ne venait troubler le calme de la famille, rien qui ne rendait leur vie particulièrement excitante. Ils étaient bons élèves, en particulier Ventus. Ils avaient de nombreux amis. Personne n'avait à se plaindre d'eux.

Un jour, vers la fin de leur dernière année de collège, leurs parents décidèrent de déménager à la Cité du Crépuscule.

La Cité du Crépuscule ! Le nom du lieu fut ce qui retint les deux enfants de trop protester : ils y avaient vécu, quand ils étaient enfants, jusqu'au jour où, quand les deux garçons avaient environ sept ans, la famille avait brusquement décidé de déménager à l'autre bout du pays. Ventus s'y était fait, du moins le pensait-on, mais au fond de lui, Roxas ne le pardonna jamais. Il n'avait même pas compris la raison de ce changement : ses parents, après tout, se plaisaient à la Cité du Crépuscule.

Ils furent donc ravis quand il fut annoncé que l'on déménageait pour revenir dans leur ville natale, quoiqu'un peu déçus de savoir que leur ancienne maison appartenait désormais à un autre propriétaire. L'appartement convoité n'étant disponible qu'en fin septembre, il fut décidé que les deux garçons se rendraient au lycée de leur ville, Illusiopolis, pour le mois de septembre, avant de changer d'établissement à leur déménagement.

« J'ai trop hâte de revoir la ville ! rêvassait Ventus, étalé sur son lit. Je me demande si ça a changé... Tu te souviens du marchand de glaces à l'eau de mer, pas trop loin de la gare ?

-Bah non. Je crois que j'étais trop jeune.

-Tu devras y goûter, en tout cas. J'espère que l'appartement sera bien.

-T'as pas vu les photos que maman nous a envoyées ? On aura chacun une chambre. Et il y a une baignoire !

-Mmh...

-Apparemment on pourra aller au lycée à pied.

-C'est le lycée Eraqus, c'est ça ? T'en as déjà entendu parler ? »

Relevant la tête de son jeu vidéo, Roxas haussa les épaules.

« C'est pas juste le lycée de la ville ?

-Si, mais... » L'air soudain passionné, Ventus se redressa, le visage dans les mains. « Tu es au courant des rumeurs ? Il paraît qu'il a été confirmé que le lycée est hanté ! »

Soudain désintéressé, Roxas détourna le regard vers l'écran de sa console portable.

« Mais oui c'est ça...

-Non mais là c'est vrai.

-Y a des rumeurs pareilles sur le couloir nord de notre lycée actuel... Et au collège on disait tous que les toilettes près de la bibliothèque étaient occupées par des fantômes.

-Hé écoute au moins ! Il paraît que la classe 203, la classe des secondes 3, est victime d'une malédiction depuis des années. Plein de gens, d'anciens élèves d'ailleurs, affirment qu'un fantôme se cache parmi les élèves parce que, il y a 26 ans, un élève de la classe serait mort et les élèves auraient refusé sa mort, alors ils auraient invité son esprit à rester, en quelque sorte...

-D'accord...

-Il paraît qu'il y a eu des morts à cause de cette malédiction », ajouta Ventus, l'air sérieux.

Roxas se contenta de marmonner quelque chose pour paraître poli. Ventus n'insista pas.

Puis vint le jour tant attendu. En fin septembre, la petite famille s'entassa dans la voiture, au milieu des cartons. Le camion de déménagement, loué pour une fortune, les avait déjà précédés. Ils quittèrent Illusiopolis et des immeubles lugubres, sous une légère pluie.

* * *

La Cité du Crépuscule... était comme il s'en souvenait dans ses souvenirs flous. Une cité de pierre chaude et chaleureuse, étouffant les sons sous ses nuages aux couleurs du crépuscule, surmontée d'un clocher aux cloches fières. Parcourir à nouveau ses rues l'empoignait d'une sensation de nostalgie étrange.

« Dis, Roxas...

-Quoi ?

-On fait un jeu ? »

Roxas lança un regard soupçonneux à son frère.

« Comment ça un jeu ?

-Bah quelque chose de simple comme pierre-papier-ciseaux, insista Ventus en levant une main. Et celui qui perd se retrouvera dans la classe maudite, d'accord ? »

Ils étaient désormais dans leur nouveau logement : c'était un appartement au second étage des immeubles non loin du centre-ville, à deux pas de la salle des fêtes. Quoique le palier étroit et sombre n'avait rien présagé de bon, ils avaient admis que leur nouveau foyer avait ses charmes avec sa salle de séjour lumineuse, sa cuisine de carreaux bleus, sa salle de bain spacieuse, et puis chacun des deux garçons avait sa propre chambre, certes petite, mais un espace qui leur était propre. Bien entendu, ils avaient été tellement habitués à vivre dans la même pièce qu'il ne se passait pas un jour sans que l'un des jumeaux n'aille passer du temps chez l'autre.

Roxas finit par lui concéder la partie, qui n'avait pas vraiment de sens pour lui, mais bon, tous deux s'ennuyaient en attendant que ce soit l'heure de partir. Il perdit, mais Ventus parut déçu.

« Oh... J'aurais bien voulu me retrouver dans cette classe maudite. »

Ils étaient arrivés la veille, un jeudi après-midi. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient attendus en fin d'après-midi au lycée, chez le directeur, pour clôturer leur inscription.

Monsieur Yen Sid, le directeur, n'était disponible qu'à 17h30. Ce furent donc des couloirs relativement vides que les deux jeunes garçons parcoururent, à la recherche d'indices leur indiquant le chemin de leur destination. A cette heure, ceux qui n'avaient pas cours étaient rentrés chez eux et seuls leurs pas résonnaient dans les couloirs assombris, encore éclairés par le ciel crépusculaire. Roxas devait avouer que sa première impression de leur nouveau lycée n'était pas la meilleure.

Ventus s'arrêta devant une porte.

« Bibliothèque... Je crois qu'on s'est trompé de chemin, Roxas ! Il y aura rien d'autre de ce côté-là. »

Roxas se gratta la nuque, embarrassé. Il avait insisté pour suivre ce couloir.

Les deux garçons firent demi-tour. Seuls de temps à autre leur parvenait des bruits de voix à travers les murs, dans les salles où il y avait cours, mais sinon, tout était silencieux. Roxas ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux histoires que lui avait racontées son frère.

« Tu trouves pas que ce lycée est un peu lugubre ? » chuchota-t-il.

Ventus inclina la tête, l'air de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Tu crois ? Moi il m'a l'air tout à fait normal.

-Ouais... »

Ils arrivèrent finalement à leur destination. Le directeur, dont la longue barbe grise n'avait rien à envier à celle des mages des contes de fée, les reçut aussitôt. Sans se départir de son air sévère, comme s'ils étaient convoqués pour faute grave, il leur énuméra les différents points du fonctionnement du lycée. Choses qu'ils connaissaient, et ils se contentèrent de hocher la tête poliment.

Finalement, le directeur prit un dossier posé sur son bureau et le consulta lentement.

« Bien. Si vous n'avez pas de question, nous pouvons passer à la suite. Concernant votre répartition... Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas pu vous mettre dans la même classe. Roxas, tu seras en 205, et Ventus, en 203.

-Monsieur, intervint Ventus, est-ce qu'on pourrait échanger ? Vous voyez, on a joué à pierre-papier-ciseaux pour savoir qui se retrouvait dans la classe mau... En 203, et Roxas a perdu. »

Roxas se frappa mentalement le front devant la puérilité de son frère. Yen Sid le considéra une seconde, trouvant sans nul doute la requête étrange, mais procéda à la correction sans faire de commentaire.

« Tu trouveras madame Elsée, ta prof principale, en salle A204. Elle y fait cours, mais elle a fini dans cinq minutes, dit-il à Ventus. Elle te passera tes livres scolaires. Quant à toi, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Roxas, malheureusement monsieur Highwind n'est plus dans l'établissement à cette heure et n'avait plus de manuel en stock. Il va falloir que tu ailles à la bibliothèque pour récupérer des exemplaires. En voici la liste. »

Repartant chacun avec une pile non négligeable de paperasse, les deux garçons se regardèrent.

« Bon... Je vais essayer de trouver la salle A204, dit Ventus. On se rejoint dans le hall ?

-D'accord... »

Pour être honnête, Roxas n'était pas particulièrement réjoui à l'idée d'arpenter ce terrain inconnu de lui-même. Mais il se souvenait du trajet jusqu'à la bibliothèque, au bout d'un long couloir qui s'éloignait du centre du bâtiment. Serrant ses papiers dans sa main, comme pour se donner une excuse de sa présence, il se mit en route.

Il ne croisa personne. Une fois encore, à part le murmure de voix étouffées par les murs quand il passait devant les rares salles de classe encore occupées à cette heure, un silence lourd planait sur le lieu. Des rayons dorés entraient par les fenêtres, couvrant le couloir d'une atmosphère un peu triste.

Le couloir fit plusieurs coudes. Le dernier d'entre eux menait à une section de couloir plus étroite que les autres et dénuée de fenêtre. Il y faisait sombre désormais et ce ne fut que lorsque Roxas fut arrivé vers le centre du couloir que les lumières automatiques du plafond se résignèrent enfin à s'allumer avec un grésillement râleur.

La porte de la bibliothèque était une large porte de bois, très épaisse pour étouffer les sons et qui ne comportait aucune fenêtre. Il ne sut donc pas à quoi s'attendre quand il la poussa... et c'était une bibliothèque plutôt classique : de longs et profonds rayonnages qui s'enfonçaient dans la pièce, entourant quelques îlots dégagés, clairières où étaient installées des tables et des chaises pour d'éventuels étudiants, qui n'étaient en cet instant pas présents : en effet, quel étudiant n'ayant pas cours de 17h à 18h restait à la bibliothèque au lieu de rentrer chez lui ?

Les lumières étaient allumées, mais ne parvenaient pas à assurer un éclairage suffisant pour offrir une ambiance studieuse, ce qui n'arrangeait rien. Roxas s'aventura dans la pièce dans un silence de mort, un peu intimidé par la solennité du lieu, cherchant parmi les rayonnages le moindre signe indiquant le bureau du bibliothécaire. Dans toutes les autres bibliothèques qu'il avait visitées, celui-ci se trouvait vers l'entrée. Pourquoi n'était-ce pas le cas ici ?

Roxas sursauta violemment. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il n'était pas seul. Il fallait dire que la fille était si silencieuse et immobile qu'il avait pris du temps pour l'apercevoir. Installée seule à une table près de la fenêtre du fond, elle ne lui accordait pas un regard, concentrée sur le cahier posé devant elle. Un voile de cheveux blonds venait masquer son visage et seule sa main qui s'agitait sur sa feuille bougeait.

« Désolé, grommela-t-il néanmoins, bien qu'il n'eut aucune raison de s'excuser. Je t'avais pas vue. »

La fille ne dit rien. Elle l'avait sans doute entendu arriver depuis qu'il avait poussé la porte.

« Euh... tenta-t-il encore, jetant vainement un regard autour de lui, excuse-moi, tu sais où est le bibliothécaire ? Je suis nouveau et... »

Sa voix se perdit. Il crut d'abord qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu, mais elle tendit soudain le bras vers quelque part sur sa droite.

« Par là-bas, dit-elle d'une voix si faible qu'il faillit ne pas l'entendre.

-D'accord. Merci ! »

La fille lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil entre ses mèches puis rabaissa le regard sur son cahier, laissant le silence retomber. La lumière blafarde lui donnait un teint bizarrement pâle, et ses bras frêles avaient l'air maladivement fantomatiques. Alors qu'il passait devant sa table, Roxas constata qu'elle ne travaillait pas : non, cette fille s'était installée au fond de la bibliothèque pour dessiner sur son carnet. Elle ne cessa pas de gratter sur sa feuille quand il passa devant elle ; non, elle semblait ne plus remarquer sa présence.

Roxas s'éloigna. Il jeta encore un dernier regard par dessus son épaule : la fille n'avait pas bougé, frêle silhouette immobile dans la semi-pénombre.

Tous les élèves de ce lycée étaient-ils comme ça ?

Au tournant d'un rayonnage, il tomba enfin sur le bureau du bibliothécaire, un large comptoir croulant sous des tonnes d'ouvrages, dans un recoin sombre. Mais aucun bibliothécaire en vue. Roxas regarda autour de lui, puis s'approcha.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? lança-t-il à mi-voix.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Pour la seconde fois, Roxas sursauta. Un homme venait d'émerger de la pénombre, quelque part sur sa gauche. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Avec un mouvement de recul, Roxas le dévisagea. L'homme était très grand, vêtu de noir. Mais ce qui frappait dans son apparence était sans nul doute les bandages épais qui enveloppaient son visage tout entier pour ne laisser d'apparent que sa bouche et deux yeux jaunes désormais fixés sur lui, brûlant d'une lueur froide. Fasciné, Roxas ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot n'en sortit.

« Euh... »

L'homme laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré.

« Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps. Si tu n'as rien à faire ici, alors du balais.

-Je suis nouveau et on m'a demandé de venir chercher les manuels ici ! s'écria rapidement Roxas en se débattant avec son tas de paperasse, à la recherche de la liste remise par le directeur. Vous... vous êtes bien le bibliothécaire, non ?

-C'est moi, confirma l'homme, sans paraître davantage aimable. Suis-moi. »

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, il tourna les talons et disparut par une porte à moitié invisible dans la pénombre. Roxas le suivit prudemment, regardant autour de lui d'un air anxieux. Il s'avéra que la porte conduisait dans une autre partie de la bibliothèque qui semblait être une sorte de réserve : ici, seule une ampoule fixée au plafond diffusait une lueur pâle sur les rayonnages étroits, et aucun siège ni table n'était en vue. Dans certains coins s'entassaient même des cartons débordant de livres.

Un bruit de papier sur sa gauche. Il sursauta à nouveau. Entre le mur et le rayonnage le plus proche, un homme était occupé à trier une pile de livres. Il lui adressa à peine un regard entre ses longs cheveux puis entreprit de l'ignorer.

« Tu es en quelle classe ? » La voix du bibliothécaire s'élevait d'un peu plus loin dans la pièce, mais il était désormais invisible, derrière les étagères.

« Euh... En 203, répondit Roxas en faisant quelques pas dans la pièce, clairement intimidé.

-Ah oui... M. Highwind m'avait dit qu'il aurait besoin de manuels supplémentaires, mais il ne m'a jamais dit lesquels. Je suppose qu'il te faut toute la liste ?

-O-Oui s'il vous plaît.

-Quelles langues ?

-Euh... pardon ?

-Quelles langues vas-tu étudier ?

-Ah ! Anglais et allemand. Et latin. »

Il y eut un instant de silence puis l'homme revint, les bras chargés.

« Tu as de la chance, grogna-t-il alors que Roxas s'empressait de le décharger tant bien que mal de sa pile de livres, empilant maladroitement sa paperasse sur le sommet du manuel de français. Parfois on n'a plus de livre en stock. Bien. Assure-toi de les garder en bon état. Si tu les rends abîmés à la fin de l'année, ta famille devra les racheter. Est-ce clair ?

-O-Oui monsieur, murmura Roxas en prenant soin de ne pas croiser le regard jaune du bibliothécaire.

-Si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire, alors je te demande de rentrer chez toi. La bibliothèque va fermer. »

Inutile de dire que Roxas fut ravi de rejoindre la porte de sortie. Il jeta néanmoins un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui avant de sortir, cherchant distraitement la fille blonde à l'aspect fantomatique de l'autre côté des rayonnages. Elle était déjà partie.

Ventus l'attendait dans le couloir, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur plongé dans la pénombre. Roxas ne le remarqua pas immédiatement et fit un bon à sa vue, ce qui eut pour effet de faire s'esclaffer son frère.

« Je t'ai fait peur ? Pardon pardon !

-C'est rien, marmonna Roxas. Je ne t'avais pas vu, c'est tout. »

Il lui semblait bizarre de mentionner que la bibliothèque n'avait pas été franchement rassurante et l'avait mis sur les nerfs, alors il ne dit rien. Ventus se moquerait de lui et le traiterait de bébé.

Sur le chemin du retour, Ventus fredonnait une chanson, serrant contre lui la moitié des livres de son frère. Il lui avait demandé pourquoi il ne les avait tout simplement pas rangés dans son casier : il fallait dire que Roxas avait eu tellement hâte de sortir de l'établissement qu'il n'y avait pas pensé avant d'avoir franchi le portail et redescendu la moitié de la rue, et il n'était pas d'humeur à y retourner. De toute manière, ils n'habitaient qu'à dix minutes à pied.

Ventus se retourna soudainement.

« A quoi tu penses, Roxas ? T'es tout silencieux...

-Rien, je pensais juste au lycée, répliqua son frère en haussant les épaules.

-Il est plus petit que celui où on était en septembre, hein ? Moi ça ne me dérange pas. Je n'aime pas les écoles trop grandes.

-C'est pas ça, c'est juste... On venait juste de commencer une nouvelle année, et il va falloir se réadapter à un nouvel endroit, à des nouvelles personnes, et c'est... enfin, tu comprends ? »

Ventus le regarda pendant quelques secondes sans rien dire, puis :

« Roxas, tu aurais préféré ne pas déménager ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Je sais pas. Je pensais que ça me ferait du bien de revenir, mais en fait je me rends compte que j'étais si petit quand on est parti que je ne suis pas spécialement attaché à cette ville, enfin si, mais moins que l'autre. Mais je sais que papa et maman avaient très envie de revenir. Je sais même pas pourquoi ils ont déménagé il y a huit ans, si en fait ils voulaient rester là. »

Ventus considéra sa remarque un moment.

« Je sais pas. Il faudrait leur demander. Peut-être qu'ils ont eu envie de changement, et puis finalement ils se sont rendus compte qu'ils étaient bien dans leur ancienne ville. C'est peut-être la nostalgie.

-Mais toi, tu es comme moi, non ? demanda Roxas. T'avais pas envie de partir ?

Ventus lui renvoya un sourire d'excuse.

« Désolé, Roxas... je sais ce que tu ressens, mais pour ma part, je suis ravi d'être revenu ici. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment attaché à Illusiopolis. »

Roxas se rembrunit. Même son frère jumeau lui tournait le dos, songea-t-il avant de rire mentalement du ridicule de cette pensée.

* * *

Comme d'ordinaire, ce soir-là, les deux frères se retrouvèrent dans la même chambre pour passer la soirée, ici celle de Roxas. Ventus, studieux, faisait les devoirs donnés dans leur ancien lycée juste avant leur départ. Roxas ne s'était pas privé de lui faire remarquer d'un ton moqueur que cela n'avait aucun sens, mais Ventus avait, d'un ton très sérieux, affirmé qu'il était fort possible que leur future classe en soit au même niveau dans les apprentissages et qu'il devait donc rester à jour. D'ailleurs, il allait même s'avancer, au cas où. Roxas, pour se donner bonne conscience, avait relu ses leçons de maths avant de fermer son cahier et d'aller allumer l'ordinateur, prêt à se connecter à leur jeu favori.

Ventus leva les yeux de son livre quand s'éleva la petite musique annonçant le chargement du jeu.

« Hé ! Tu pourrais pas m'attendre ? On avait dit qu'on jouait ensemble.

-T'as qu'à venir !

-T'as qu'à aller faire tes devoirs avant de commencer à jouer. Papa a dit...

-Mais je t'ai dit qu'on avait pas de devoirs ! »

Un toc toc contre la porte interrompit leur dispute imminente. Leur mère poussa la porte et scanna la pièce du regard.

« On est rentrés ! Vous êtes allés au lycée, les garçons ? »

Tous deux hochèrent la tête, mais leur mère regardait déjà l'ordinateur en fronçant les sourcils.

« Roxas, tu es prêt pour lundi ?

-On a encore le week-end, maman... Et le directeur a jamais dit qu'on devait rattraper des choses. »

Elle parut considérer la chose, puis changea de sujet.

« Bon... Alors, comment c'était le lycée ? »

Roxas haussa les épaules.

« C'était un lycée.

-Moi je l'aime bien, annonça Ventus. Mais je crois que Roxas n'a pas trop apprécié.

-Non, c'est juste que je l'ai trouvé un peu vide, soupira son frère. C'est normal, c'était en fin de journée. On verra bien lundi. C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que les gens sont bizarres dans cette ville. »

Sa mère et son frère haussèrent les sourcils.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Bah... »

Roxas repensa à la fille, immobile et pâle et frêle comme une poupée, au bibliothécaire au visage terrifiant masqué par des bandelettes – que dissimulaient-elles ?

Cela dit, juger toute une ville d'après deux individus était un peu léger. Et puis, peut-être que la fille était concentrée sur sa tâche et qu'il l'avait dérangée. Ou alors elle était tout simplement timide. Le bibliothécaire avait sans doute ses raisons aussi.

« Il y avait des gens bizarres à la bibliothèque, marmonna-t-il finalement.

-Comment ça ? demanda son frère, l'air intéressé.

-Je ne sais pas trop comment dire, avoua-t-il. Mais le bibliothécaire a l'air... il fait un peu peur. »

Un léger soupir de sa mère.

« Si ce n'est que ça... Et toi, Ventus ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Ça va ! Je suis content d'être de retour, c'est vrai.

-N'est-ce pas ? Papa et moi savions que c'était une bonne idée.

-Dis, pourquoi est-ce que vous aviez déménagé à la base ? s'enquit Roxas. Pour revenir ici, au final ? »

Sa mère fit une légère grimace.

« Disons qu'à l'époque... Papa et moi on avait besoin de changer d'air. Il s'était passé quelque chose de grave et l'atmosphère dans cette ville n'était plus la même. Ça nous faisait du mal, de rester ici, alors nous avions décidé de nous éloigner. »

Ses deux fils la dévisagèrent, leur curiosité éveillée.

« Il s'était passé quoi ?

Leur mère fronça les sourcils.

« Hé bien à l'époque, il y avait eu... Vous avez entendu parler du Dauphin d'Argent ? Non, n'est-ce pas ? C'était un navire de croisière, qui est parti de ce port, avec beaucoup de riches habitants de cette ville notamment. Et même une bande de gamins partis en vacances. Sauf qu'il y a eu un accident et le navire a fait naufrage quelques heures après le départ. Il n'y a eu qu'un seul survivant, je crois.

-Oh. »

Il était évident que les deux garçons s'étaient attendus à quelque chose de pire.

« Et alors ?

-Et alors ? Comment ça, et alors ?

-Bah ça nous concernait pas, au final...

-Roxas, tu comprends pas dans quel état était la ville après ça ? Ce genre de catastrophe, c'était presque impossible que ça arrive ! Je ne me souviens pas très bien, mais je sais que l'ambiance en ville est devenue très pesante et malsaine. Beaucoup de gens étaient en deuil. Et ces journalistes de tous le pays qui sont arrivés au milieu de tout ça... Enfin bref, ce n'était plus vivable. C'est pour ça que nous avons pris la décision de partir. »

Roxas ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour signaler son incompréhension persistante, quand la voix de leur père retentit dans la maison.

« Les enfants ! Les pizzas sont prêtes ! A table ! »

Cette nuit, Roxas rêva de larges couloirs silencieux, illuminés par la lumière du crépuscule. Mais soudain, au fond du couloir, se tint la silhouette menue d'une jeune fille trop frêle et trop pâle, aux membres figés. Il ne voyait pas son visage, mais il savait qu'elle le regardait.

* * *

_Lundi 1er octobre_

Il fallait avouer, le lycée un lundi matin à 8h30 était autrement plus vivant que le bâtiment qu'il avait visité la semaine dernière. Partout, des lycéens papotaient et criaient en s'attardant dans les couloirs et dans le hall malgré la sonnerie qui venait de retentir. Il se fit bousculer à plusieurs reprises, peu habitué aux mouvements de foule de ce nouvel endroit. Ventus lui souhaita bon courage avec son enthousiasme habituel, avant de disparaître vers sa classe. Il fallut à Roxas un bon moment avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne connaissait pas le numéro de sa classe et ce fut avec un sentiment d'agacement naissant qu'il se recula dans un coin du couloir pour farfouiller dans son sac en toute sérénité.

Il n'était pas très organisé, contrairement à son frère qui avait déjà collé son emploi du temps au dos de son cahier de liaison. Le sien était tombé au fond de son sac, écrasé par les livres et les cahiers, et ce fut un papier tristement chiffonné qu'il parvint à extirper des profondeurs de son cartable. Néanmoins, il répondit à sa question : classe A 202. Pour une heure et demi de français. Bien. Il était temps d'y aller.

Le jeune garçon trouva ladite salle sans trop de problèmes. Quelques écriteaux étaient disposés sur les murs, pour qui savait les repérer. Il grimpa au second étage et se dirigea immédiatement vers la première porte ouverte, avant d'hésiter sur le seuil, tandis que les autres lycéens le dépassaient avec pas plus qu'un coup d'œil curieux. Il ne se trompait pas, n'est-ce pas ? C'était bien ici ?

Quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule.

« Hé. T'es perdu ? »

Roxas se retourna vers trois condisciples en uniforme. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds et à l'air malin qui l'avait abordé reprit la parole, l'air peu intéressé.

« C'est la classe 203, là. On a français avec madame... »

Il hésita, ayant manifestement oublié le nom de sa prof. Roxas sourit tandis que la fille aux couettes auburn et le garçon brun au bandeau qui le suivaient s'empressaient de le corriger.

« Merci ! En fait, je fais partie de cette classe. Je suis nouveau.

-Ah oui, monsieur Highwind nous en avait parlé en début d'année ! s'écria la fille tandis que le blond prenait un air confus. Tu es euh...

-Je m'appelle Roxas.

-Enchanté, Roxas. Moi, c'est Olette, et les deux garçons là, c'est Hayner et Pence.

Pence – le garçon au bandeau – lui serra la main avec enthousiasme.

« T'as l'air sympathique ! On avait peur que tu sois quelqu'un du genre Seifer. Un Seifer, c'est déjà beaucoup, mais alors deux Seifer...

-Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi vous avez pensé ça, le gronda la fille en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bah, c'est le treizième garçon de la classe et Hayner disait que ça portait malheur !

-Peuh, n'importe quoi ! Je crois pas à ces trucs-là, moi !

-Mais pourtant tu disais...

-C'était une blague ! Combien de fois je dois te le dire ? »

Olette lui lança un regard désolé.

« Seifer nous a battus au Struggle dimanche. Alors ils sont comme ça. Excuse-les. »

Roxas rit. Il était soulagé de constater qu'au moins, ceux-là étaient de vrais lycéens comme les autres.

Leur prof entra derrière eux et leur enjoignit d'aller prendre place. Roxas hésita tandis qu'Hayner, Pence et Olette s'exécutaient.

« Excusez-moi, madame... » dit-il poliment.

La prof le regarda tout en chaussant ses lunettes, l'air confus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je suis nouveau, expliqua-t-il, je viens d'arriver...

-Ah... Ah oui, M. Highwind m'en avait parlé. Roxas... Thirtyn, c'est ça ? C'est ta première heure ici ? Bon, dans ce cas... Viens te présenter, et je te donnerai les documents à rattraper plus tard. »

Plus d'une vingtaine de paires d'yeux curieux se posèrent sur lui quand le silence se fit après que tous les élèves se soient installés. Debout devant la classe, il tritura la lanière de son sac, ne sachant où poser les yeux. Ce fut le regard vagabondant vers les fenêtres au fond de la classe qu'il remarqua aussitôt un visage familier. A une place seule, tout au fond de la classe, était assise la fille de la bibliothèque, celle à la peau trop pâle et à l'allure trop frêle. Elle le regardait d'un air poli mais neutre.

« Vous vous souvenez que vous deviez avoir un camarade supplémentaire ? disait la prof. Hé bien, le voilà arrivé. Je te laisse te présenter...

-Je m'appelle Roxas Thirtyn, dit Roxas, un peu tendu. Je viens d'Illusiopolis... Voilà. »

Des murmures de bienvenue coururent dans les rangs. En quelques secondes, Roxas remarqua de nombreux visages tous différents, tous inconnus : une jolie fille aux longs cheveux roux et à la taille fine dont le visage dépourvu de sourire semblait presque inquisiteur, un garçon grand et musclé portant un bonnet qui lui lançait un regard dépourvu d'intérêt, abordant une moue de défi, une fille aux traits fins et aux longs cheveux châtain réunis en une tresse qui lui sourit quand il croisa son regard... En réalité, constata-t-il, cette fille faisait partie des exceptions. A part elle, une demoiselle blonde aux traits enfantins et un garçon et une fille à l'air complice assis au second rang, arborant le teint bronzé des îles, les visages étaient mornes et graves. Quand Roxas croisa le regard de la fille devant lui, courts cheveux noirs et yeux d'un bleu profond, elle abaissa aussitôt le regard vers ses genoux.

« Bien, dit la professeur. Tu peux aller t'asseoir ! »

Il ne restait que deux places de libre : une place contre le mur de gauche, au troisième rang, à côté d'un garçon aux cheveux roux à moitié avachi sur sa table, les écouteurs toujours autour du cou, ou à côté de la fille de la bibliothèque, qui l'observait toujours sans ciller, d'un air étrangement serein.

Il eut l'impression étrange que toute la classe retenait sa respiration quand il remonta le rang. Les regards se détournèrent et un fond sonore de conversations reprit quand il s'installa finalement à côté du garçon, juste devant Pence et Olette. Il n'eut droit par la suite qu'à quelques regards curieux alors que le cours commençait.

La leçon du jour portait en réalité sur un sujet qu'il avait déjà travaillé dans son ancien lycée, et il s'ennuya quelque peu. Pour se distraire, il glissait des regards autour de lui, vers ses nouveaux camarades, en particulier vers la curieuse fille blonde à l'autre bout de la classe. Alors qu'il lui lançait un regard pendant que la prof faisait distribuer des documents, il remarqua avec un froncement de sourcils que personne ne s'était donné la peine de lui en donner. Son voisin de devant fit passer les feuilles à la rangée suivante sans se retourner vers elle. Un peu surpris, Roxas stoppa momentanément de prêter attention au cours. Elle n'avait même pas semblé elle-même le remarquer, occupée à écrire studieusement sur son cahier. Et puis, il ne se sentait pas encore à sa place pour faire une remarque. Peut-être qu'il s'était trompé, et qu'elle avait déjà les documents.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, après dix heures, Olette lui tapota l'épaule.

« Ça te dit qu'on reste ensemble à la récré ? On pourrait te faire faire le tour du lycée, si tu veux.

-Oh... Merci, répondit Roxas, reconnaissant, en se poussant pour laisser partir son voisin qui avait déjà rangé ses cahiers cinq minutes avant la sonnerie.

-Tu verras, ça a l'air un peu labyrinthique comme ça, dit Pence, mais en fait c'est plutôt petit. Tu vas vite te repérer ici. »

Roxas le remercia et se pencha pour fermer son sac. Il tenta un nouveau regard vers la fille de la bibliothèque. Mais entre les élèves qui sortaient en faisant grincer les chaises, il ne distingua qu'un bureau vide.

« Hé ! Salut ! »

Roxas releva la tête. Deux inconnus l'approchaient. Ah, il s'agissait du garçon et de la fille au visage avenant, qui s'étaient assis au second rang. Ledit garçon se rapprocha d'un pas bondissant et lui fit un large sourire.

« Salut ! Moi, c'est Sora. »

Sora était un garçon de sa taille, plutôt maigre, aux cheveux châtain hérissés en épis. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient de joie. La fille qui l'accompagnait, les mains dans le dos et un air taquin sur le visage, avait des cheveux roux mi-longs qui tombaient en mèches autour de son cou.

« Moi c'est Kairi, dit-elle d'une voix un peu plus calme. On vient des Îles du Destin.

-Enchanté », répondit Roxas. Ah, il avait vu juste.

« J'espère qu'on va devenir de bons amis », continua le garçon avec un sourire ingénu. Il n'ajouta rien, et ne sembla rien penser du caractère enfantin de sa remarque.

Kairi rit.

« C'est Sora, l'informa-t-elle comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Il veut toujours être ami avec tout le monde. Dis, tu veux venir avec nous pendant la récré ?

-Hé ho, s'interposa Pence, les bras croisés. Roxas est notre ami. On lui a parlé en premier. On lui a déjà proposé de venir avec nous. »

Kairi inclina la tête.

« Mais on peut avoir plusieurs amis, non ? dit-elle, le plus naturellement du monde.

-Tout à fait, fit Pence. Roxas est déjà ami avec moi et Olette et Hayner. Ça fait plusieurs ! »

Les poings sur les hanches, Olette se tourna vers lui.

« C'est peut-être à Roxas de décider avec qui il veut passer la récré, non ?

-Bien sûr ! s'écria Sora. Tu veux faire quoi, Roxas ? »

Un peu gêné, ce dernier se retourna vers Sora et Kairi avec un sourire d'excuse.

« Désolé, j'avais déjà décidé d'aller avec eux... »

Par chance, ni l'un ni l'autre ne parut blessé.

« Ok, alors ce sera une prochaine fois ! Mince, Riku est déjà parti ! Ah non il est là. Vite, Kairi ! »

Avec un dernier signe de la main, le duo se précipita vers la porte, où les attendait un garçon aux cheveux argentés et à l'air un peu agacé. Olette consulta l'heure sur son téléphone.

« Vite il est déjà 10h03... Il faut se dépêcher si on veut faire le tour du lycée. »

* * *

Il s'avéra que le lycée n'était pas aussi grand que ce qu'il avait pensé la semaine précédente, mais sans Hayner, Pence et Olette, il se serait aisément perdu. Néanmoins, ils eurent beau le conduire de couloir en couloir, d'étage en étage, ils ne purent explorer l'endroit que superficiellement. Alors qu'ils passaient devant les classes de chimie, un couloir étroit et sombre, quelque chose lui vint soudainement en tête.

« Hé c'est vrai que la classe 203 est maudite ? »

Olette et Pence firent une légère grimace et se regardèrent. Hayner haussa les épaules.

« T'en as entendu parler ? Ouais on dit ça. Moi j'y crois pas.

-Ah bon, commenta Roxas, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se sentir un peu déçu.

-Ben ouais, si tu t'attends à quelque chose, tu risques d'être déçu ! Ça fait un mois depuis la rentrée, et il s'est rien passé du tout, tu sais, reprit Pence d'un ton un peu trop vif.

-En plus j'ai entendu dire qu'une élève de seconde était décédée il y a deux semaines, dans la classe 205, continua Hayner. Donc tu vois. Ça arrive qu'il y ait des accidents. Ça n'a rien à voir avec une malédiction.

-Cependant... » glissa Olette. Elle s'interrompit, l'air incertain.

Les garçons la fixèrent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est rien. »

La sonnerie retentit.

* * *

Le reste de la journée s'enchaîna bien vite. Il eut la joie de rencontrer leur prof principal, un homme grincheux en état perpétuel d'agacement, pour des heures de maths, puis suivit ses nouveaux amis au réfectoire, une grande salle toute en longueur résonnant de conversations bruyantes.

L'après-midi, un mot sur la porte de leur salle de classe les informa que leur prof d'anglais était absent.

« Bon... On va en étude ? » demanda Olette en se retournant vers les garçons.

Pence et Hayner s'empressèrent de ronchonner.

« Pourquoi en étude ? On n'a qu'à aller dehors, il fait super beau ! »

C'était vrai. L'été durait longtemps ici. Ils étaient toujours en t-shirt à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur, et le soleil frappait les vitres du couloir de ses rayons attirants.

« Et le CDI ? proposa Roxas.

-La bibliothèque ? » Les trois amis firent la moue.

« J'aime pas cet endroit, fit Hayner.

-Le bibliothécaire me fait peur, renchérit Olette, confirmant que Roxas n'avait pas été le seul à avoir eu la chair de poule dans ce lieu.

-Il est vraiment pas agréable, ajouta Pence. Il déteste le moindre petit bruit.

-Tu m'étonnes que personne n'y aille jamais. »

Ils optèrent finalement pour sortir dehors et abandonnèrent pendant une heure leurs préoccupations scolaires, pour discuter du nouveau jeu vidéo populaire qui allait bientôt sortir, et dont tous quatre étaient de grands fans.

Ils eurent musique en dernière heure. Malgré son soulagement à l'idée d'avoir pu s'intégrer et d'avoir trouvé des amis, Roxas avait hâte que la journée se termine.

Il se passa alors quelque chose d'étrange. Le prof de musique leur avait demandé de faire des groupes de trois. Naturellement, Hayner, Pence et Olette étaient déjà ensemble, alors Roxas regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'un partenaire. Son regard tomba sur la jeune fille blonde et effacée, installée sur une chaise un peu à l'écart.

C'était l'unique élève qui était encore seule.

Roxas hésita. La fille était étrange. Elle ne disait rien. Elle regardait les autres d'un air placide, les mains posées sur ses genoux. Il ne l'avait pas entendue parler ou communiquer avec qui que ce soit depuis son arrivée.

Il se sentirait gêné, néanmoins, de faire comme s'il ne l'avait pas vue.

Il commençait à se diriger vers elle quand une main lui agrippa la manche.

« Roxas, tu te mets avec nous ? » demanda Olette depuis sa chaise.

Un carnet pour prendre des notes était posé sur ses genoux, et la date du jour y reposait déjà.

« Vous êtes déjà trois, remarqua Roxas.

-C'est pas grave, il ne reste plus personne de toute manière.

Il était vrai qu'excepté lui et la fille, tout le monde avait formé des trios. Roxas s'assit donc avec eux, un peu soulagé malgré tout.

« Alors... commença Olette. Vous avez des idées ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire déjà ? » marmonna Hayner. Roxas, de même, n'en avait qu'une maigre idée.

« T'as pas écouté, comme d'habitude...

-Bon, alors, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

-Pourquoi cette fille reste toute seule ? » murmura Roxas.

Il s'était retourné, pensant que la fille en question avait fait comme lui et rejoint un trio, mais il n'en était rien. Elle était toujours à sa place, griffonnant sur un carnet.

« Quelle fille ? » demanda Hayner d'un ton distrait montrant qu'il ne l'écoutait pas vraiment.

Roxas fit un mouvement de menton vers le fond.

« Celle-là, là-bas. Elle a l'air très timide. »

Quand il se retourna vers lui, Olette le dévisageait d'un air perplexe.

« Euh, Roxas... Tu parles de qui ?

-De la fille aux cheveux blonds, assise là-bas. Tu la vois pas ? » Il la pointa du doigt, la rendant impossible à manquer.

Curieusement, ses trois amis ne perdirent pas leur expression interloquée. Ils se regardèrent.

« Tu parles de Colette ? » hasarda Pence, et il commença à se demander s'ils le faisaient exprès.

Colette, après tout, était installée dans la direction opposée, avec deux autres camarades. Bien entendu qu'il ne parlait pas de Colette.

« Vous savez quoi ? Laissez tomber », maugréa-t-il, ne comprenant pas leur réaction.

Un silence gêné s'installa quelques secondes, avant que la discussion ne soit réorientée sur le travail demandé.

Quand la sonnerie annonça la fin des cours, les lycéens se précipitèrent vers la sortie en bavardant. Alors qu'il descendait dans le hall, Roxas remarqua soudainement qu'il avait oublié sa veste dans la salle de musique.

« Euh... Continuez sans moi ! lança-t-il à Pence, Olette et Hayner. J'ai oublié quelque chose en haut.

-D'accord ! A demain !

-A demain ! »

La salle était vide quand il l'atteignit. Ou presque : il faillit percuter la fille blonde en entrant en trombe, alors que cette dernière sortait.

« Oups ! Désolé ! Je... ça va ? »

La fille se détourna immédiatement mais pas avant qu'il n'ait vu la trace brillante sur sa joue.

« Désolé », marmonna Roxas.

Il la contourna, repéra son manteau tombé au sol derrière sa chaise, et le récupéra aussitôt. Quand il se retourna, la fille n'était plus dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Il rentra chez lui, seul – Ventus finissait plus tôt. La vision s'était gravée, brûlante, dans son esprit, et ne quittait plus l'arrière de ses pensées.

* * *

« Je suis pas sûr, mais... j'ai l'impression qu'il y a une fille dans ma classe qui est harcelée. »

Ventus, son père et sa mère marquèrent une pause dans la dégustation du met de la soirée (spaghettis bolognaise) pour le dévisager, l'air grave et interrogateur.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

Ils étaient enfin réunis autour de la table familiale après cette première journée de cours. Ventus s'était empressé de raconter le moindre détail de sa journée qui avait été superbe, à l'entendre : les cours qu'il avait eus, les endroits qu'il avait vus, les amis qu'il s'était faits. Quant à lui, il était demeuré moins exubérant en répondant aux questions de ses parents : oui, il s'était fait des amis. Non, il ne s'était pas perdu. Oui, il avait réussi à suivre les cours.

Jusqu'à cette pensée qui ne le quittait pas vraiment.

« Je suis pas sûr, hein, dit-il en remuant le contenu de son assiette, tentant de récupérer quelques spaghettis volages dans la sauce. Mais elle est toujours toute seule, personne ne lui parle, et en plus j'ai l'impression que les autres l'ignorent.

-T'es sûr qu'elle est pas seulement timide ? s'enquit Ventus.

-Non... L'autre fois, ils distribuaient des feuilles et on ne lui en a pas passées. Et puis on devait faire des groupes en musique et personne n'est allé avec elle.

-C'est un peu léger pour parler de harcèlement, non ? » nota sa mère.

Roxas haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas convaincu, mais n'était pas sûr de pouvoir ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il n'était même pas certain de l'avoir vu pleurer, en fin de compte. Il venait d'arriver. Il ne les connaissait pas encore très bien.

« Tu as essayé de lui parler ? demanda son père.

-Non...

-Essaie toujours ! Tu sais, s'il s'agit vraiment de harcèlement, alors ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Il faut en avoir le cœur net. »

* * *

_Le 1er octobre,_

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu mon premier jour au lycée, de la Cité du Crépuscule. C'est un lycée normal, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. J'avais peur de ne pas m'intégrer ou de me perdre, mais tout s'est très bien passé. J'ai même rencontré de nouveaux amis._

_Il paraît que ma classe est maudite. Mais pour le moment, le seul truc louche dans ce lycée, c'est la bibliothèque. Le bibliothécaire n'a pas l'air gentil. On dirait qu'il essaie de démotiver les élèves à travailler là-bas._

_Il y a un autre truc bizarre en fait. Une des filles de la classe est un peu bizarre. J'ai l'impression que les autres l'ignorent volontairement. Je pensais que c'était peut-être une sorte de harcèlement ? Mais je ne connais pas encore bien les autres, alors je ne peux pas en être sûr... J'espère juste qu'Olette, Pence et Hayner n'ont rien contre elle._

_Mes parents et Ventus m'ont conseillé d'aller lui parler. C'est ce que je vais faire. Je vais essayer d'aller la voir demain._

* * *

_Mardi 2 octobre_

Roxas eut l'occasion d'aborder la jeune fille durant leur double heure d'EPS. Le prof avait décidé de les préparer au cross qui aurait lieu juste avant les vacances d'octobre et leur faisait courir des tours de pistes le long de l'immense terrain de sport derrière le lycée. Il n'était pas particulièrement sportif, et bien vite, chaque élève se retrouva seul, à courir à son rythme, lui y compris. Mais alors qu'il repassait devant les bancs près du bâtiment du gymnase, il remarqua une silhouette blanche, assise seule sur l'un d'entre eux.

Curieux, il ralentit sans la quitter du regard. Elle ne faisait pas sport avec eux ?

Il jeta un regard autour de lui. Aucun signe du prof. Les autres élèves étaient tous très loin. Il reporta son regard sur la fille, hésita, puis mû par une impulsion soudaine, quitta la piste et se dirigea vers elle.

Elle ne releva pas les yeux du carnet posé sur ses genoux quand il s'approcha, occupée à y griffonner au crayon, comme lorsqu'il l'avait vue dans la bibliothèque. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle mais, bien que son ombre tombe sur ses épaules, elle ne lui prêta aucune attention.

« Excuse-moi, dit-il doucement, soudain touché par une légère timidité, euh... »

Son crayon ne cessa pas sa danse sur le papier, complétant ce qui semblait être une chevelure très détaillée. Elle ne releva toujours pas les yeux vers lui.

« Euh, essaya-t-il encore. Bonjour ? Je ne t'ai pas encore parlé, mais je voulais... Je suis le nouveau, mais je suppose que tu le sais. Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ? »

Un léger soupir fit frémir les épaules de la jeune fille, à moins que ce ne soit que son imagination. Cependant, elle déposa le crayon dans la trousse ouverte à côté d'elle et referma le carnet à dessin d'un geste sans émotion.

« Tu ne devrais pas me parler, tu sais. »

Elle avait une voix douce et effacée, peu audible pour qui n'était pas à côté d'elle. Roxas fronça les sourcils. Quelle sorte de réponse était-ce ?

« Comment ça ?

-Ça va te porter malheur.

-Je ne suis pas superstitieux. »

Il crut l'entendre rire, bien qu'il ne soit pas certain que la situation soit drôle. Elle releva enfin la tête, et il croisa ses yeux bleu pâle qui reposaient sur un visage aux traits encore enfantins, très doux et très naïfs.

« Je n'existe pas vraiment, tu sais, dit la fille. Alors c'est inutile de me parler. Je ne suis qu'une ombre, rien de plus. »

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton tranquille, avec un léger sourire, et ce fut ça qui le mit le plus mal à l'aise. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si les autres n'avaient pas une bonne raison de l'éviter.

Elle se leva d'un geste fluide et il eut un mouvement de recul, mais elle se contenta de serrer ses affaires contre sa poitrine, les cheveux s'agitant autour de son visage sous une légère brise. Son regard tomba sur le carnet à dessin. L'étiquette sur la couverture indiquait : _Naminé __Kiryu__, classe 203_.

« Tu devrais aller voir Aqua et Terra. Ils sont en classe 103 – ce sont des premières. Ils pourront t'expliquer ce que ta classe ne peut te révéler. A partir de maintenant, ne me parle plus. N'essaie plus de m'approcher. »

Sans attendre sa réponse, la fille – Naminé – avait tourné les talons et s'éloignait en direction de l'entrée du gymnase. Il resta là, stupidement cloué sur place, à la regarder s'éloigner. Il se sentait un peu blessé : il avait pensé pouvoir l'aider, mais il avait l'impression de s'être fait simplement envoyé balader.

**Prochain chapitre : les journées passent. Roxas essaie de communiquer avec Naminé.**


	4. Contacts

**Chapitre publié le 25 février 2020**

**Chapitre 3 : Contacts**

_Dimanche 7 octobre._

C'était un dimanche.

Aeris était occupée à arracher quelques planches du parquet de l'église désaffectée où elle avait installé son jardin, afin d'agrandir ledit jardin, trou dans le plancher donnant sur un disque de terre fraîchement arrosé, qui commençait à peiner à contenir les fleurs qui s'y épanouissaient. Elle n'était pas très sportive, et cette tâche n'était pas des plus faciles ; néanmoins, elle fut grandement satisfaite quand la planche céda avec un crac résonnant entre les piliers aux couleurs passées.

Elle avait découvert cette église quand elle était petite. Située au fond d'une ruelle du Jardin Radieux, plus personne n'y mettait les pieds depuis belle lurette, aussi avait-elle décidé d'en faire son petit sanctuaire.

Elle était si occupée qu'elle ne prit conscience du nouveau venu que lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche. Pour sa défense, il n'avait mystérieusement pas fait le moindre bruit en entrant, alors même que la porte grinçait effroyablement quand on la touchait.

« Je savais que je te trouverais ici. »

Aeris ravala un cri de surprise et se retourna vivement. Adossé contre un pilier de l'autre côté de son jardin fleuri, les bras croisés et le regard songeur, se tenait un homme qui lui était familier.

« Sephiroth, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda-t-elle, plus sèchement que nécessaire.

Sephiroth tourna la tête vers elle, ses longs cheveux argentés suivant le mouvement en flottant autour de son visage. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup son regard : trop perçant, mais d'une manière froide.

« C'est aussi ma ville », lui rappela-t-il.

Il était vrai que l'église n'était en théorie pas à elle, et elle accueillait quiconque y mettait les pieds. Cela dit... il y avait une raison pour laquelle cet individu était entré ici, et ce n'était pas simplement pour se promener.

Il la jaugea et reprit la parole avant elle.

« Alors ? Comment est la vie au lycée Eraqus ? »

Sur la défensive, la jeune fille le considéra sans bouger.

« A ton avis ? Tu devrais savoir, tu y étudiais encore il y a quelques mois, répliqua-t-elle.

-Mais je n'étais pas dans la classe 203. »

… C'était pour cela qu'il était venu la trouver ? Pour parler des rumeurs tournant autour de cette classe ?

Ses réflexions durent se lire sur son visage car il murmura un rire.

« Allons, ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en es pas rendue compte ? Tout comme moi, tu sens ce genre de chose. Tu n'as pas pu l'ignorer. »

Aeris ne répondit pas. Il avait raison, mais elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir cette conversation avec lui. Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir envie d'avoir une quelconque conversation avec lui, d'ailleurs. Avant, cela aurait été le cas. Elle aurait été curieuse envers cet homme à l'attitude si impénétrable.

Pour communiquer sa pensée, elle se détourna, sans toutefois le laisser sortir de son champ de vision.

« En quoi est-ce que ça te concerne encore ? » murmura-t-elle.

Elle jura le voir étirer un sourire qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

« Peut-être que je ne suis pas directement concerné... Mais mon âme sœur, si. »

Aeris redressa la tête, ses yeux verts lançant des éclairs.

« On en a déjà parlé, rétorqua-t-elle. Et je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas possible.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Nous venons tous deux de familles maudites. Nous voyons tous deux des choses invisibles au commun des mortels. Nous pouvons...

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple, soupira-t-elle. Tu le sais. Et même si c'était le cas, si ce que tu espérais se confirmait, je ne voudrais pas...

-Aeris ! »

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement quand Cloud se précipita dans la nef, le visage tordu par l'inquiétude. Ses yeux bondirent vers Sephiroth et il se tendit, comme prêt à parer à la moindre attaque. Ce dernier sembla tout au plus amusé de l'intrusion.

« Tel un preux chevalier venu sauver sa princesse, murmura-t-il, audible d'Aeris seule. Ignorant qu'il n'y a pas de princesse à sauver.

-Aeris ? Est-ce que ça va ? » N'attendant pas sa réponse, Cloud fusilla Sephiroth du regard. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Rien, dit-il, l'air soudain ennuyé. Je venais seulement donner des avertissements à qui saura les entendre.

-Des avertissements ? se hérissa aussitôt Cloud, et Aeris soupçonna l'homme de l'avoir fait exprès. Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes encore ?

-... mais il est déjà trop tard, continua Sephiroth, comme n'ayant pas entendu le jeune homme. La mort ne laisse pas échapper ceux tombés dans ses filets. »

Il se détacha du pilier et fit mine de se diriger vers la porte. Cloud le suivit du regard, demeurant obstinément placé de manière à rester entre lui et Aeris avec une détermination un peu ridicule qui la fit intérieurement soupirer.

Finalement, ils furent seuls. La porte se referma en claquant, résonnant dans la nef vide, et Cloud se tourna vers elle, les traits tendus par l'inquiétude.

« Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? »

Aeris haussa les épaules.

« Il voulait parler de la classe maudite. On aurait dit qu'il s'inquiétait, mais...

-Lui, s'inquiéter ? Pas possible. »

Aeris ne rajouta rien. Elle n'était pas vraiment dans l'histoire qui liait Sephiroth et Cloud. Cela remontait à avant qu'elle les rencontre. Elle savait que ce dernier détestait Sephiroth car il aurait tenté de tuer Zack, leur ami, quelques années plus tôt.

Cloud fusilla la porte close du regard.

« Tu crois qu'il est toujours dans cette histoire d'âme sœur ?

-Il considère que le fait que nous soyons tous deux capables de sentir des choses inaccessibles aux autres prouve que nous sommes liés, répondit Aeris en ramassant l'arrosoir abandonné sur le parquet.

-Des choses inaccessibles ? répéta Cloud, l'air perplexe.

-Ah oui, tu n'es pas au courant », rit Aeris. Elle en avait parlé avec Zack, mais pas vraiment avec les autres. « Hé bien vois-tu, parfois il m'arrive d'entendre des choses étranges, ou de voir des images que les autres personnes ne perçoivent pas.

-Comme des … visions ?

-Non, c'est plus... Disons qu'on peut considérer que le monde est divisé en plusieurs niveaux. Il y a le monde visible, le nôtre, et d'autres couches où évoluent ce qu'on appelle les esprits, par exemple, expliqua Aeris. La plupart des gens ne voient pas ces autres couches, mais certaines personnes naissent avec une sorte de don. »

Elle contempla ses fleurs avec un sourire.

« Ma mère vient d'une famille un peu spéciale, avoua-t-elle.

-Ta mère ? Elmyra ?

-Non, non. Ma mère biologique. Dans sa famille, beaucoup de personnes avaient ce don de voir l'invisible. Je l'ai depuis toute petite. Je vois des choses parfois... et parfois des esprits me murmurent à l'oreille. »

Un silence s'ensuivit. Elle savait que Cloud ne la croyait pas. Mais peu lui importait, au fond, à part une pointe de tristesse.

Une douce mélodie retentit dans l'église. Tous deux baissèrent le regard vers la poche de la jeune fille.

« C'est ton téléphone », souligna Cloud alors qu'elle avait déjà plongé la main dans sa poche.

L'écran lui indiqua un numéro familier. Elle sourit avec ravissement.

« C'est Zack ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Cloud eut l'air un peu penaud.

« Oh... murmura-t-il. Je suppose que tu vas devoir y aller. »

Aeris avait déjà répondu à son petit ami.

« Allô ? Oui ?... oui... oui... non, pas aujourd'hui... Évidemment ! … ok ! … Ok, alors à tout à l'heure ! »

Elle raccrocha et enfouit son téléphone dans sa poche avant de se tourner vers Cloud, le visage illuminé par un grand sourire.

« Sa sortie avec ses parents a été annulée, et donc il m'invite à aller prendre un verre dans un salon de thé. Tu connais, celui des remparts ? A côté de la crêperie ? J'y suis déjà allée, et ils font de très bons gâteaux. Tu devrais y faire un tour, Cloud. Et le cadre est agréable. »

Cloud détourna les yeux.

« Merci pour l'offre.

-Allez, arrête de faire cette tête. Sephiroth comptait là-dessus en venant ici, tu t'en doutes bien. Bon ! » Aeris épousseta sa robe de jardinage en tissu rêche, maculée de terre et de poussière. Ce n'était peut-être pas l'idéal pour un rendez-vous romantique, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de rentrer chez elle, de l'autre côté de la ville, pour se changer. Et puis, Zack était toujours couvert d'égratignures et de bleus suite à ses entraînements intenses dans son club, donc... « Allons-y ! Tu vas où ?

-Oh... En fait, j'ai fait un détour. Je devais aller chez Tifa, répondit Cloud, l'air soudain embarrassé.

-Ne me dis pas que tu vas être en retard parce que tu as décidé de suivre Sephiroth, le taquina Aeris, riant quand il se renfrogna. Bon, bon, je t'accompagne chez Tifa, d'accord ? C'est sur mon chemin.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

-Oh... Allez ! »

* * *

Le Jardin Radieux était une petite cité d'aspect médiéval, surnommée ainsi pour sa politique traditionnelle d'orner ses rues et ses places de parterres de fleurs de toutes les couleurs, et ce quel que soit le moment de l'année. C'était une ville de fleurs et d'eau, située au bord d'un lac au paysage magnifique, et disposant d'un réseau hydraulique très développé, alimentant les nombreuses fontaines de la cité. Ce n'était pas la ville la moins chère de la région, bien au contraire de par sa beauté, mais elle était réputée comme une ville où il faisait bon vivre.

Aeris habitait ici depuis qu'elle était toute petite. Ses parents biologiques étaient décédés quand elle était très jeune, et elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'eux, à part l'album photo familial qui lui était revenu. Elle avait été adoptée par une amie de la famille, Elmyra Gainsborough, une femme aimable qui vivait près des remparts, du côté opposé à la rive du lac. Et elle avait fait la connaissance de Cloud, Zack et Tifa quelques années plus tôt. Zack en particulier était entré dans sa vie lorsqu'il avait chuté du toit de l'église et s'était écrasé sur son parterre de fleurs, juste sous son nez.

Tous trois s'entraînaient pour devenir des gardes de la cité, une fonction haut placée et particulière à leur ville, dont elle constituait un pan respecté de tradition. Zack en particulier était le fils de gardes de la cité. Mais la compétition était dure, car peu nombreux étaient ceux qui étaient choisis, ce qui expliquait les nombreuses rivalités parmi les aspirants. Cela avait été le début de l'animosité entre les deux garçons et Sephiroth, lui-même prétendant à ce titre, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris de leur histoire antérieure.

« Comment se passent les entraînements ? » s'enquit-elle d'un ton léger alors qu'ils remontaient l'avenue, bruyante d'une foule dense et colorée d'habitants revenant du marché.

Cloud eut soudain l'air piteux et elle regretta sa question. Cloud... n'avait pas le même talent que Zack ou Sephiroth. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il peinait à maintenir sa place dans le club d'entraînement, et elle savait qu'il commençait à entrevoir la fin de son rêve.

« … Bien, répondit-il néanmoins sans l'ombre d'un sourire. Comme d'habitude. »

Il resta silencieux quelques minutes puis dit :

« Tifa dit qu'elle allait peut-être arrêter.

-Ah bon ? s'écria Aeris, un peu déçue. Pourquoi ?

-Elle dit que c'est pas fait pour elle. Que ce n'est pas vraiment son style.

-Ah... »

Tifa en effet, si elle avait de bonnes capacités au combat, n'était pas du genre à se conformer à l'autorité. Ce n'était pas si étonnant qu'elle décide de changer de voie.

La famille de Tifa tenait un bar au centre-ville du Jardin Radieux, et vivait au-dessus de leur commerce. En ce dimanche matin, il était exceptionnellement ouvert pour désaltérer tous ceux revenant du marché : tables et consommateurs s'entassaient sur la terrasse bruyante et agitée. Tifa se faufila jusqu'à eux, ses longs cheveux noirs flottant derrière elle.

« Et bah je commençais à m'inquiéter, dit-elle en jaugeant Cloud. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Il a vu Sephiroth, répliqua aussitôt Aeris, et la compréhension se fit apparente sur le visage de la jeune fille.

-Quoi encore ? Oh, il m'insupporte celui-là. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas lui prêter attention...

-Difficile de ne pas prêter attention à un meurtrier », marmonna Cloud.

Les deux filles soupirèrent.

« Bon ! Je dois y aller ! chantonna Aeris. A plus tard ! »

Et, juste comme ça, elle disparut dans la foule. Tifa soupira à nouveau, secoua la tête, puis regarda Cloud.

« Bon, ne parlons pas de lui. Parlons de...

-Tu vas vraiment arrêter l'entraînement ? »

Tifa grimaça.

« Je ne sais pas encore. Mais tu vois, ce n'est pas vraiment mon rêve, être garde de la cité...

-Mais...

-Hé, réjouis-toi ! Cela veut dire que tu auras un rival de moins ! »

Cloud ne répondit pas.

« Mais je ne voulais pas parler de ça. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as pensé du nouveau ?

-Quoi, Roxas ? Bah... Il a l'air... normal.

-C'est tout ?

-Ben oui... Tu en as pensé quoi, toi ?

-Moi j'ai pensé : encore un blondinet naïf ? Après Tidus, Emil et toi, ça commence à faire beaucoup.

-Tu oublies Joshua, répliqua Cloud sans relever la taquinerie.

-Joshua ? Il est pas vraiment blond, lui, non ? Et puis surtout, tu lui as déjà parlé ? C'est une vraie peste. Encore pire que Sephiroth.

-Non, je refuse de croire qu'il y ait pire que Sephiroth, protesta Cloud avec un rictus amusé.

-Je t'assure ! J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi imbu de soi-même et d'aussi méprisant. Il n'a pas intérêt à me chercher celui-là ou... »

Cloud rit quand elle fit craquer ses poings d'un air menaçant. Mais elle redevint très vite sérieuse.

« Plus sérieusement... Comment il va faire, ce nouveau... tu sais, avec le... plan ? On ne l'a pas mis au courant, j'imagine. »

Cloud se rembrunit à son tour.

« Difficile de lui en parler maintenant...

-Oui, mais... Il faut le faire, sinon... J'ai une idée ! Pourquoi ne pas demander à Aqua et Terra !

-A mon avis, ils ont déjà la situation en main, Tifa.

-Peut-être... »

Pas convaincue, la jeune fille se tourna vers la rue bruyante et animée. Difficile de se faire des idées noires avec une telle ambiance. Et pourtant, elle ressentait comme un malaise profond.

* * *

« Alors ? Vous pensez quoi du nouveau ? »

C'était Riku qui venait de parler. Sa voix forte et détachée masquait quelque chose, des émotions qu'il ne voulait pas laisser paraître, et Kairi le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Sora, de son côté, ne remarqua rien, comme d'habitude.

« Moi je l'aime bien, dit-il, les bras derrière la tête alors qu'il regardait le soleil couchant, adossé contre le tronc de l'arbre Paopou. Il a l'air gentil.

-Tu lui as à peine adressé la parole, fit remarquer Riku. Enfin, même si c'est vrai que vous sembliez bien vous entendre...

-Et alors ? Je te dis que je l'aime bien.

-Tu dis toujours ça de tout le monde. »

Sora fit une moue boudeuse et se tut. Kairi, installée sur la branche, battant l'air de ses jambes, regarda longuement Riku, qui se contentait de fixer obstinément l'horizon, les bras croisés.

« Moi aussi je l'aime bien, déclara-t-elle. Il est sympathique. »

Riku soupira.

« Ok ok. Je pensais que vous auriez autre chose à dire que juste « je l'aime bien », mais bon...

-Et toi, tu en as pensé quoi ? lui retourna Kairi.

-Moi, dit-il tranquillement, je pense que son arrivée tombe au mauvais moment.

-Tu veux dire... par rapport au plan ? Je croyais que tu n'y croyais pas.

-C'est vrai. Mais les autres si. Et je pense que pour eux, ils auraient préféré ne pas avoir un nouveau dans leur classe.

-Bah ça ne te concerne pas, alors. »

Sora avait dit cela d'une voix légère avant de se taire, signe que pour lui la discussion était close, mais Kairi vit distinctement Riku se tendre. Elle se hâta de changer de sujet de conversation.

« Quoi qu'il en soit... Plus que deux semaines avant les vacances ! Alors ? Vous allez faire quoi ? »

Riku haussa les épaules.

« Rester dans les Îles, je suppose », marmonna-t-il d'une voix sans enthousiasme.

Sora se redressa pour le regarder avec étonnement.

« Tu veux pas rentrer aux Îles ?

-J'en ai marre de ce paysage. Je supporte plus de rester ici, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué. »

Sora et Kairi se turent, tous deux pris au dépourvu par le ton venimeux de leur ami. Celui-ci soupira.

« Désolé, c'est juste... ça allait quand on était gosses, tu sais ? Mais on est plus des gamins. J'ai besoin de liberté. Pas toi, Kairi ?

-Hein ?

-Bah tu viens pas des Îles, à la base. T'as pas envie de chercher ta vraie famille sur le continent ?

-Hé, se défendit la jeune fille. Le maire est ma vraie famille. Il m'a élevée depuis huit ans, tu sais.

-Ah bon. »

Riku haussa encore les épaules puis se sépara du tronc sous le regard de ses deux amis.

« Je pensais que tu pensais comme moi. Enfin bon. Je dois rentrer avant que mes parents s'inquiètent.

-On a encore le temps...

-On part tôt demain, tu sais.

-Oh... Alors, à demain ! »

Ils regardèrent Riku s'éloigner en direction de la plage et du petit port de planches où ils avaient attaché leurs embarcations.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'étonna Sora. Il a l'air de mauvaise humeur.

-Hmm... Il m'inquiète en ce moment, c'est vrai. Il a changé.

-Tu crois qu'il pense encore à la mort de son cousin ?

-Je ne suis pas sûre, fit Kairi en fronçant les sourcils, reportant son regard sur l'océan. Il n'était pas si proche de son cousin, tu sais. »

Un silence confortable retomba entre les deux jeunes gens. Quoi qu'en dise Riku, eux ne se lassaient pas du paysage du soleil couchant sur les flots calmes des Îles. Ils ne connaissaient rien de plus apaisant.

Kairi joua avec le porte-bonheur en forme de Paopou dans ses mains. Elle n'avait toujours pas fini celles pour ses deux amis... Mais... si elle savait que Sora accepterait le présent, qu'en serait-il de Riku ? Le traiterait-il comme une gaminerie, cela aussi ?

Elle avait pensé qu'il était juste jaloux. C'était sans doute le cas : elle se souvenait de son arrivée sur l'île, huit ans plus tôt, quand les vagues l'avait apparemment jetée inconsciente sur ces mêmes rivages. Sora s'était empressé de se lier d'amitié avec elle. Riku... beaucoup moins. Il l'avait accueillie avec froideur et bouderies avant enfin de s'habituer à elle. Il y avait sans doute une part de vérité dans cette supposition.

Il avait changé... Et il continuait de changer. Comme si goûter à la liberté du continent ne faisait qu'alimenter sa soif d'aventure. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il s'écartait d'eux de plus en plus, qu'il partait plus loin qu'ils ne pouvaient le suivre. Alors qu'ils avaient toujours été ensemble.

« Sora... Ne change pas s'il te plaît. »

Il ne répondit pas. Quand elle se retourna, elle le surprit en train de somnoler sur sa branche.

* * *

_Mardi 9 octobre_

Roxas étouffa un bâillement. Pourquoi avait-il décidé de faire latin, déjà ? Ce n'était quand même pas uniquement pour la promesse alléchante de points supplémentaires pour les examens ? Il jeta furtivement un coup d'œil aux six autres étudiants installés dans la salle presque vide. Chacun d'eux semblait profondément s'ennuyer, tout en tentant de ne pas le montrer. Oh, alors ce n'était pas juste lui. Ce cours était bel et bien soporifique.

Du bout de son crayon, il griffonnait un croquis sur son cahier quand le prof s'écria :

« Bon ! Comme vous avez bien écouté, je suis sûr que vous allez faire des miracles aux exercices qui vont suivre ! » Roxas grimaça : il n'avait rien écouté depuis au moins dix minutes. Alors que le prof cherchait ses documents, il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'horloge murale. Oh... encore trente-cinq minutes.

« Et zut... Où est-ce que j'ai mis ces photocopies encore ? Ne me dites pas que j'ai oublié de les imprimer ? »

Le prof de latin, à l'air épuisé, soupira profondément, puis son regard s'arrêta sur Roxas.

« Roxas, est-ce que je peux te demander un service ? Pourrais-tu aller en salle des profs pour faire des photocopies de ce document ? Il en faudrait pour tout le monde. »

Et ce fut ainsi que le jeune garçon se retrouva dans les couloirs déserts, une feuille à la main. En vérité, cela ne le dérangeait pas, et cette nouvelle responsabilité lui plaisait même, si bien qu'il ne songea pas à profiter de sa liberté exceptionnelle pour faire quelques détours.

Alors qu'il émergeait de la cage d'escalier, il eut un mouvement de recul en surprenant une silhouette dans le couloir, qui s'avançait vers lui. Une élève qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

Naminé Kiryu.

Les yeux de la jeune fille pivotèrent vers lui avant de détourner le regard, comme s'il n'était pas là. S'efforçant de paraître naturel, il entreprit de remonter le couloir dans sa direction, mais il n'avait que trop conscience de la raideur de ses jambes, de ses épaules tendues.

Ils se croisèrent. Ils étaient si proches qu'il pouvait distinguer la couleur de ses yeux. Elle ne le regarda pas. Roxas marmonna un bonjour nerveux, auquel elle ne répondit pas.

Il fut plus que soulagé quand il la dépassa, et il se hâta de poursuivre son chemin sans un regard en arrière.

_« A partir de maintenant, ne me parle plus. N'essaie plus de m'approcher. »_

Elle lui avait dit ça, une semaine plus tôt. Et il avait respecté son souhait, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Qui était cette fille ? Pourquoi se comportait-elle ainsi ?

Elle lui avait dit de parler à deux premières, dont il avait déjà oublié le nom. Autrement dit, il ne l'avait pas fait.

Alors qu'il parvenait à sa destination, il se retourna, mais la fille avait déjà disparu et le couloir était vide.

* * *

« Et avec ça nous avons terminé notre travail sur le fantastique. Pour votre évaluation finale, vous allez devoir faire un exposé sur un sujet de votre choix, mais qui devra faire partie du thème du fantastique. Vous passerez après les vacances.

-On peut le faire en groupe ?

-Vous devez le faire en groupe !

-On se met par combien, madame ?

-Par trois ou quatre. Je n'accepte pas plus, pas moins. »

Aussitôt s'ensuivit un brouhaha alors que tous se hâtaient de chercher leurs amis pour former des groupes. Sora attrapa la main de Kairi et de Riku, installés de part et d'autre de lui. Il sentit Riku le regarder avec étonnement.

Kairi lui tapota la main.

« T'inquiète, bien sûr qu'on se met ensemble. »

De son côté, Roxas se tourna vers Hayner, Pence et Olette.

« On se met ensemble ? »

Hayner haussa un sourcil, montrant que pour lui la question n'avait pas à être posée.

« Bien sûr, avec qui d'autre ? Bon, vous avez une idée de sujet ? Parce que moi, que dalle. »

« Tu veux faire sur quoi, Aeris ? » demanda Yuffie.

La jeune fille claqua dans ses mains.

« J'avais une idée très intéressante, justement. Pourquoi ne pas faire un travail sur la communication avec le monde des morts ? »

Les deux autres filles ne paraissaient pas très emballées.

« La... communication avec le monde des morts ? répéta Tifa. Qu'est-ce qui t'a donné envie de travailler là-dessus ?

-Une petite conversation avec Cloud dimanche. »

Le garçon installé devant elle, qui n'avait pas fait mine de bouger, se retourna.

« J'ai bien entendu ? Tu veux travailler sur le monde des morts ? »

Aeris hocha la tête.

« Oui. Tu veux participer ? »

Les yeux du garçon, un jeune homme aux cheveux clairs et aux traits plutôt androgynes, scintillèrent.

« Pourquoi pas ? Le sujet m'intéresse également. Je suis sûr que nous allons faire une bonne équipe. »

Tifa le considéra en se renfrognant. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup Joshua ; elle l'avait trouvé louche dès le premier jour. Elle se tourna vers Aeris.

« Désolée, Aeris, mais je préfère travailler sur un autre sujet. Ce n'est pas grave si je vais dans un autre groupe ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas », fit Aeris en secouant la tête.

L'air déchiré, Yuffie regarda alternativement Aeris et Tifa qui se levait pour rejoindre une fille blonde à l'air perdu.

« Ohhh... Désolée Aeris ! Je vais avec Tifa... Tifa ! Attends-moi ! »

Pendant ce temps, Sora, Kairi et Riku étaient déjà en train de réfléchir à leur sujet au milieu du brouhaha ambiant.

« Le fantôme du clocher ? proposa Sora. C'est une légende plutôt connue... »

Riku s'esclaffa.

« C'est une histoire pour faire peur aux enfants de cinq ans, Sora. »

Kairi leva un crayon avant que Sora n'ait pu se sentir vexé.

« Je sais ! Puisque vendredi, c'est le jour de la cérémonie, pourquoi ne pas travailler sur le concept des âmes sœurs ? Ça entre bien dans le thème, non ? »

Sora répliqua par une exclamation enthousiaste, et Riku se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules qui dénotait un manque de motivation, mais pas de meilleure idée à proposer. Le sourire de Sora s'élargit.

« Très bien, alors c'est décidé ! Bon, alors, par quoi on commence ?

-Hé bien on pourrait expliquer la légende et ses origines, et après on pourrait voir comment ce sujet se retrouve dans la culture ? C'est pas ce qu'il faut faire ? »

Riku fixa le tableau où leur prof écrivait des consignes détaillées.

« Si, je pense... Par contre, elle veut des sources fiables, hein. Donc pas la peine d'aller sur le blog de machin chose. Je pense qu'on va devoir faire un tour à la bibliothèque.

-La bibliothèque ? Il y a une bibliothèque ici ? s'étonna Sora. Je l'ai jamais vue.

-Moi non plus, avoua Kairi. Selphie m'a dit que l'endroit la met mal à l'aise.

-Salut ! Vous faites sur quel sujet ? »

Tous trois relevèrent la tête. Un garçon et une fille s'approchaient d'eux, le premier un garçon blond au teint hâlé et au visage peu assuré, qui tripotait l'écharpe qui ne le quittait jamais comme s'il avait envie de se cacher dedans, la seconde une fille au regard sûr – c'était elle qui les avait abordés –, et aux longs cheveux châtain. Elle s'arrêta devant eux, une main sur la hanche.

Sora se creusa la tête pour retrouver leurs prénoms. N'était-ce pas ce couple que Selphie trouvait si mignon ?

« Sur le concept des âmes sœurs, l'informa Riku. Et on est déjà trois », ajouta-t-il sur un ton sous-entendant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de leur compagnie.

La fille ne parut entendre que la première phrase. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent.

« Ohhh... les âmes sœurs ?! Quelle bonne idée ! Qu'est-ce que c'est romantique ! Dis, Emil, on fait ce sujet nous aussi ? »

Le garçon leur jeta un coup d'œil timide.

« Marta, on ne peut pas être cinq, murmura-t-il.

-J'ai hâte d'être vendredi, pas vous ? » reprit la fille. Sora et Kairi renchérirent avec enthousiasme, contrairement à Riku qui croisa les bras, l'air ennuyé. « Mais moi, je sais déjà que mon âme sœur, c'est Emil ! »

Le trio la regarda attraper le bras du garçon qui rougit violemment et marmonna quelque chose.

« Vous avez l'air de bien aller ensemble, commenta Sora avec un sourire.

-Et comment ! Nous sommes de parfaits partenaires !

-Ça ne veut pas forcément dire que vous êtes âmes sœurs, fit remarquer Riku. Le lien d'âme sœur, c'est aussi un lien spirituel, prédestiné en quelque sorte. »

Marta le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Hé bien peut-être qu'Emil et moi sommes prédestinés à être ensemble. Je ne vois pas le problème.

-Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ? demanda Sora avec curiosité.

-Ahh... » Marta eut un sourire rêveur. « Emil m'a sauvé la vie.

-Hein ? »

Emil rit nerveusement.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé. Ce qui s'est passé c'est que mon frère a aidé Marta quand elle était harcelée par des garçons au collège. Sauf qu'elle m'a confondu avec lui plus tard, et elle a insisté que j'étais son « sauveur », alors que ce n'était même pas moi.

-C'est pas ma faute si tu lui ressemblais à ce point, répliqua Marta en haussant les épaules. Et ce n'est qu'un détail ! Et vous ? Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? »

Il était évident qu'elle s'adressait à Sora et Kairi, croyant que les deux jeunes gens étaient en couple. Tous deux se regardèrent.

« Euh... J'ai rencontré Kairi quand on était enfants, sur la plage de l'île du Destin, raconta Sora.

-La mer m'avait rejetée sur les îles. Et Sora m'a trouvée comme ça.

-Comme c'est romantique ! »

Sora s'empourpra et Kairi rit, le rose lui montant aux joues.

« Tu penses ? »

Riku se leva soudainement.

« Finalement, ce sujet ne m'intéresse pas, dit-il d'un ton détaché. Je laisse ma place. Vous avez qu'à vous mettre ensemble.

-T'es sûr, Riku ? Hé, attends ? »

L'air perplexe, Sora se retourna vers les trois autres.

« Ben qu'est-ce qu'il a en ce moment ? »

Riku laissa échapper un profond soupir et considéra ses options. Tout le monde était en groupe maintenant. Il avisa Tidus, mais celui-ci était avec Seifer, une grande brute arrogante, qui ne l'avait sans doute rejoint que … à cause de Yuna ? Vu les coups d'œil nerveux qu'il jetait à la jeune fille. Tiens donc. Quant à Selphie, elle se retrouvait, l'air peu contente, avec une certaine Larxène, une grande fille blonde au regard rusé à qui il ne faisait pas confiance. Cette fille ne semblait guère contente elle-même, se retrouvant avec ce benêt de Demyx qu'elle ne supportait pas.

La prof frappa dans ses mains.

« Allez ! Dépêchez-vous de faire vos groupes, ou alors je décide moi-même. »

Riku se résigna à prendre ce qui restait : les deux derniers élèves qui s'étaient installés à une table, mais ne semblaient pas pressés de se mettre au travail. Il s'agissait du garçon semblable à Sora mais aux traits durs et aux cheveux noirs – un certain Vanitas avait-il appris – et de la fille larmoyante de la rentrée. Elle ne pleurait plus, mais ne semblait pas particulièrement joyeuse. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil entre ses cheveux noirs quand il s'installa à côté d'elle, et il remarqua distraitement sa ressemblance avec Kairi. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Shinon ?

La prof intervint pour régler les différents d'un dernier groupe et bien vite ils furent rejoints par une fille aux longs cheveux roux qui pinçait des lèvres. Elle avait été contrainte de quitter son petit groupe quand ses deux amis avaient dû rejoindre un duo, et se retrouvait avec eux, les bras croisés. Ah, Shiki. C'était son prénom.

La fille leur jeta un regard perçant puis sortit une feuille et la posa sur la table, se forçant à sourire.

« Bon. Est-ce que vous avez une idée de sujet ? »

Le silence plana sur la table et Riku soupira intérieurement.

De leur côté, Pence, Hayner, Olette et Roxas n'avaient pas vraiment avancé. Olette prit une feuille dans son sac puis se déplaça pour contourner la table et aller s'installer à côté de Roxas. Ce faisant, elle passa juste à côté de Naminé, si près qu'il crut qu'elle allait la heurter. Mais elle ne lui jeta même pas un regard, apparemment inconsciente de sa présence. Naminé, elle, s'arrêta net, cligna des yeux, puis reprit son chemin pour aller s'installer à une table. Seule.

Roxas la regarda longuement tandis qu'Olette écrivait leurs noms sur la feuille ainsi que la date, consciencieuse comme toujours.

« Bien. Alors, quel sujet on choisit ?

-J'y ai réfléchi, dit Pence, et pourquoi pas faire un exposé sur les sept mystères de l'école ? J'en ai entendu parler sur le site du lycée.

-Oh génial !

-Est-ce que la malédiction de la classe 203 en fait partie ? » demanda Roxas.

Tous les trois grimacèrent.

« Évidemment, dit Pence, je vous propose de passer celui-là et de réfléchir aux six autres. »

Roxas fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi donc ? Ce pourrait pourtant être intéressant de s'intéresser aux rumeurs concernant leur classe.

Olette écrivit leur sujet sur le papier et souligna d'un trait net.

« Alors ? C'est quoi les autres mystères ?

-Alors, il y a … les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée près de la cantine. On dit qu'elles seraient hantées par un spectre. Il y a aussi la vieille salle d'art sous les combles, énuméra Pence en comptant sur ses doigts. Celle-là est assez récente, mais on dit que le fantôme d'une jeune fille y réside. Bien entendu, il y a des rumeurs qui courent sur des phénomènes dans le sous-sol... Il y aurait une salle secrète dans la bibliothèque renfermant un trésor incroyable... Oh, et il y aurait eu des apparitions dans la petite cour, derrière les cuisines.

-Et le dernier ? fit Hayner en jouant avec un stylo.

-En fait le dernier ne concerne pas un lieu mais une personne. Il s'agit du bibliothécaire !

-Le bibliothécaire ? Cette espèce de momie ? répéta Hayner. Tu m'étonnes !

-Vous savez ça ? On ne sait même pas son véritable nom, continua Pence. J'en ai parlé aux autres de première et de terminale : ils m'ont dit qu'il était surnommé DiZ, c'est-à-dire Darkness in Zero.

-Darkness in... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? fit Roxas.

-Aucune idée, mais je trouve que ça sonne bien.

-Bon, intervint Olette. Nous avons notre sujet et notre liste. Par quoi on commence ? »

* * *

« Qui est Naminé Kiryu ?

Il leva la tête. Les autres le dévisageaient avec confusion ou un désintérêt poli.

« C'est qui ? » fit Hayner en tentant d'arracher un morceau de viande d'entre ses dents.

Les conversations allaient bon train pendant le déjeuner. La cafétéria était une longue salle au plafond haut ornée de colonnes décoratives trop fines pour avoir une véritable utilité. Ses murs étaient peints d'un bleu cyan tirant légèrement vers le vert, orné de vieilles affiches de tous âges. Quelques fenêtres donnaient sur l'extérieur, mais l'essentiel de la lumière était assuré par les lampes du plafond, car même la baie vitrée donnant sur la cour était mal orientée pour bénéficier du soleil de midi. Pas de longue table ici, mais des dizaines de petites tables pouvant chacune accueillir dix à douze élèves. Par des doubles portes rouges, on accédait à la salle réservée aux professeurs, au fond de la cafétéria.

Comme d'ordinaire, Roxas mangeait avec Pence, Olette et Hayner, à qui s'étaient joints Sora, Kairi et quelques autres élèves dont il ignorait le nom. Chacun bavardait sur le sujet de son exposé, tentant de se faire entendre, mais lui se contentait surtout d'écouter Pence raconter à Kairi, qui paraissait intéressée, ce qu'il avait découvert sur les sept mystères de l'école.

Par-dessus l'épaule de Sora, installé en face de lui, il pouvait voir Naminé, assise deux tables plus loin. Elle mangeait seule, à l'écart du groupe de premières qui occupait principalement sa table. Sa main s'abaissait vers son assiette de brocolis et remontait de manière mécanique.

Kairi passa une main joueuse devant son visage, le ramenant parmi eux.

« Ça va Roxas ? T'es dans la lune ?

-Non, je regardais...

-Quoi ? »

Roxas la dévisagea avec hésitation. Kairi était gentille, non ? Elle ne lui mentirait pas.

« Est-ce que tu connais Naminé ? »

La confusion se lit sur le visage de la jeune fille et il comprit que ses espoirs étaient vains.

« Non... C'est qui ? Elle est en quelle classe ?

-De qui ? » demanda Tidus, installé à la droite de Roxas.

Ce dernier ne connaissait pas vraiment le jeune sportif et ce fut avec réticence qu'il répéta.

« Naminé. Naminé Kiryu.

-Euhhh... Non désolé, je vois pas. »

Roxas l'observa retourner à sa nourriture. Il paraissait sincère, de même que Kairi qui lui offrit un petit sourire d'excuse.

Il hésita, contempla ses options. Une petite partie de lui avait envie de laisser tomber. Cependant...

Il releva la tête de son assiette de légumes et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Écoutez... J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

-Mmh ? »

Seuls ses voisins directs, Kairi, Tidus, Sora, l'entendirent et le regardèrent, avant de comprendre qu'il attendait l'attention de tous, et se mirent à enjoindre aux autres de se taire. Finalement, le calme revint autour de la table, et Roxas sentit les yeux de tous sur lui. Ce fut les mains un peu tremblantes qu'il se lança :

« Écoutez. Je n'ai rien contre vous, et je suis content que vous m'ayez accepté dans votre groupe depuis mon arrivée. Je ne connais pas encore tout sur cette classe, alors dites-moi si j'ai manqué quelque chose, mais... J'ai parlé avec Naminé. Je sais qu'elle est une élève de cette classe, et j'ai bien compris que vous la mettiez à l'écart, et que vous faisiez comme si elle n'était pas là. »

Personne ne parla, quoique Sora ouvrit la bouche comme s'il était sur le point de répondre. Tous le fixaient, d'un regard qu'il ne put décrire. Le regard qu'on porterait sur quelqu'un qu'on ne savait comment aborder, qui venait de dépasser des limites établies. Quelqu'un considéré comme n'ayant pas toute sa tête, peut-être. Son regard se durcit, et il crispa ses poings sur ses genoux.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vous a fait, mais je ne peux plus l'ignorer, maintenant. Je ne veux pas que ça continue. Je ne ferai pas comme vous. »

Il refusa de baisser le regard en dépit de la demi-douzaine de paires d'yeux fixés sur lui. Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent. Il savait qu'il faisait ce qui était juste.

Finalement, Tidus laissa échapper un soupir frustré.

« Bon, est-ce que j'ai raté quelque chose ? C'est _qui_ enfin Naminé ? »

Roxas lui lança un regard sombre.

« C'est cette fille là-bas, dit-il avec un mouvement de tête vers l'avant. Et je vais aller manger avec elle. »

Associant le geste à la parole, il se leva, attrapa son plateau et contourna la table pour se diriger vers la jeune fille. Kairi leva bien un bras vers lui pour tenter de le retenir, mais il l'ignora, tout comme il ignora les regards qui lui brûlaient le cou quand il posa son plateau devant la jeune fille blonde. La fille releva la tête, ne paraissant même pas surprise, et il sentit sa nervosité revenir devant ses yeux pâles.

« Est-ce que ça va si je m'assois ici ? » demanda-t-il en trébuchant sur ses mots.

Naminé baissa les yeux sur sa place.

« Comme tu le souhaites, dit-elle d'une voix faible.

-D'accord. Alors je m'assieds ici. »

Ce qu'il fit. La fille recommença à manger sans un regard vers lui, et il fit de même, en lui jetant des coups d'œil à la dérobée. Devait-il dire quelque chose ? Comment engager la conversation ?

« C'est trop tard, de toute façon », ajouta-t-elle à voix basse.

Il la dévisagea, plutôt heureux qu'elle lui adresse la parole.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Qu'est-ce qui est trop tard ?

-Tu comprendras plus tard, se contenta de répondre Naminé sans lever les yeux.

-Est-ce que euh... je t'ai dérangée ? » C'était tout ce qu'il trouvait à comprendre.

Naminé ne répondit pas. Il remarqua alors qu'elle ne regardait pas son assiette – à peine touchée et au contenu bien sobre – mais au carnet à dessin appuyé contre la table, sur ses genoux. Elle y faisait danser la mine de son crayon, sa main la seule chose qui bougeait dans sa silhouette immobile.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? dit Roxas, bien que cela soit évident, mais hé, il devait bien meubler la conversation.

-Je dessine.

-Oui... mais tu dessines quoi ? »

Le crayon interrompit sa course un bref instant.

« Quelqu'un que je connaissais.

-Oh. »

Il ne trouva rien à ajouter et, se sentant brusquement timide, baissa le regard vers ses genoux. Il trouvait soudain indiscret de lui demander à voir son dessin.

« Tu vas faire l'exposé sur le fantastique ? » demanda-t-il, soudain rappelé de la scène d'un peu plus tôt.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Est-ce que tu voulais le faire ? On pourrait... »

Elle hésita, pour une fraction de seconde mais il s'en aperçut.

« C'est inutile. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Et tu as déjà ton groupe. »

Roxas la considéra même si la jeune fille ne le regardait pas. Avait-il imaginé la tristesse dans sa voix ?

De l'autre côté du réfectoire, une fille répondant au nom de Larxène, camarade de classe de Roxas, observait ce dernier par-dessus son épaule en fronçant les sourcils. L'un des terminales avec qui elle était attablée lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Tu ne manges plus, Larxène ?

-Y a plus important. T'as vu ça ?

-Quoi ? »

Elle fit un mouvement de menton.

« Roxas, là-bas. C'est le nouveau de ma classe. Tu vois ce qu'il fait ? »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses suivit son regard et arqua un sourcil.

« Il parle... tout seul ?

-T'as bien compris. Tu vois le problème ? »

_Le 9 octobre,_

_Aujourd'hui, c'était bof bof. Rien de bien intéressant. Ah si, le prof de chimie a renversé son café sur ses documents – résultat, il nous a pas rendu nos contrôles désastreux. Ouf ! Mes parents m'auraient tué._

_Marluxia et Larxène m'ééénervent. Genre vraiment. C'est pas nouveau, ils sont toujours avec leurs petites manigances, mais là ils croient vraiment que je suis leur homme à tout faire. Y a un nouveau dans la classe maudite, la 203 (Larxène y est) et il connaît pas bien les règles. Ben logique, si personne lui a rien dit. Du coup, qui doit s'y coller ? Bah moi bien sûr ! Quelle plaie..._

* * *

_Vendredi 12 octobre_

Le jour tant attendu était enfin arrivé. Aujourd'hui avait lieu la sortie à laquelle participait toutes les classes de secondes, celle de la Cérémonie des âmes sœurs.

En vérité, pas toutes les classes s'y rendaient le même jour. Au lycée Eraqus, les classes 201 et 202 y étaient allées la veille. Ce jour-ci, c'était le tour de la classe 203 pour cet événement capital pour tout lycéen. Aussi, tous attendaient, mélangés aux classes 204 et 205, dans la cour alors que leurs professeurs faisaient tant bien que mal l'appel dans la cohue générale.

Surexcité, Sora affichait un sourire béat.

« J'espère que je vais savoir qui est mon âme sœur ! s'écria-t-il. Je me demande comment ça va se passer... Au fait, on va où ?

-T'as pas lu le mot ? » lança Riku. Celui-ci regardait autour de lui d'un air calme, les mains dans les poches, comme si la perspective de cette cérémonie ne l'affectait pas. « On va dans les montagnes. Il y a un temple du cœur, là-bas.

-Les montagnes ? C'est loin ? dit Kairi avec curiosité, tout en partageant l'excitation de Sora.

-A une heure de route en bus, répondit Riku en se tournant vers elle. Hé oui.

-Une heure ?! répéta Sora, sentant son enthousiasme en prendre un coup.

-C'est le temple du cœur le plus proche. Et puis, c'est surtout parce qu'on va prendre des petites routes de campagne.

-Mais... Mais... mais je suis malade dans le bus, moi ! »

Pendant ce temps, Roxas s'était attardé dans le hall, occupé à ranger dans son casier tout ce qui n'était pas utile pour la sortie. Alors qu'il se détournait pour rejoindre les autres dehors, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul dans le hall silencieux. Près des portes, de manière à voir au-dehors sans être vue, se tenait Naminé, immobile.

Il s'approcha, se sentant tout d'un coup à nouveau un peu timide.

« Salut... Toi aussi, tu es en retard ? »

La fille ne répondit pas. Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, avec son drôle d'air un peu inexpressif où subsistait néanmoins l'ombre d'un sourire mécanique.

« Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle à la place.

Roxas suivit son regard vers l'extérieur où grouillait la foule surexcitée.

« Bah oui...

-Et toi ?

-Hé bien... »

Bien évidemment, il se sentait lui aussi un peu excité et curieux à l'idée de participer à cette cérémonie tant attendue par tous les ados du pays. Cela dit, il n'était pas spécialement pressé de connaître qui était son âme sœur. Ce qu'il lui dit. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Amuse-toi bien alors », dit-elle alors que dans la cour, la foule amorçait un mouvement.

Les bus étaient arrivés.

Roxas fit un mouvement vers les portes du hall, constatant que Naminé ne le suivait pas.

« Tu ne viens pas ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle secoua la tête. Une trace de mélancolie douloureuse s'installa sur son visage.

« Je n'ai pas d'âme sœur.

-Comment ça ? Tout le monde en a une. »

Roxas la dévisagea avec confusion. Cette fille était tellement … bizarre. Tout le monde avait une âme sœur, enfin ! Dire le contraire, cela attirait les mêmes réactions qu'annoncer d'une voix égale qu'on souhaitait le suicide.

Ventus chercha son regard au milieu de la foule et lui fit de grands signes, l'enjoignant de venir les rejoindre tandis que la foule des lycéens désertait peu à peu la cours. Il regarda Naminé encore une fois puis se détourna et sortit dans le soleil.

Quand il se retourna, Naminé n'était plus visible.

**Prochain chapitre : la Cérémonie de****s âmes soeurs.**


	5. La cérémonie des âmes soeurs

**Chapitre publié le 8 juillet 2020.**

**Chapitre 4 : la Cérémonie des âmes sœurs**

Le temple du cœur était un temple de pierre gris-brun et lisse, d'aspect fort simple, s'élevant sous la forme d'une tour de quelques étages attachée à la montagne rocheuse, au fond de la petite vallée où elle avait été érigée. Il était différent du vieux temple de Besaid, songea Yuna. Celui de son village était un bloc de pierre sombre d'aspect peu accueillant ; de petite hauteur, l'essentiel de sa construction se trouvait en sous-sol. C'était un temple vieux et sombre, de la Mort et de l'au-delà, dont seuls les prêtres connaissaient tous les secrets obscurs.

Ce temple-là, quant à lui, avait la forme d'un joli cocon avec sa coupole de pierre lisse et ses fenêtres coupées de colonnes, quoiqu'il n'était orné que de deux banderoles aux couleurs de la divinité honorée, suspendues de part et d'autre de l'entrée où les attendaient deux prêtres aux robes blanches et longues. Elle avisa la petite cabane à droite de l'entrée, boutique de souvenirs, et roula des yeux : ce temple semblait davantage une destination touristique qu'un véritable lieu de culte.

Mais elle était une prêtresse, même si seulement apprentie. Alors, elle était quand même curieuse de visiter l'endroit. Elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans un temple du cœur, après tout.

Le voyage n'avait pas été de tout repos. Ils avaient déjà pris la direction des montagnes, le long de routes de campagne presque désertes. Le bus avait traversé la commune d'Isélia, une petite bourgade aux pieds des montagnes qui était d'ailleurs le village du continent le plus lointain à être rattaché à leur lycée, puis avait entamé la partie la plus longue et pénible du voyage. Alors que le bus s'enfonçait dans les montagnes, grimpant des routes tortueuses qui s'efforcèrent de leur donner la nausée, elle n'avait cessé de consulter l'heure, pressée qu'ils arrivent. Ils avaient dû s'arrêter à deux reprises au bord du précipice pour faire descendre une pauvre fille, affligée d'un mal sérieux des transports - Marta, une élève de leur classe. Yuna l'avait vue remonter à bord, le teint pâle et l'air de vouloir disparaître dans le gouffre longé par la route plutôt que de remettre les pieds dans le véhicule. Elle eut une pensée pour le pauvre garçon blond assis à côté de l'infortunée, qui n'avait pas semblé savoir que dire pour lui remonter le moral.

Et ils étaient arrivés. Les deux cars s'étaient arrêtés sur le petit parking en contrebas du temple, les élèves s'empressant de reprendre leurs bavardages avec excitation tandis que leurs profs tentaient de les réunir. Yuna rajusta le col de sa veste, sentant l'excitation contagieuse des élèves la toucher. Elle aussi avait hâte d'assister à la cérémonie qui allait avoir lieu.

Sur l'injonction des professeurs, la file des élèves se mit en route, discutant joyeusement, grimpant le long du chemin escarpé et étroit entre des barrières de bois qui conduisaient jusqu'à l'entrée du temple. Lentement, la foule s'agglutina sur le petit espace de terre devant les marches, où les regardaient sans bouger les deux prêtres au visage fermé. Yuna leur retourna leur regard, curieuse. N'étaient-ils pas las de devoir initier chaque année des hordes de lycéens peu respectueux du véritable sens de leurs rites ?

La foule parvint à se tasser tant bien que mal devant l'entrée du temple. Bientôt, les conversations se tarirent en un murmure alors que tous fixaient les deux prêtres, attendant.

« C'est mon grand-père », souffla une fille juste à côté de Yuna, qui se retourna, baissant le regard vers une fille aux grands yeux bleus enjoués et aux longs cheveux blonds, qui se tenait les mains l'air fébrile. Colette, une fille de sa classe à qui elle n'avait que rarement parlé.

L'un des prêtres, qui avait la particularité de porter un chapeau brodé des couleurs du temple, s'avança, les mains croisées. Les derniers murmures se turent. Il prit la parole d'une voix calme mais ferme, qui sut se faire entendre jusqu'au dernier rang et imposa un silence de mort.

« Bonjour, mes enfants. Je suis le grand prêtre Brunel, en charge de ce temple. Je conduirai la cérémonie à laquelle vous allez participer. Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici. Après tout, aujourd'hui est un jour important pour vous et pour de nombreux autres jeunes gens dans tout le pays. Il s'agit du jour où vous prendrez contact, pour la première fois, avec votre âme sœur. »

Il eut un sourire en coin.

« En réalité, ce n'est pas totalement vrai. Chaque personne est liée à son âme sœur par un lien qui transcende la mortalité, l'espace et le temps, et ce pour l'éternité. D'une certaine manière, vous êtes constamment en contact, par ce lien sacré qui vous unit. Mais vous connaissez les légendes, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas besoin de vous les rappeler. »

Yuna hocha la tête. Bien sûr qu'elle connaissait les légendes, celles qui se transmettaient dans de beaux livres à la couverture dorée, dont la bibliothèque de son temple contenait des centaines. Des promesses de trouver la part manquante de son âme, le réconfort d'un lien que personne d'autre ne pourrait comprendre, l'espérance d'obtenir ainsi le pouvoir de changer le monde.

Elle s'était demandée ce qu'il se passait quand deux âmes sœurs se rencontraient. Était-ce comme dans les légendes, un éveil de l'âme dans une symphonie de lumière, la découverte d'émotions inconnues qui submergeaient tous les sens ? Elle ne pouvait que faire des suppositions.

Et si... elle ne rencontrait jamais son âme sœur ? Le monde était grand après tout. Et on n'en parlait pas beaucoup car c'était considéré comme une profonde blessure et un échec personnel, mais elle savait que la plupart des adultes, d'un âge avancé, n'avaient jamais trouvé la personne qu'ils recherchaient.

Le prêtre Brunel avait continué à parler pendant qu'elle était plongée dans ses réflexions.

« … et aujourd'hui, vous allez avoir l'occasion de sentir ce lien plus qu'à n'importe quel autre moment de votre vie. Au cours de la cérémonie, menée par mes confrères et consœurs et moi-même, votre cœur entrera en résonance avec celui de votre âme sœur. Si vous êtes chanceux... si vous vous ouvrez au monde spirituel, alors vous verrez peut-être quelque chose... quelque chose, qui vous mettra sur la voie. »

Des murmures enthousiastes s'élevèrent dans la foule. Colette se tourna de nouveau vers elle, l'air songeur.

« C'est vrai ce qu'il dit. Quand je vais travailler au temple, parfois j'entends les prêtres en parler.

-Tu travailles au temple ? demanda Yuna, intriguée. Tu as déjà vu une cérémonie comme celle-là ?

-En fait ma famille est la propriétaire du temple ! pépia Colette avec un grand sourire vers sa partenaire de conversation. Et je suis destinée à leur succéder en tant que prêtresse. Mais je n'ai jamais vu de cérémonie des âmes sœurs. Mais j'ai entendu dire que...

-Il va sans dire qu'un certain nombre de règles seront à respecter, reprit le prêtre, dont l'air soudain sévère fit taire tous les bavards. Vous entrez dans un lieu sacré. Les conversations à voix haute et les attitudes contraires au respect attendu en un tel lieu sont strictement prohibées et vous vaudraient un renvoi immédiat de la cérémonie. Vous êtes prévenus. Maintenant, je vais vous demander de me suivre. Vous devrez écouter attentivement toutes les instructions qui vous seront données. »

Légèrement refroidie par la gravité de ses paroles, la foule lui emboîta le pas en silence par l'ouverture au sommet d'une demi-douzaine de marches, qui semblait mener à une pièce sombre. Alors qu'elles attendaient leur tour en tentant de ne pas se faire écraser les pieds, Yuna se tourna à nouveau vers Colette.

« Moi aussi, je suis une apprentie prêtresse, confia-t-elle.

-C'est vrai ?! s'écria la première. Pour quel temple ?

-Le temple de Besaid.

-Ahh le temple de Besaid... Est-ce qu'il n'a pas, euh, mauvaise réputation ? »

Yuna grimaça.

« Hé bien il est vrai qu'on n'y honore pas les divinités des fleurs et du printemps...

-Mais c'est vrai qu'il y a longtemps, on y faisait des sacrifices humains ? »

Yuna baissa les yeux, mais Colette semblait davantage fascinée que dégoûtée.

« C'était il y a longtemps... Les coutumes ont changé maintenant, tu sais. Mais il y a des siècles, oui, des sacrifices étaient menés afin d'apaiser les esprits des morts et de la nature. »

Elle se souvenait que son père lui avait dit en rigolant, des années plus tôt, que s'ils vivaient encore à cette époque, elle, la future prêtresse du temple, serait vouée un jour ou l'autre à être le prochain sacrifice. Elle avait eu du mal à dormir après cela.

Un garçon au regard candide et aux cheveux bruns, qui se tenait près de Colette, s'immisça dans la conversation.

« Hé, le temple de Besaid, c'est pas là où ils ont fait une enquête l'année dernière parce que quelqu'un a été retrouvé mort ?

-Oui je m'en souviens ! s'écria Colette. Tout le monde disait qu'il y avait un culte secret qui... »

Ils passèrent les portes du temple et se turent. Yuna, troublée, tenta de chasser la conversation de son esprit. Un culte ? A Besaid ? Elle y avait vécu toute sa vie mais n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un quelconque culte. Ce n'était pas grave. Elle avait l'habitude des remarques étonnées de ses camarades quand ils apprenaient sa vocation.

Le hall du temple était une salle étonnamment petite, circulaire au plafond haut d'où pendait un chandelier diffusant une faible lumière. A part quelques gravures sur le sol, les ornements étaient absents. De part et d'autre de l'entrée s'ouvrait un couloir circulaire qui ne laissait pas entrevoir sur quoi il débouchait. En face d'eux, un couloir plus large s'enfonçait dans le temple et elle pouvait distinguer, tout au fond, une double porte d'aspect imposant, éclairée par des torches fixées au mur.

« Vous vous trouvez ici dans le hall du temple. Nous allons maintenant nous diriger vers la salle de purification. Soyez calmes. »

Le prêtre les conduisit le long du couloir central. Leurs pas résonnaient sous la voûte basse et seuls quelques murmures s'échappaient de la foule intimidée par la solennité soudaine de la scène. De par le rétrécissement du couloir, Yuna se retrouva séparée de sa voisine, remplacée par Vanitas, un garçon qui avait l'air constamment en colère à qui elle sourit poliment puis entreprit d'ignorer soigneusement le regard.

Devant elle, Sora serra nerveusement son t-shirt entre ses mains.

« On reste ensemble, hein ? chuchota-t-il à l'intention de Riku et Kairi.

-Bien sûr ! » répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

Kairi se rapprocha de lui quand un mouvement de foule faillit les séparer et lui attrapa le bras. Il en fit de même avec Riku.

Le prêtre ouvrit les portes avec une lenteur travaillée, et tous trois retinrent leur souffle.

En réalité, les portes n'ouvraient que sur un escalier en colimaçon, étroit et raide, qui grimpait dans les étages. Ils ne pouvaient pas être plus de deux sur la même marche, et Riku se retrouva derrière eux, à côté de Yuna qui lui fit un petit sourire. Après une ascension légèrement éprouvante, la petite foule pénétra dans une vaste pièce circulaire, illuminée non pas par des torches, mais par la lumière du soleil qui entrait en flots par les fenêtres percées dans la pierre, fenêtres par lesquelles ils avaient une vue imprenable sur la vallée que le temple surplombait. Ils apercevaient même les bus, en contrebas, minuscules, et la route serpentante qu'ils avaient empruntée. Sora leva les yeux, constatant qu'ils se trouvaient sous la voûte de la coupole.

« Waouh... »

Au centre de la pièce se trouvait, sur une petite plate-forme circulaire en pierre, ce qui ressemblait à un bassin de pierre blanche, assez grand pour qu'une personne puisse s'y recroqueviller. En silence, sans qu'aucune instruction ne soit donnée, les élèves se rassemblèrent devant la plate-forme, sous les regards des prêtres silencieux.

Quand tous furent entrés, le grand prêtre Brunel s'avança. Ils entendirent les portes claquer à l'étage inférieur.

« Bien. La cérémonie va alors commencer. Quand votre nom sera appelé, vous vous avancerez jusqu'au bassin de purification... » Il désigna d'un large geste de la main le bassin derrière lui. « … et vous laverez les mains et le visage. Puis vous descendrez dans la salle de l'autel, en empruntant les escaliers derrière moi. »

Tous suivirent son regard, vers un escalier qui descendait dans le sol, derrière le bassin. Un léger malaise courut dans les rangs ; étaient-ils supposés passer ce moment seuls ?

Le prêtre sortit une feuille de sa robe.

« Alba Kairi, appela-t-il.

-C'est par ordre alphabétique, par classe, comprit Riku tandis que Kairi écarquillait les yeux et eut un mouvement de recul. Si c'était juste par ordre alphabétique, Sarah Abon de la classe 304 aurait été la première.

-Je... J'y vais, murmura Kairi alors que Riku la poussait doucement dans le dos.

-Courage ! » chuchota Sora.

Kairi était la première aussi l'attention de l'assemblée fut maximale quand elle traversa la pièce, les jambes hésitantes mais le regard déterminé, pour rejoindre le bassin d'eau sacrée. Après une seconde d'hésitation, elle plongea ses mains dans l'eau et se mouilla légèrement le visage, avant de se tourner à moitié vers le prêtre. Celui-ci lui indiqua le fond de la salle et Sora et Riku la regardèrent contourner le bassin, leur jeter un dernier regard, puis disparaître dans le sol.

« Almasy Seifer. »

Hayner émit un ricanement à côté de Roxas, qui patientait près de son frère. Seifer, d'ordinaire très arrogant, ne semblait pas très à l'aise et ce fut d'une démarche gauche qu'il se dirigea vers le bassin.

« Brunel Colette. »

Il n'y eut aucun signe dans le langage corporel du prêtre qu'il avait un lien avec la jeune fille quand sa petite-fille traversa la salle et faillit trébucher sur la marche de la plate-forme. Celle-ci n'en montra pas davantage.

Hayner fut appelé. Roxas, Pence et Olette lui souhaitèrent bonne chance.

Par la suite, Roxas sentit son attention se relâcher. En contrepartie, il sentait monter en lui le stress de l'attente. Un certain incident le ramena à la réalité quand le prêtre dut pour la première fois répéter un nom.

« Misaki Xion. »

Personne ne sortit des rangs. Les élèves se regardèrent en murmurant, cherchant des yeux cette dénommée Xion. Roxas fronça les sourcils : il ne connaissait pas encore très bien certains élèves et le nom de Xion ne lui disait rien.

Un professeur s'avança vers le prêtre et murmura quelque chose. Il hocha la tête et lut le nom suivant.

« Natien Tidus. »

Roxas haussa les sourcils.

« Pourquoi...

-Ah j'ai entendu dire que Xion avait redoublé, marmonna Pence. Elle a déjà fait la cérémonie l'année dernière.

-Xion, c'est...

-Tu vois pas qui c'est ? Normal. C'est la fille toujours maussade avec les cheveux noirs et courts.

-Elle est plutôt mignonne, ajouta Olette.

-Difficile de le remarquer, grinça Pence. Elle ne parle pas beaucoup aux autres, et reste souvent à l'écart. »

Un regard du second prêtre les fit taire au moment où Pence était appelé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un nom sortait de la bouche du grand prêtre, qui figea brièvement le cœur de Roxas.

« Thirtyn Roxas.

-Bonne chance », soufflèrent Ventus et Olette.

Roxas se força à leur sourire alors qu'il quittait la sécurité de la foule. Il se sentait cruellement tendu, sentant son dos transpercé par plusieurs dizaines d'yeux. Le prêtre le suivit d'un regard impassible tandis qu'il grimpait sur la marche de la plate-forme et se dirigeait vers le bassin. L'eau limpide lui renvoya son reflet, et il se rendit compte du stress visible sur son visage. Elle était un peu froide ; il frissonna quand il plongea les mains dans l'eau et se les passa sur le visage. Le contact des gouttelettes qui glissaient sur son menton était désagréable.

Derrière lui, le prêtre appela le nom suivant.

Contournant le bassin, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'escalier qui s'enfonçait dans le sol, dans un tunnel aux murs de briques sans ornement autre que des lanternes très simples qui diffusaient juste assez de lumière pour savoir où mettre les pieds. Il descendit. Marche après marche. Le son de ses pas emplissait ses oreilles. Bientôt, il n'entendit plus rien d'autre que lui.

Le tunnel s'enfonçait dans le sol. Il était sous terre maintenant, c'était certain, probablement profondément dans la falaise derrière le temple. Jusqu'où devait-il encore descendre ?

Et puis il lui semblait que la lumière diminuait au fur et à mesure.

Il atteignit la dernière marche. Devant lui, un couloir s'étendait, plongé dans la semi-obscurité. Et au fond de celui-ci, l'entrée d'une salle qu'il discernait à peine.

Un prêtre se tenait devant lui, à la base de l'escalier. Roxas sursauta ; il venait seulement de le remarquer. Le prêtre, sans prononcer un mot, lui fit signe de poursuivre son chemin. Il obéit.

Le cœur battant, le jeune garçon remonta le couloir. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait trouver au bout : pourquoi les premiers appelés n'étaient-ils pas remontés ? Y avait-il une autre sortie ?

L'entrée obscure au fond du couloir l'attirait. Il ne sentait plus ses jambes ; il avait l'impression bizarre qu'elles ne lui obéissaient plus, se contentant de le porter vers sa destination.

Il crut entendre un chant, une voix féminine, qui comme l'invitait à se joindre aux autres.

Roxas entra dans la salle. Il lui était difficile de mettre du sens dans ce qu'il se passait. Il ne voyait pas grand-chose, et ses paupières étaient curieusement lourdes.

Une main lui agrippa sa manche, et il sursauta, momentanément arraché à sa transe. Il croisa le regard familier d'une fille.

« Tu sens, toi aussi ? » Kairi ? C'était la voix de Kairi. « Tu sens... cette présence ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Oui, il pensait savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire. La main le lâcha et la présence de Kairi disparut à ses côtés. Mais il y en avait d'autres dans la salle, ombres errantes qu'il ne parvenait pas à reconnaître.

En toute honnêteté, Roxas fut incapable par la suite de raconter la suite des événements. Tout se brouillait dans sa tête. Il y avait des ombres, des murmures, une voix qui chantait. Des lumières qui flashaient et disparaissaient.

Mais il y eut quelque chose qui demeura dans son esprit. Une vision, qui se grava dans ses songes. Était-ce un rêve, une hallucination ? Probablement.

_Il était sur le rivage. L'écume venait effleurer ses pieds dans un frémissement calme. Autour de lui, une nuée de lumières, telles des lucioles, s'élevait dans les cieux. Il les regardait partir, sentiment d'impuissance et de vide enflant en lui ; ces lueurs dorées qui scintillaient dans la pénombre étaient si jolies et captivantes... Il tendit le bras ; ses doigts passèrent à travers._

_Soudain, une main se referma sur son poignet. Un cri resta coincé dans sa gorge alors qu'il se retournait._

* * *

Roxas revint à la réalité. Le soleil le frappa de plein fouet ; il se passa la main sur les yeux. Combien de temps était-il resté plongé dans ses pensées ?

Autour de lui, les élèves discutaient en groupes épars, mais le volume des conversations était nettement inférieur à celui du matin. Après que la Cérémonie se soit achevée, les élèves étaient redescendus sur l'aire de parking. Il était midi passé – où avait filé le temps ? - et ils avaient eu la permission de s'installer sur les tables de pique-nique ombragées pour déjeuner.

Mais Roxas n'avait même pas déballé son repas. Il tripotait sans y penser le sac plastique, à l'instar de ses amis et de son frère, qui murmuraient entre eux.

« … moi j'ai rien vu de spécial, disait Olette, l'air déçu. Enfin je crois. Bizarrement, j'ai du mal à me souvenir de la cérémonie. Pas vous ? »

Tous secouèrent la tête.

« Moi non plus, je pense pas avoir vu quelque chose, grommela Hayner. Et toi, Roxas ? »

Roxas tenta de se souvenir de sa vision.

« Si... je crois que j'ai vu un truc, mais...

-Vas-y, raconte !

-Ben... je me souviens de lumières. Plein, plein de lumières qui s'envolaient. Tout autour de moi.

-Hmm... En quoi ça va t'aider à trouver son âme sœur ? s'étonna Pence.

-Hé bien... bonne question.

-T'es sûr que t'as rien vu d'autre ?

-Euh... il y avait une plage... sinon, non, rien. »

A vrai dire, il avait un peu de mal à se souvenir.

« Moi aussi, je crois que j'ai vu quelque chose, dit soudain Ventus, mais je ne m'en souviens pas très bien... C'était bizarre. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Je crois qu'il y avait un feu... une odeur de fumée, je crois...

-Peut-être que tu vas rencontrer ton âme sœur dans un incendie ?

-C'est peut-être un pompier...

-En fait, vous allez pas le croire, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui essayait de me tuer, lâcha tranquillement Ventus.

-Super, vachement romantique, commenta Roxas avec sarcasme, ce qui eut pour effet de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Vous êtes chanceux, quand même, reprit Hayner d'un ton geignard. Nous on n'a rien vu...

-Oh, mais... c'est vrai que vous êtes frères, non ? Frères jumeaux ? » pépia Pence. Quand ils confirmèrent, il poursuivit : « J'ai entendu dire que les jumeaux étaient particulièrement liés au monde spirituel. C'est peut-être pour ça... »

A la table à côté, Sora, Riku et Kairi étaient eux aussi en pleine discussion sur leur nouvelle expérience. Sora, très enthousiaste, leur racontait la vision qu'il avait eue dans le temple.

« … c'était trop bizarre ! J'étais dans une sorte de tunnel, comme dans un vieux château ou un truc comme ça, il faisait tout sombre, un peu comme si... comme si tout espoir avait disparu ! Et tout à coup, j'ai vu une lumière tout au bout, et je me suis retrouvé sur l'île du Destin !

-Et ensuite ?

-Bah c'est tout. Ça s'est arrêté là. Mais il y avait quelqu'un dans la lumière !

-Ohhh... C'était qui ?

-Je n'ai pas vu son visage, avoua Sora. Et vous ? Vous avez vu quoi ?

-Moi... répondit Kairi après un instant de silence. … je n'ai pas... très envie d'en parler. »

_Elle sombrait dans un océan sans fond. Le courant caressait son visage, l'entraînant inexorablement vers le fond. Elle ferma les yeux. La lumière du ciel diminuait peu à peu, remplacée par les ténèbres des profondeurs, et elle avait depuis longtemps perdu espoir de la rejoindre._

_Soudain, une main creva la surface. Une main tendue vers elle, l'invitant à l'attraper. _

_Elle leva une main tremblante, glacée, qu'elle ne sentait plus. La poigne de l'inconnu, chaude et forte, se referma sur sa main, et elle se sentit ramenée à la surface._

_Le soleil était caché par le visage de son sauveur, le plongeant dans l'ombre. Quand elle le regarda, crachant de l'eau, les yeux ruisselants, elle ne put distinguer ses traits._

Ça lui rappelait des choses. De vieux cauchemars de son enfance. Elle ne voulait plus revivre cela.

Sora se tourna vers Riku.

« Et toi, Riku ? Tu as vu quelque chose ? »

Riku se renfrogna. Évitant leur regard, il déchirait son morceau de pain du bout des doigts.

« … Non. Je n'ai rien vu. »

Sa réponse jeta un froid sur le petit trio. Kairi et Sora échangèrent un regard.

« Tu sais, commença la jeune fille. C'est plutôt normal. Beaucoup de gens ne voient rien pendant la cérémonie. Ça ne veut pas dire...

-... ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne trouveras pas ton âme sœur, compléta Sora.

-Merci d'essayer de me consoler, lâcha Riku, mais c'est pas la peine. J'ai pas envie de parler de ça. Tchh, quelle perte de temps cette sortie. »

Un silence tomba sur la table. Pour se distraire, Sora dévisagea leur quatrième compagnon, un garçon aux cheveux pâles qui s'appelait … Joshua. Il avait des traits si androgynes que Sora l'avait pris pour une fille au premier abord. C'étaient eux qui s'étaient invités à sa table, comme il était seul et que les autres tables étaient toutes occupées. Joshua ne leur prêtait aucune attention, paraissant plongé dans ses pensées. Sora suivit son regard, vers un petit trio installé dans l'herbe un peu plus loin. Il reconnut aussitôt Neku, Shiki et Beat, des membres de leur classe. Il n'avait jamais parlé aux deux derniers, mais il avait déjà tenté de communiquer avec Neku malgré le manque de loquacité du jeune garçon. Il le trouvait amusant.

Cependant, quelque chose semblait différent aujourd'hui. Neku était entouré de ses deux amis, un air profondément choqué sur le visage. Les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, il leur parlait mais ses paroles leur étaient inaudibles.

« Neku a l'air traumatisé, remarqua-t-il.

-Ah... dit Kairi, et Sora se demanda comment elle faisait parfois pour tout sembler savoir. Apparemment il a eu une vision lui aussi. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais ça semblait être assez perturbant.

-Entrer en contact avec le monde spirituel, dit soudain Joshua, ce n'est pas de tout repos. Ce garçon doit être très doué pour voir ce qu'il a vu. »

Intrigué, le trio se tourna vers lui.

« Tu as vu quelque chose, Joshua ? » demanda Kairi, curieuse.

Il se contenta de lui retourner un sourire qui sonnait faux.

« C'était une expérience pour le moins intéressante, je dois le reconnaître.

-Vraiment ? grinça Riku, l'air de vouloir le contredire. Moi je continue de croire que ce n'est que de la fumisterie, hein. »

Il jeta un regard de défi à Joshua, mais le jeune garçon ne prit pas la peine de le regarder.

« Je veux dire, en quoi ça nous permettrait de trouver son âme sœur ? poursuivit Riku. Est-ce que ça existe, au moins ?

-Tu sais, répondit Kairi en se tournant vers lui, il paraît qu'Aeris sait qui est son âme sœur maintenant. »

A peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots que cette dernière se matérialisa à leurs côtés.

« Vous parlez de la cérémonie ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux pétillants. Alors ?

-C'est vrai que tu sais qui est ton âme sœur ? demanda aussitôt Riku, l'air dubitatif mais un peu curieux.

-Je pense en avoir une petite idée, oui », dit Aeris. Sora remarqua quelque chose d'assombri dans son regard, quelque chose de presque triste, malgré son sourire. Il inclina la tête, prêt à dire quelque chose, mais Aeris poursuivit subitement : « C'est comme Colette. Vous savez qui est Colette ? Elle aussi, elle sait. »

Colette... semblait beaucoup plus heureuse qu'Aeris, remarqua Sora. Les yeux brillants, les joues rouges, elle discutait avec animation avec Emil et Marta.

« Waaah... quelle chance, murmura Kairi. Moi aussi, j'aurais vraiment aimé savoir. »

Sora ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. Lui aussi ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu déçu. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose de plus... remarquable. Tout comme Riku, qui pourtant n'avait cessé d'affirmer qu'il n'en avait que faire.

* * *

Ils reprirent le car après le déjeuner, pour arriver au lycée une demi-heure après le début du cours qui se tenait à cet horaire. Naturellement, celui-ci avait été annulé. Il leur restait donc une demi-heure à patienter jusqu'au début du cours suivant, temps qu'un Roxas esseulé décida de mettre à profit en partant à la recherche de Naminé. Qu'avait-elle fait pendant tout ce temps ? Elle était restée au lycée ? Ou alors elle était retournée chez elle ? Où habitait-elle, d'ailleurs ?

Les couloirs étaient déserts. Il faisait beau, et les élèves qui n'avaient pas cours profitaient des derniers jours de soleil à l'extérieur. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver que les couloirs en devenaient presque glauques.

Il erra au hasard pendant quelques minutes, avant de décider d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à la bibliothèque, où il avait croisé la jeune fille pour la première fois. Mais alors qu'il tournait à l'angle du couloir, une main se referma sur son poignet gauche.

Une exclamation de surprise resta coincée dans sa gorge. Il sursauta et se retourna en fronçant les sourcils, prêt à reprendre qui l'abordait de la sorte.

Derrière lui se tenait un jeune homme grand, trop grand à son goût. Roxas ne le reconnut pas mais ses traits déjà adultes lui fit supposer qu'il s'agissait d'un grand de terminale. Le garçon avait des cheveux en pétard d'un rouge flamboyant, mèches aussi acérées que ses yeux verts qui le dévisageaient sans le cacher d'un regard inquisiteur, en dépit du sourire aimable plaqué sur son visage.

« Salut ! Tu as un moment ? Je dois te dire un mot. »

Roxas fronça davantage les sourcils et libéra son poignet d'un geste agacé. Il n'avait jamais supporté les grands qui faisaient leur chef.

« Quoi ? répondit-il, ce qui n'était peut-être pas la meilleure réponse possible pour faire une bonne première impression.

-Tu t'appelles Roxas, c'est ça ? Enchanté, moi, c'est Axel. Tu t'en souviendras ? »

Roxas hocha machinalement la tête, sachant pertinemment qu'il aura oublié son nom d'ici cinq minutes. De même que ce grand l'oubliera certainement dès qu'il aura fini de lui parler.

Peut-être allait-il lui reprocher de traîner dans les couloirs pendant les heures de cours ? Il se prépara mentalement à un sermon de ce genre, mais ce ne fut absolument pas ce qui sortit de la bouche du jeune homme.

« Voilà. On a un problème. Je sais que t'es nouveau, et qu'on t'a pas tout expliqué. C'est pour ça qu'on m'a demandé de m'en charger, d'ailleurs. C'est pas étonnant, je me tape toujours le sale travail », rigola Axel en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Roxas ne fut pas dupe. Ce terminale ne se serait jamais donné la peine d'adresser la parole à un seconde pour avoir une conversation décontractée.

« Alors si je comprends bien, le problème vient de moi, dit-il en soupirant. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai ignoré une coutume très importante du lycée, c'est ça ?

-D'une certaine façon, oui. »

Roxas le regarda, attendant qu'il poursuive, mais le jeune homme semblait choisir ses mots. Les bras croisés, il avait l'air un peu plus sérieux et l'observait comme s'il analysait le moindre détail de son expression. Roxas comprit aussitôt qu'il ne devrait pas lui faire confiance.

« Tu vois, Roxas, il y a une légende très spéciale qui circule sur ce lycée. Tu aimes les histoires de fantôme ?

-C'est la légende sur la malédiction de ma classe, c'est ça ? devina-t-il.

-Bingo ! Pas la peine de tourner autour du pot, alors. Tant mieux. Bon. Est-ce qu'on t'a raconté cette histoire ?

-Maintenant que j'y pense... non, pas en détail, répondit Roxas, légèrement agacé à présent.

-D'accord. Alors je vais te la raconter ! »

Tant mieux ? Il était un peu ennuyé de cette conversation impromptue, mais en même temps, cela avait un lien avec son exposé, alors...

« Ok bon. Je ne suis pas très doué pour raconter des histoires. » Il fit semblant de s'éclaircir la voix, puis reprit, plus doucement, plus sérieux : « Il y a 26 ans, il y avait cette élève dans la classe 203 que tout le monde adorait. Elle était mignonne, intelligente, calme et douce, et gentille. Bref, tu vois, elle était aimée de tous. C'était une Kiryu, d'une importante famille. »

A l'annonce du nom de Kiryu, Roxas sentit son attention redoubler. Kiryu ? Était-elle de la famille de Naminé ?

« Mais un jour, continua Axel, prenant un air mélancolique, elle mourut subitement dans un accident, au beau milieu de l'année scolaire. Ce fut une véritable tragédie pour ses camarades.

-J'imagine...

-Ils ne s'en remirent pas. En fait, ils refusèrent même d'accepter sa mort. » Axel lui décocha un sourire entendu qu'il ne comprit pas. « Ce fut un des élèves qui commença. Il pointa du doigt le bureau vide de la fille et déclara : « Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, Kiryu n'est pas morte ! Elle est là, avec nous ! » »

Roxas haussa un sourcil peu convaincu. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Le sourire d'Axel s'élargit.

« Alors... un à un les autres élèves se sont mis à jouer le jeu, et à prétendre que leur chère amie était bien vivante, parmi eux. Et même les profs s'y sont mis à leur tour. Ils disaient que la fille était là. Ils lui réservaient une place. Ils lui passaient les cours. Ils avaient des conversations avec elle. Cela a duré jusqu'à la fin de l'année, et ça aurait dû s'arrêter là, mais...

-Mais ? » le pressa sèchement Roxas quand Axel fit mine de s'arrêter pour faire monter le suspense. En vérité, il était maintenant vraiment curieux. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait cette histoire et...

« Hé bien... Lors de la fête de fin d'année, il lui avait été réservée une place. Et sais-tu ce qui apparaissait sur la photo de classe prise lors de l'événement ? »

Roxas ne répondit pas, ne le quitta pas des yeux, attendant sa réponse.

« La fille décédée apparaissait, sur le siège qui lui avait été attribué, dit Axel, un petit sourire tranquille aux lèvres. L'air pâle, les yeux vides, mais bel et bien là. Cette photo a été perdue, mais elle est véridique. Tous les élèves d'il y a 26 ans pourraient te l'affirmer. Tu vois, Roxas ? Cette classe a voulu poursuivre la mort ; ce faisant, elle a invité la mort dans la classe, et la mort ne l'a pas quittée depuis.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me racontes ça ? marmonna Roxas, soudain très mal à l'aise.

-Je te raconte ça pour que tu comprennes. Arrête de poursuivre la mort. Si tu continues, alors...

-Est-ce que... ça a un rapport avec Naminé Kiryu... ?

-Aucune élève de seconde ne s'appelle ainsi. Si tu ne me crois pas, va voir les listes de classe. Elles traînent souvent sur les bureaux des profs. »

Roxas le dévisagea, mais rien dans le visage du grand ne trahissait une quelconque blague.

« Ce n'est pas possible, tenta-t-il cependant, sans pouvoir s'y opposer. Je l'ai vue, je lui ai parlé. Ce matin d'ailleurs...

-Roxas. »

Le ton autoritaire du plus grand le fit instinctivement reculer. Axel paraissait plus dangereux que ce qu'il avait cru.

« Moi je suis pas concerné. Je suis en terminale et dans quelques mois, je quitterai ce lycée. Mais pense à ta classe. Pense à ce que tes actions pourraient avoir comme conséquences, pour toi et pour eux. Ce n'est pas bon de traîner avec la mort, Roxas. »

Roxas fit un nouveau pas en arrière.

« J'y réfléchirai... »

Il recula encore. L'autre ne fit pas signe de le suivre. Ni ne fit signe de vouloir continuer à parler. Alors le jeune garçon tourna les talons, toute pensée de retrouver Naminé disparue.

* * *

« Alors ? »

Axel soupira en refermant la porte de la salle de classe inoccupée où Larxène et Marluxia avaient élu domicile.

« Ben quoi ? J'ai fait comme on avait dit. Je lui ai raconté l'histoire. Pourquoi c'est à moi de le faire, d'abord ? Est-ce que j'ai une tête de seconde ? C'est pas aux gens de sa classe de s'en occuper ?

-Pourquoi tu me regardes ? s'écria Larxène. J'suis pas sa baby-sitter !

-Et ben moi non plus, figure-toi.

-Allons allons », entreprit de tempérer Marluxia. Dans la même classe qu'Axel, c'était le plus calme des trois, autoproclamé chef de leur petit trio. « N'oublions pas que ce serait embêtant qu'il en soit informé par un ou une de sa classe. C'est pour ça que personne ne lui a rien dit ; ils doivent faire attention à leurs paroles s'ils ne veulent pas attirer le mauvais sort.

-Et les deux premières là... Terra et Aqua... ils auraient pas pu ?

-Peu importe. L'essentiel est que ce soit fait. J'espère qu'il aura compris le message... »

* * *

Ventus finissait plus tôt. Roxas rentra donc seul. Il se sentait un peu agité, et décida de prendre un peu l'air en faisant un tour dans la ville avant de rentrer.

Ses pas le menèrent du côté de la forêt, séparée du reste de la ville par un long mur de pierre quand ce n'était pas par les maisons elles-mêmes. Il devrait y faire un tour, un jour ou l'autre... Mais pas maintenant, alors que le soir commençait à tomber.

Il continua sa route, plongé dans ses pensées. L'histoire d'Axel tournait et retournait dans sa tête. Il était presque certain que ce n'était qu'un crétin de terminale qui avait trouvé hilarant de faire une blague au petit nouveau de seconde, hein, mais...

_Si tu ne me crois pas, va voir les listes de classe._

Ce serait... facile à vérifier. Mais en réalité, il avait peur de ce qu'il risquait de trouver.

Ses mains effleurèrent la clôture de barreaux d'aciers qui courait le long de la route, sur un muret de pierre. Il jeta un regard de côté. Oh. Le cimetière. Il devrait bientôt tourner à gauche, alors, pour remonter vers son quartier... du moins le pensait-il. Il ne se souvenait pas être un jour venu jusqu'ici.

Un mouvement sur sa droite lui fit tourner instinctivement la tête. Roxas se figea.

De l'autre côté des barreaux, une silhouette blanche et solitaire se tenait au milieu des tombes, tête baissée vers une pierre tombale. Elle était loin, mais il la reconnut aussitôt.

Naminé Kiryu.

Le soleil couchant teintait ses cheveux de reflets sanglants. Elle lui tournait le dos, mais il savait que c'était elle.

Un frisson parcourut sa nuque, s'installant en lui avec un poids lugubre. Il savait qu'il aurait dû aussitôt quitter les lieux mais il ne pouvait détourner le regard. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne subitement, un bouquet de fleurs pressé contre sa poitrine, et ne croise son regard.

Roxas ne se considérait pas comme un froussard. Mais il s'arracha aussitôt à sa contemplation et reprit son chemin d'un pas rapide, prenant soin de ne pas se retourner.

_Le 12 octobre,_

_Aujourd'hui, nous sommes allés au temple du cœur, dans les montagnes, pour la cérémonie des âmes sœurs. Je suis un peu déçu c'était moins intéressant que ce qu'on m'avait dit. Je pense avoir vu quelque chose, mais je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi ça me permettrait de retrouver mon âme sœur. _

_Les gens sont bizarres ici. J'ai rencontré un grand qui _

**Prochain chapitre : le premier tombe.**


	6. La fin de la paix

**Chapitre publié le 17 août 2020**

**Chapitre 5 : La fin de la paix**

_Dimanche 14 octobre_

« Alors... Comment ça se passe, ton commerce de fleurs ?

-Très bien ! répondit Aeris en mélangeant le contenu de sa tasse, trop chaude. Merci pour ton aide, d'ailleurs. Je n'ai plus trop le temps de m'en occuper en dehors des week-ends, mais je compte bien profiter des vacances pour terminer mon travail. »

C'était le petit passe-temps d'Aeris : vendre les fleurs qu'elle cultivait dans sa petite église désaffectée. Cela ne lui rapportait pas beaucoup d'argent, mais elle aimait l'expérience, et surtout, l'air ravi des enfants qui les lui achetaient pour quelques piécettes. Bien entendu, le Jardin Radieux était une ville où les fleurs ne manquaient pas ; comme Zack le lui avait fait remarquer, elle aurait moins de clients ici que dans une autre ville pour cette raison. Il lui avait conseillé des fleurs qu'on ne trouvait pas même ici, et des quartiers délaissés par les agents d'entretien de la ville, comme le quartier des casernes, par exemple, où se trouvait l'école d'entraînement des futurs gardes de la cité. C'était ainsi, d'ailleurs, qu'elle avait fait la connaissance des amis de Zack.

Zack grignota un biscuit avec un sourire heureux.

« Super ! Je pourrai t'accompagner ?

-Bien sûr ! Un peu de compagnie, j'aimerais vraiment.

-Moi aussi ! Enfin, on aura entraînement pendant ces vacances, mais tu vois j'aimerais vraiment pas rester à la caserne pendant deux semaines. Je veux voir ma petite amie aussi ! Au fait, comment ça s'est passé, la Cérémonie des âmes sœurs ? »

Zack avait vraiment le don de changer de sujet sans crier gare. Elle avala sa gorgée de chocolat chaud – il était vraiment excellent - et prit son temps pour répondre, affichant un sourire paisible.

« Hé bien... c'était assez fascinant. Étrangement, je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose...

-C'était pareil pour moi, renchérit-il en riant. C'est trop bizarre, non ? Ça te fait pas un peu peur ? »

Zack était en première. Il avait donc passé la Cérémonie l'année précédente.

« Non, dit Aeris en secouant la tête. Je n'ai rien senti de dangereux dans cette salle. L'entité qui réside dans ce temple est inoffensive.

-L'entité... » Zack fit la moue. Elle savait qu'il avait du mal à croire à toutes ces histoires d'esprits. Il se reprit très vite, retrouvant son grand sourire avec cependant une pointe de timidité.

« Et euh... tu as eu une vision ? Parce que c'est le cas de certaines personnes. Moi, je n'avais rien vu... J'étais un peu déçu, mais bon c'est comme ça... Et toi ?

-Je crois que j'ai eu une vision, oui. »

Elle n'ajouta rien, malgré la réaction de Zack qui guettait la moindre de ses paroles.

« Quoi, c'est tout ? Et alors ? Tu as vu quoi ? »

Elle rit et posa son menton sur ses mains croisées.

« C'est un secret. »

En vérité, elle n'avait rien de particulièrement intéressant à raconter. Sa vision, quoique obscure, avait été suffisante pour lui faire soupçonner l'identité de son âme sœur.

Ce n'était pas Zack.

Mais ce n'était pas grave. Elle aimait Zack. Elle resterait avec lui. Rares étaient les personnes, après tout, qui finissaient leur vie avec leur âme sœur. Beaucoup ne la rencontraient même pas de toute leur vie. Elle avait eu cette chance, de la connaître. Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle doive mettre fin à une relation précieuse pour autant.

Elle n'était pas certaine que Zack le comprenne totalement. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle ne souhaitait pas lui en parler. Pas maintenant du moins.

Alors que Zack boudait, tentant d'acheter son secret par des promesses variées, Aeris se renfonça dans le dossier rembourré de sa banquette et promena son regard sur le petit salon de thé bondé. C'était leur petit coin à eux, d'ordinaire plutôt calme, mais comme il pleuvait ce dimanche et que les vacances étaient proches, bon nombre de citadins s'étaient réfugiés dans la salle surchauffée autour d'une crêpe ou d'un chocolat chaud.

« Et, c'est pas Léon là-bas ? » s'exclama soudain Zack.

Elle suivit son regard. Effectivement, Léon se trouvait installé à une petite table ronde, de l'autre côté de la salle. Léon était un ami proche. Au début, c'était l'ami de Yuffie, tous deux aspirants à être des gardes de la cité. Et puis Yuffie s'était liée d'amitié avec Cloud. Cette année, Léon était en 202, et Cloud et Yuffie en 204, si bien qu'elle les voyait moins.

« Si c'est lui...

-C'est qui cette fille ? »

Léon n'était pas seul. Arborant son habituel air blasé, il se trouvait attablé avec une fille aux cheveux noirs vêtue de bleu et de noir qui ne semblait avoir cure de son expression ronchonne et lui parlait avec animation.

« Oh... » Aeris retint un rire. « Je crois que c'est Linoa. Une fille de sa classe. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il s'est montré malpoli avec elle, alors Linoa lui a lancé un défi. Le premier qui arrivait aux portes du château avait gagné. Et c'est elle qui a gagné. Donc, Léon a été obligé de lui payer un thé. »

Zack s'esclaffa.

« Bien fait pour lui. C'est triste, mais ça lui apprendra.

-Oui, il a cru qu'il pourrait aisément gagner, mais... Léon n'a pas passé son enfance au Jardin Radieux, comme elle. Il vient de Traverse, tu te rappelles ? Alors il ne connaît pas tous les raccourcis secrets de cette ville. »

Ils observèrent un instant Linoa qui menaçait de sa petite cuillère un Léon peu impressionné, puis l'attention d'Aeris revint sur son compagnon quand celui-ci fit glisser sur la table un petit paquet grossièrement emballé.

« Voilà... Je voulais te le donner avant, mais on n'a pas pu se voir, alors... dit-il en se grattant la nuque, évitant son retard.

-C'est pour moi ? Oh merci !

-C'est pas grand-chose... »

Ce « pas grand-chose » se révéla être un nouveau ruban au tissu soyeux, pour remplacer le vieux morceau de tissu élimé aux couleurs défraîchies qu'elle utilisait depuis des années, et qu'elle aima aussitôt.

* * *

_Mardi 16 octobre_

« Roxas... Je peux te dire un mot ? »

Ils attendaient devant la salle de français quand Kairi s'était détachée de son petit groupe d'amis pour aller rejoindre Roxas, qui la dévisagea d'un air surpris. La jeune fille, à laquelle il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup parler, avait l'air curieusement grave.

« Ok...

-On peut aller un peu plus loin ? » demanda Kairi à voix basse.

Il la suivit dans le couloir, un peu à l'écart du reste de la classe. Il surprit quelques regards indiscrets, et tenta tant bien que mal de les ignorer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il.

Kairi évitait son regard. Elle se tenait le bras, et c'étaient les deux seuls signes de sa nervosité comme elle s'efforçait de conserver une voix naturelle.

« Tu as entendu parler de la malédiction de la classe 203 ? »

Roxas soupira.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ça ? Oui, on me l'a déjà racontée. Il y a 26 ans, une fille est morte dans la classe. Mais ses camarades ont fait comme si elle était toujours là. Alors, son esprit est resté dans la classe et est même apparu sur la photo de classe de fin d'année. »

Kairi parut à moitié soulagée.

« D'accord. Tant mieux, tu es au courant alors. Mais... est-ce que tu connais la suite de l'histoire ?

-La suite ?

-Oui... Apparemment, la malédiction ne s'est pas arrêtée là. On nous en a parlé, en début d'année, mais tu n'étais pas encore là. Je suppose que je devais te mettre au courant. »

La sonnerie retentit et les bavardages des élèves redoublèrent alors qu'ils se hâtaient de se mettre en rang devant la porte, qui ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir et à déverser son lot d'élèves dans le couloir.

« Tu me raconteras ça tout à l'heure, d'accord ? dit Roxas. Il va falloir y aller. »

Kairi eut soudain l'air un peu paniquée. Elle leva une main vers lui comme pour le retenir.

« C'est important, Roxas. La... la mort n'a jamais quitté la classe et … »

Le reste de ses paroles fut noyé dans le bruit de la foule qui prit d'assaut le couloir.

La prof de français leur annonça qu'ils allaient se remettre par groupes pour continuer leur exposé. Aussitôt, tous les élèves saisirent l'occasion pour poursuivre leurs bavardages tout en changeant de place.

Sora regarda Kairi s'asseoir à côté de lui, l'air troublé.

« Tu as pu parler à Roxas ? demanda-t-il.

-Non... Il pense que c'est moins important que d'arriver à l'heure en cours.

-Ok ! Bon, la prochaine fois, c'est à moi d'essayer.

-Non, Sora ! Et si ce que Terra et Aqua avaient dit était vrai ? C'est peut-être dangereux...

-Ben justement. C'est aussi dangereux pour toi que pour moi, alors...

-Vous parlez de quoi ? »

Emil et Marta, leurs compagnons d'exposé, venaient s'installer à leur table. Ils secouèrent la tête, et changèrent de sujet.

« Alors... où est-ce qu'on en est ? demanda Sora.

-J'ai rassemblé un peu de documentation, dit Emil en sortant quelques feuilles de son classeur, mais je ne savais pas trop où chercher. Il faudrait aller voir s'il n'y a pas des livres intéressants à la bibliothèque.

-Pareil », renchérirent Kairi et Marta.

Un peu embarrassé, Sora s'abstint de signaler qu'il avait complètement oublié de faire des recherches de son côté.

« Alors ? demanda soudain Marta, les yeux brillants. Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de la cérémonie des âmes sœurs ?

-Euh...

-Moi j'ai trouvé ça fascinant ! Et tellement romantique, soupira Marta. Mais je n'ai pas eu de vision... Quel dommage.

-Et toi, Emil ? » s'enquit Sora, mais le jeune garçon se contenta de secouer la tête en triturant nerveusement son écharpe qui ne le quittait jamais. Pendant ce temps, Kairi racontait dans les détails sa propre vision à Marta qui buvait ses paroles.

Emil griffonna quelque chose sur une feuille.

« En tout cas, nous devrions en parler dans notre exposé. C'est important. » Tous hochèrent la tête. « Après, j'avoue que je trouve le sujet très vaste. Il n'y a pas de plan qui me vienne en tête. »

Tous murmurèrent leur acquiescement à l'exception de Kairi qui décida de ne pas se laisser abattre.

« Pas de panique. On peut faire une introduction qui rappelle la définition du concept d'âme sœur. Puis grand I : l'histoire de cette notion, comment elle était abordée auparavant...

-On met les légendes dedans ? demanda Marta.

-Ben... je suppose que oui.

-Ça va pas faire beaucoup ?

-On verra plus tard ! Bon, grand II. Quels sont les impacts de cette notion sur la société de nos jours ?

-Et grand III ?

-Il faut forcément un grand III ?

-Oui, c'est mieux apparemment. Sinon, on peut faire grand III. Quelques anecdotes ? Ou âmes sœurs célèbres ? »

Kairi fronça les sourcils, pas vraiment convaincue.

« Et pourquoi pas sur la représentation de ce concept dans la culture ? Par exemple dans les livres, les films...

-Moi j'aurais préféré parler du débat scientifique sur cette notion. Vous saviez que certains scientifiques pensent qu'il y aurait une part de vérité dans cette légende ?

-Ah bon ?

-Oui ! J'ai vu un article super intéressant là-dessus sur Internet. Il faudrait que je le retrouve...

-Sinon, on peut pas l'inclure dans le grand II ? Comme ça concerne les impacts culturels contemporains ?

-Ou alors, grand II : les impacts culturels avec les cérémonies, les références dans la culture etc, et puis grand III : le débat scientifique, les faits avérés scientifiquement etc ?

-Ouais... pourquoi pas, vous en pensez quoi ? »

Personne n'y trouvant rien à redire, Kairi inscrivit le plan proposé sur son cahier.

« Génial ! dit Sora. On avance !

-Mais on n'a pas de problématique.

-Pas grave, on la trouvera à la fin ! Alors, comment on s'organise ? dit Kairi en parcourant la table du regard. Est-ce qu'on se charge chacun d'une partie ?

-Comme c'est moi qui ai trouvé l'article sur le débat scientifique, intervint Marta, je peux me charger de la partie III.

-Mais il n'y a que trois parties et nous sommes quatre, fit observer Sora.

-Mmh... Sinon, on peut chacun chercher de son côté et rassembler les informations ensuite ? »

Ils finirent par opter par cette solution. Pour être honnête, ils n'étaient pas spécialement pressés de se mettre au travail, surtout après avoir décidé de se revoir pendant les vacances pour continuer leur exposé. Il ne leur restait rien à faire à part lire les quelques documents que les filles et Emil avaient apportés, mais si le jeune garçon décida de prendre le travail très au sérieux, ce ne fut pas le cas des trois autres qui sentaient la flemme les rattraper.

« J'ai vu Roxas parler avec un garçon qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, dit soudain Sora, adepte de dire la première chose qui lui passait en tête.

-Ah oui ! se souvint Kairi. J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait un frère jumeau, dans une autre classe, en 205 je crois...

-Il lui ressemblait vraiment beaucoup ! J'ai cru qu'il y avait deux Roxas.

-Ça doit être bien, d'avoir un frère ou une sœur, dit Marta, le menton dans les mains. Non ? »

Kairi et Sora eurent un sourire gêné.

« On est enfant unique, en fait, précisa Sora.

-Ah bon ? » Marta parut surprise, puis sourit. « Moi aussi. »

Naturellement, les regards se tournèrent vers Emil qui grimaça.

« J'avais un grand frère », dit-il en échangeant un regard avec Marta.

_Avait_. Kairi comprit aussitôt et n'ajouta rien, mais avant qu'elle ait pu l'en empêcher, Sora s'était exclamé :

« Un grand frère ? Génial ! Il est dans ce lycée ?

-Il y était, répondit Emil d'un ton peiné, mais il a disparu il y a deux ans. »

Sora comprit enfin et perdit son sourire, réalisant son erreur.

« Oh... Tu veux dire qu'il est...

-Oui.

-On... On n'en sait rien ! s'écria Marta. On n'a jamais retrouvé … rien qui confirme... ce qu'il lui était arrivé... Ni même un … coupable. Tout est possible. Vous savez, j'ai déjà entendu parler de cas de personnes disparues retrouvées plus de dix ans après...

-Merci, Marta... » Emil semblait vraiment très las et évitait leur regard, enfonçant son menton dans son écharpe. « Mais je sais qu'il est mort. Vous savez... » Le reste de ses paroles fut presque inaudible et Sora fut certain qu'il fut le seul à les entendre. « … il était dans cette classe, il y a deux ans. »

De l'autre côté de la classe, l'ambiance n'était guère réjouissante du côté de Riku, Xion, Vanitas et Shiki. Cette dernière jouait avec un crayon, le regard songeur. Riku la dévisageait. En début d'année, cette fille lui avait semblé être le cliché de l'héroïne d'histoire pour ado : grande et belle avec ses traits fins et ses longs cheveux roux, elle semblait déborder d'énergie et d'enthousiasme. Une fille gentille avec tout le monde, très sociable et efficace. Il aurait bien voulu que cette facette lui revienne à cet instant, car aucun des deux autres ne paraissait particulièrement motivé. Xion leur jetait des regards nerveux sans oser ouvrir la bouche, et il fallait dire que Vanitas n'arrangeait rien, à les regarder avec un rictus hautain.

Il ne s'attendit certainement pas à ce que ce dernier jette un tas de documents sur la table à la vue de tous.

« Bon... Vu votre motivation évidente, déclara-t-il d'un ton sarcastique, j'ai décidé de faire des recherches et je vous propose tout un tas de sujets différents. Il n'y a plus qu'à choisir. Vous pouvez me remercier. »

Shiki le regarda d'un air soupçonneux puis prit le document le plus proche d'elle sans un mot. Xion murmura un remerciement du bout des lèvres avant de se pencher pour lire le titre de la feuille qui avait glissé jusqu'à elle.

Riku se tourna vers lui.

« Il n'y a pas un sujet que tu as trouvé particulièrement intéressant, par hasard ?

-Oh je vois que monsieur a pas trop envie de chercher, hein ? Bon d'accord, il y en avait bien un. Regardez ça. Voilà une histoire tout à fait fascinante. »

Il agitait un article de journal sous leurs yeux dont Shiki s'empara avant que Riku ait le temps d'y jeter un œil.

« Ah, dit-elle avec un froncement de sourcils. L'affaire du culte de Besaid. Oui, pourquoi pas.

-Le quoi ? demandèrent en cœur Riku et Xion.

-Quoi, c'est pas possible que vous en ayez pas entendu parler ? s'étonna Shiki. Tout le monde en parlait, il y a quoi ? Un an ? Un an et demi ? »

Riku se renfrogna.

« J'habite sur une île, rétorqua-t-il.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Difficile de l'oublier, en fait. »

Le ton de Vanitas était ouvertement moqueur et Riku le foudroya du regard puis décida de l'ignorer.

« L'affaire du culte de Besaid, enchaîna Shiki, est appelée ainsi parce que c'est arrivé sur l'île de Besaid. Vous savez, il y a très longtemps, de nombreuses divinités étaient vénérées dans la région. De nos jours, la plupart des temples sont fermés, ou alors ils servent au tourisme et à de rares croyants. Par exemple les temples du cœur. Je suis désolée, mais cette cérémonie n'était à mon sens que du charlatanisme.

-Certes, la coupa Vanitas, mais les gens adorent les histoires sordides. Alors souvent, on entend parler de groupes louches qui auraient déterré un quelconque culte obscur antique. Et justement, l'année dernière, le corps d'une fille aurait été retrouvé dans un de ces vieux temples, portant les marques de rituels disparus. Vous pensez bien que les journaux se sont rués sur cette histoire.

-C'est d'autant plus mystérieux que le ou les coupables n'ont toujours pas été retrouvés, continua Shiki. En fait, la dernière fois que j'en ai entendu parler, les policiers n'avaient pas trouvé le moindre indice. Je sais que les gens soupçonnaient les prêtres mais rien n'a permis d'affirmer quoi que ce soit.

-D'accord, alors... c'est plus une histoire d'enquête policière que de fantastique », fit remarquer Riku.

Xion prit enfin la parole.

« Oui, mais on pourrait l'utiliser comme base pour parler des cultes mystérieux de la région, non ?

-Bien dit, petite fille », répliqua Vanitas pour qui l'affaire était réglée.

Xion se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je suis plus âgée que toi. »

Riku dissimula un sourire alors que Vanitas la regardait en plissant des yeux.

Enfin, grâce à Olette en particulier, le travail du côté de Roxas et de ses amis avançait bien. Ils avaient décidé d'un plan, et avaient même commencé à rédiger l'introduction, sous les conseils de leur prof. Hayner maintenant était déterminé à insister pour qu'ils incluent une partie pratique dans leur exposé, consistant à enquêter sur chaque mystère du lycée dans le but de vérifier leur véracité, se heurtant à l'hésitation d'Olette et Roxas.

« Je vois pas comment tu voudrais vérifier quelque chose comme ça, faisait remarquer ces derniers. Si c'était possible, tu penses pas que ce serait fait depuis longtemps ?

-Mais je vous dis, si on alternait pour faire le guet...

-Pour commencer, essayait de le raisonner Olette, on pourrait éplucher de la documentation et rédiger la partie théorique. Ensuite on verra pour l'amusement.

-L'amusement ?! Comment oses-tu, Olette... »

Après le cours, ils avaient une heure de libre. Kairi se tourna vers ses partenaires, poings sur les hanches.

« Bon. Je vous propose qu'on aille chercher de la documentation à la bibliothèque. Comme ça, on pourra se répartir le travail tout de suite. Ça vous va ? »

Les garçons hochèrent la tête mais Marta fit une grimace.

« La bibliothèque... Je n'aime pas cet endroit. Le bibliothécaire me donne la chair de poule. »

Elle entreprit tout de même de les suivre avec un soupir.

Riku les attendait près de la porte, paraissant mort d'ennui.

« Dites, ça vous dit qu'on sorte un peu dehors ? J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

-Ah... » Sora et Kairi prirent un air d'excuse, et ce fut le jeune garçon qui continua : « Désolé, on ne peut pas tout de suite. On va à la bibliothèque pour travailler l'exposé. Mais peut-être qu'après...

-Nan c'est bon. Tant pis. A plus ! »

Avec un geste de la main, Riku se décolla du mur et s'éloigna dans la foule des lycéens. Sora et Kairi le suivirent du regard, un peu pris au dépourvu.

« Il a l'air sympa, votre ami, fit remarquer Marta.

-Il ne va pas très bien en ce moment », dit Kairi sur un ton un peu défensif.

La bibliothèque se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée, de l'autre côté du lycée. Ils se mêlèrent à la foule se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Marta et Emil marchaient devant eux, bavardant entre eux et leur laissant l'opportunité de discuter, mais ils furent silencieux pendant un moment.

« J'ai fait un rêve par rapport à Riku, cette nuit », dit soudain Sora. Il venait juste de s'en souvenir, en voyant l'air détaché de son ami qui s'éloignait. « C'était très bizarre. Il se comportait bizarrement. Il voulait partir quelque part, et il voulait que je vienne avec lui, mais quand j'ai essayé de le rejoindre, une grande vague d'eau l'a emporté – on était sur la plage.

-Je crois que j'ai fait un rêve semblable, murmura Kairi.

-C'est vrai ?! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Riku a changé, dit-elle après un instant de silence. Il s'éloigne. »

Sora la dévisagea. Il n'aimait pas quand elle devenait toute sérieuse comme ça.

« Tu m'as dit ça, la dernière fois, fit-il remarquer, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu penses... » Une pensée lui vint soudainement en tête et il écarquilla les yeux. « Tu crois que ça a un lien avec la malédiction ?

-Non, dit Kairi en secouant la tête, l'air catégorique. Il avait déjà commencé à changer avant la rentrée. Ça n'a rien à voir avec une quelconque malédiction.

-Ah... Mais alors, peut-être qu'on s'inquiète pour rien ? Peut-être que ça va passer ? Je veux dire, je vois pas ce qui pourrait perturber Riku à ce point ? On a toujours été ensemble. Pourquoi il s'éloignerait, comme ça ? »

Kairi ne répondit pas. Sora était trop gentil, trop innocent. Il ne connaissait pas tous les troubles de l'esprit humain. Elle non plus, d'ailleurs, mais elle soupçonnait comprendre certaines choses dont il restait inconscient. Elle n'avait pas envie de l'embêter avec ça. Alors elle le laissa repartir dans ses réflexions, les bras derrière la tête.

Ils regardèrent Emil et Marta qui semblaient se chamailler. En fait, la jeune fille s'était suspendue au bras de son compagnon qui paraissait tout gêné, et tentait de le convaincre de quelque chose.

« … et tu avais dit qu'on irait ensemble à Destin pendant les vacances !

-... je... ce n'était pas ce que j'avais dit...

-Oh, allez ! On a jamais l'occasion de faire une sortie ensemble ! »

Sora et Kairi échangèrent un regard.

« Ne sont-ils pas mignons ? » commenta Kairi. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire joueur. « Alors, Sora, quand est-ce que tu vas me proposer une sortie ?

-Euh... T'en avais pas parlé, avant ! » Sora fronça les sourcils. Une sortie, mais où ?

Elle pouffa sans vraiment s'en cacher, amusée par sa candeur habituelle.

« Laisse tomber, laisse tomber. Je te taquine ! »

Le petit groupe s'arrêta devant une porte, au fond d'un couloir sombre. Jetant un regard autour de lui, Sora réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans cette partie de l'établissement.

« Tu manques pas grand-chose », commenta lugubrement Marta quand il en fit la remarque.

L'ambiance dans la bibliothèque était... assez déprimante, il devait le reconnaître. Il faisait sombre et le faible éclairage des lumières et des fenêtres du fond de la salle ne parvenait pas à sortir l'espace étroit entre les étagères de leurs ombres. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, mais ce n'était pas l'atmosphère d'étudiants studieux, mais celle d'étudiants absents, à en juger par les quelques tables vides qu'il apercevait. Kairi, à côté de lui, semblait penser la même chose.

« Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

Sortie de la pénombre sur leur gauche, une haute silhouette se dirigeait lentement vers le petit groupe, qui se replia instinctivement sur lui-même. Les yeux écarquillés, Sora dévisagea le nouveau venu : un homme de haute taille, vêtu de noir et de rouge sombre, dont le visage était enroulé de... bandages ? Seuls ses yeux les fixaient, d'un regard sans aucune chaleur.

Pour un bibliothécaire, il semblait pourtant faire tout son possible pour chasser les éventuels visiteurs.

« On vient chercher des livres », répondit-il néanmoins en forçant un sourire amical.

Les yeux de l'homme s'orientèrent aussitôt vers lui.

« Nous allons chercher par nous-mêmes, merci », intervint Kairi, d'une voix polie masquant son appréhension, si elle en ressentait.

L'homme laissa planer quelques instants de silence, et il crut sincèrement qu'il allait leur ordonner de quitter les lieux.

« Je vais travailler dans la réserve, dit-il néanmoins. Ne me dérangez pas. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, vous pourrez demander à mon assistant. »

Il fit un mouvement de menton vers leur droite. Tous les quatre se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. Un peu plus loin, occupé à remettre en ordre une bibliothèque dans le plus grand silence, se tenait un homme, grand, à l'air jeune. Ses habits sombres et son air fermé n'adoucirent pas le regard froid qu'il leur retourna derrière ses lunettes et il retourna à son rangement, ses longs cheveux roux faisant écran entre eux et lui. L'aura d'autorité qui émanait de lui n'invitait pas à la discussion.

Sora entendit Emil relâcher son souffle.

« Richter », murmura-t-il.

Quand ils se retournèrent, le bibliothécaire avait disparu. Marta haussa les épaules.

« Quel type bizarre. Bon, je vais chercher par là. Tu viens, Emil ?

-Hein ? O-oui. »

Sora s'engagea dans une allée au hasard, et Kairi lui emboîta le pas. Elle lui enfonça soudain le doigt dans l'épaule pour attirer son attention.

« Hé, Sora. Regarde, je crois que c'est ça : _contes et légendes __contemporains_, dit-elle en désignant une étagère.

-Tu penses ? »

Il saisit un livre au hasard et l'ouvrit en son milieu. Fronçant les sourcils, il tenta de déchiffrer le texte dans la pénombre. Kairi, à côté de lui, fit de même.

Il régnait un silence de mort. Au bout de quelques minutes, Sora se désintéressa de son livre. Ennuyé, il jeta un regard à Kairi, mais la jeune fille était concentrée dans sa lecture. Il regarda autour de lui pour se donner un but, chercher les deux autres. Des voix attirèrent son attention, et il passa la tête à l'angle de la bibliothèque pour constater qu'Emil s'était approché de l'assistant du bibliothécaire.

« … je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir là, disait-il avec hésitation, tripotant la lanière de son sac avec nervosité. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir un travail ? » répliqua l'homme sans se départir de son air sévère.

Emil ne parut pas refroidi. En fait, il levait un regard plein d'admiration vers l'homme.

« Richter, vous aimez les livres ?

-Pas spécialement.

-Hein ? » Emil parut perplexe. « Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce que vous avez choisi ce travail ?

-Toujours aussi curieux. Tu ne cesses de poser des questions ? » Il y avait l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage de l'homme. Sora haussa les sourcils. « Ce que je cherche ne te regarde pas, il me semble. » Il jeta un coup d'œil de côté et aperçut Marta qui les regardait, les bras croisés et l'air un peu vexée. « Je crois que ton amie t'attend, Emil.

-Oh... »

Le garçon comprit le message et revint vers eux. Marta l'aborda immédiatement.

« Emil ! Tu m'as laissée chercher toute seule !

-Désolé, grimaça Emil, l'air gêné.

-Tu le connais ? » demanda Sora, se laissant aller à sa curiosité naturelle.

Emil hocha la tête.

« Oui, c'est Richter. Il a l'air très sévère comme ça, mais en fait il est plutôt gentil. Ça fait un moment que je ne l'avais pas vu. … C'était un ami de mon frère.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Marta. Je crois que Kairi a trouvé des livres intéressants ! On devrait peut-être la rejoindre ? »

Kairi ne les avait pas attendus. Elle revenait du bureau du bibliothécaire avec une pile de livres déjà enregistrés, et les fourra dans leurs mains.

« Voilà ! On a de la lecture à faire ! Bon, on se partage tout ça, d'accord ? Chacun en prend deux. »

Sora soupesa les deux ouvrages à l'odeur de vieux avec une petite grimace. Il détestait lire ce genre d'ouvrages.

* * *

Riku n'avait rien de spécial à faire. Il se surprit à regretter de ne pas avoir accompagné Sora et Kairi. Mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui.

Il refoula immédiatement l'amertume qui surgissait à nouveau. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. C'était stupide. Il avait presque honte de lui.

Enfin bon, être seul lui convenait parfaitement. Il aimait bien être seul, contrairement à ses deux sensibles d'amis qui ne supportaient pas de ne pas bénéficier d'une compagnie constante. Être seul avec ses pensées, c'était agréable.

Le couloir était presque désert à part quelques lycéens qui circulaient occasionnellement : il devait être pas loin de 11h30 et ceux qui n'avaient pas cours devaient déjà s'être rendus à la cantine.

Il ne la remarqua pas immédiatement. Il passa devant elle avant que l'étrangeté de sa présence ne s'installe dans son esprit, et il eut un temps d'arrêt et se retourna. Xion, la fille de son groupe en français, faisait face à l'une des portes du couloir, la fixant d'un air étrangement tendu. Attendait-elle quelqu'un ? La porte en question, remarqua-t-il avec un haussement de sourcils, était celle d'un simple placard à balais. Étrange.

Il n'avait presque pas parlé à Xion. Il n'était pas particulièrement motivé pour leur exposé ; c'était Shiki qui se chargeait de l'essentiel de la discussion. Xion semblait assez réservée ; et elle avait toujours cet air étrange sur son visage, comme une tristesse perpétuelle. Riku l'avait toujours un peu ignorée.

Désormais, c'était un peu trop tard pour prétendre n'avoir rien vu. Une main sur la hanche, il éleva la voix :

« Hé. Ça va ? »

Il dut répéter sa question avant que la fille ne s'arrache de sa contemplation pour le regarder, l'air distraite.

« Oh. C'est toi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il, un peu maladroitement.

-Rien... »

Elle hésita. Elle avait visiblement envie de dire quelque chose.

« Je repensais à quelque chose.

-Devant la porte d'un placard à balais ? »

Elle hocha lentement la tête.

« L'année dernière... quelqu'un y est mort. »

C'était la dernière chose à laquelle il s'était attendu. Son attention entièrement mobilisée, il répéta :

« Mort ? Comment ça ?

\- C'était un garçon qui s'appelait Ienzo, murmura-t-elle. Je ne le connaissais pas très bien. On l'a retrouvé mort dans ce placard, un lundi matin. Apparemment, vendredi soir, il s'était retrouvé enfermé par accident – la porte devait s'être bloquée. Il était resté tout le week-end à l'intérieur. Mais Ienzo était gravement malade, il devait prendre des médicaments tous les jours. Il ne les avait pas sur lui quand il s'est retrouvé là-dedans, alors... »

Elle s'interrompit, et Riku ne put s'empêcher de l'en remercier. Il la dévisagea.

« Tu as assisté à tout ce qu'il s'est passé, l'année dernière ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« J'étais dans cette classe. Mais parce que j'avais eu des notes très mauvaises, ils n'ont pas voulu que je passe en première... »

Il avait tant de questions, nées d'une curiosité soudaine. Mais l'expression qu'il apercevait sur le visage de la jeune fille le faisait hésiter.

« C'était horrible, dit-elle soudainement comme si elle avait deviné ses pensées. C'était un vrai cauchemar. Je ne veux plus vivre ce cauchemar. Mais si le plan ne marche pas... »

Elle tourna la tête, se dérobant à son regard, mais Riku jura avoir vu une larme couler sur sa joue. Il fit mine de ne rien avoir remarqué.

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? demanda-t-il néanmoins, se sentant bien gauche.

-C'est juste... Je ne veux pas que ça recommence.

-Il n'y a pas de raison ... répondit-il machinalement.

-Si. Ça a déjà ... » Sa voix se brisa. Riku n'avait aucune parole de réconfort à lui offrir et se balança sur ses pieds, mal à l'aise.

« Est-ce que tu veux... qu'on aille manger ensemble ? C'est l'heure du repas, après tout. »

Après un instant de silence, Xion s'essuya discrètement les yeux puis se tourna à demi vers lui avec une ébauche de sourire timide.

« Ah ? Merci. D'accord, je veux bien. Pourquoi pas. »

* * *

Les mains dans les poches, Ventus descendait la cour en direction du portail, la démarche enjouée. Cette journée s'était remarquablement bien passée, comme presque toutes les journées depuis la rentrée d'ailleurs. Il s'était même fait des nouveaux amis, un groupe de premières qui travaillaient à la même table en salle d'étude. Terra et Aqua, en particulier, lui avaient donné plein de conseils et de renseignements sur la vie au lycée, et ils avaient été si pris dans leur discussion qu'ils en avaient presque oublié d'aller manger.

« Hé ! Toi ! »

Surpris, Ventus se retourna pour remarquer un garçon se diriger d'un air furieux dans sa direction. Un garçon aux cheveux noirs hérissés, à l'allure de voyou qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se retourna, regarda derrière lui, cherchant la personne à laquelle ce nouveau venu s'adressait vraisemblablement, mais l'autre garçon le rejoignit en trois enjambées et enfonça un doigt furieux dans son épaule.

« Tu crois que j'avais rien remarqué, hein ? »

Ventus eut un léger mouvement de recul, le dévisageant avec confusion.

« Hein ?

-Quoi, c'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? Tu oses me copier dessus et tu joues l'innocent ? Pff, même pas capable d'assumer. »

Ventus fronça les sourcils.

« Hé attends un peu. Je n'ai pas...

-Te fous pas de moi. J'tai vu, en histoire.

-Mais on est même pas dans la même classe ! »

Ce fut au tour du garçon de froncer les sourcils. Il le dévisagea de la tête aux pieds. Son regard se durcit davantage.

« Tais-toi. Je te reconnais bien quand même et...

-Ven ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Roxas s'avançait vers eux, lançant un regard méfiant et inquiet au garçon, qui parut pris au dépourvu.

« Ven ? répéta ce dernier. Attends voir...

-Il y a un problème, Vanitas ? » l'interpella sèchement Roxas.

Le dénommé Vanitas les dévisagea longuement. Puis il sourit, un sourire qui faisait froid dans le dos.

« Ahh je vois. Des jumeaux, ricana-t-il. D'accord, j'avoue. Je me suis trompé. Mais ça n'empêche pas que c'est toi – il pointa Roxas du doigt, une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux – qui m'a copié dessus au contrôle d'histoire.

Roxas ouvrit et referma la bouche, l'air soudain embarrassé.

« Ahh t'avais remarqué ? D'accord c'est vrai. J'étais pas trop sûr de moi, et mes parents détestent quand j'ai des mauvaises notes, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Désolé. »

En son for intérieur, il pensait néanmoins que Vanitas, qui était loin d'être un agneau innocent d'après ce qu'il avait vu de lui, avait du culot pour oser lui reprocher cette faute.

« Ouais ben tu te prends pas pour rien. Utiliser mon travail pour ton gain personnel, comment tu pourrais réparer ça ? »

Sincèrement curieux, Ventus observait l'échange avec grand intérêt. Son frère, d'abord gêné puis sur la défensive, finit par laisser parler l'agacement devant l'attitude ouvertement moqueuse de son camarade.

« Ecoute, laisse-moi tranquille, tu veux ? finit-il par lui rétorquer, déjà à moitié en train de se détourner. J'suis sûr que tu t'en fous en fait. Allez viens Ven, on rentre. »

Vanitas se mit en travers de sa route.

« Tu crois que j'avais terminé ? »

Ven fronça les sourcils. Cet individu lui semblait plutôt impoli. D'accord, son frère lui avait copié dessus mais n'en faisait-il pas un peu trop ?

Il s'interposa prudemment.

« Hé... Calmons-nous, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas grave, au fond. On peut bien passer à autre chose. Il ne le refera plus et puis voilà. »

Vanitas ne lui accorda même pas un regard. Il était évident qu'il prenait plaisir à mettre Roxas en colère. Ven se gratta le front à la recherche d'une idée. Son regard s'illumina.

« Hé, j'ai une idée ! Je suis plutôt bon à l'école – sans vouloir me vanter. Du coup, je pourrais te proposer de l'aide ! Sur un sujet de ton choix ?

-Quoi ? » Vanitas lui jetait un regard plein d'ennui.

« Ben oui, tu considères que Roxas a pris une partie de ton savoir sans te demander, alors pourquoi ne pas te donner une partie de _notre_ savoir en retour ?

-Laisse tomber, Ven, marmonna Roxas.

-Ouais c'est ça, rétorqua Vanitas. Comme si j'avais envie de passer du temps à réviser avec vous.

-Oh. » Déçu, Ventus laissa son sourire retomber. « Dommage. Je pensais que je pourrais me faire un nouvel ami. »

Vanitas le dévisagea furieusement comme s'il tentait de déterminer s'il se moquait de lui, puis fit une grimace arrogante et ouvrit la bouche, aussitôt coupé par un Roxas à l'air fatigué.

« Bon c'est bon, tu as fini ? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ? »

Vanitas le fusilla du regard mais ne fit aucun commentaire quand Roxas le dépassa et s'éloigna en direction du portail. Ven prit le temps de le saluer, salut auquel il ne répondit pas, et courut rattraper son frère.

« Hé ben il avait l'air de très mauvaise humeur, ton ami, remarqua-t-il.

-Est-ce que tu trouves que c'est mon ami ? C'est Vanitas. Il est toujours comme ça avec tout le monde. Mieux vaut ne pas lui adresser la parole. T'es fou de lui avoir proposé de l'aide.

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il acceptera.

-J'espère bien. »

Ventus rit devant l'air ronchon de son frère.

* * *

Assise sur les marches donnant sur la cour arrière, déserte à cette heure – il était plus de dix-huit heures – Yuna traînait le bout de son bâton cérémoniel dans le sable, y dessinant des figures abstraites. Elle était venue ici pour s'entraîner, profitant du fait qu'il fasse encore jour mais que les autres lycéens aient quitté les lieux, mais elle ne parvenait pas à trouver en elle l'étincelle, la sensation qui la transportait dans un état de quasi-transe nécessaire à l'accompagnement des âmes. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle plus... cela faisait plus d'un an...

Non. Elle devait se secouer. Yuna se leva d'un bond, décidée. Si elle voulait devenir prêtresse comme son père, alors elle devait se reprendre . Levant son bâton, elle se mit en position, tentant de trouver en elle la connexion spéciale vers le monde invisible. Elle tourna sur elle-même... et se figea.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle n'était plus seule. Devant les portes, un garçon la regardait avec des yeux ronds. Un de ses camarades de classe. Comment s'appelait-il, déjà ? Ah oui, Tidus.

Avec un sourire gêné, Yuna reprit une position naturelle et lui adressa un signe de la main.

« Ouah ! s'écria Tidus en s'approchant. Il est magnifique, ton bâton ! Tu faisais quoi ? Tu danses ?

-Oh... ce n'est rien. Je m'entraîne pour une cérémonie, répondit-elle, restant évasive. Tu n'es pas censé... Les cours sont finis, non ?

-Bah moi j'habite sur l'île du Destin. C'est un peu trop loin pour faire le trajet tous les jours, alors je reste à l'internat. Et toi alors ?

-C'est la même chose. J'habite à Besaid, alors...

-Ah, Besaid ! C'est plutôt loin, ça, non ? Mais attends, je t'avais jamais vue avant à l'internat ! »

Yuna lui expliqua qu'elle venait seulement de recevoir une réponse positive pour sa demande de logement à l'internat. Jusqu'à présent, elle rentrait chaque jour. Malgré le trajet, elle avait l'habitude : Besaid ne comptant qu'une école primaire, elle avait été scolarisée, comme ses concitoyens, à la cité de Départ, une ville du continent dans la montagne, non loin de la mer. Elle n'y avait jamais logé en revanche.

Bien vite, la conversation revint sur la scène précédente.

« Alors... » Les yeux du garçon retournèrent sur son bâton. « C'est une danse pour quoi ? »

Yuna soupira. Les gens avaient tendance à réagir bizarrement quand elle expliquait.

« Mon père était prêtre au temple de Besaid, dit-elle, et je suis censée suivre cette voie, moi aussi.

-Censée ? releva Tidus.

-Oui... » Elle ne développa pas, mais elle se surprenait souvent à douter que ce soit sa vocation. Son incapacité à réaliser la cérémonie d'accompagnement correctement ne l'encourageait pas.

En fait, elle se disait depuis quelques temps qu'elle aimerait devenir chanteuse. Comme sa cousine.

« Et donc, c'est une danse pour une cérémonie ? la pressa Tidus, les yeux brillants.

-Hein ? Oui. En tant que prêtresse, je devrais être capable d'accomplir une cérémonie d'accompagnement, la cérémonie qui vise à guider les âmes des morts vers l'au-delà pour faciliter leur passage, expliqua Yuna, agréablement surprise de la curiosité pétillante de son interlocuteur.

-Wouahh ! »

Il parut soudain un brin timide.

« Tu... pourrais me montrer ? Si ça te dérange pas, bien sûr ! »

Yuna laissa échapper un petit rire embarrassé.

« En fait... je ne maîtrise pas encore cet art. La seule fois où j'ai accompli cette cérémonie, ça s'est … mal passé. »

C'était il y a un peu plus d'un an. Le souvenir de ce moment était comme une brume dans son esprit. Mais elle savait qu'elle avait fait quelque chose qu'elle ne devait pas : elle avait tenté de reproduire cette cérémonie, par elle-même. Sans le dire à personne. Elle savait qu'elle n'en avait pas l'autorisation. Avait-elle été si idiote de croire qu'une novice comme elle pouvait réaliser une telle chose après seulement quelques années d'entraînement ?

Elle... elle ne se souvenait plus très bien de ce qui s'était passé. Mais elle se souvenait du sang, d'un corps ensanglanté gisant sur le sol sous ses yeux horrifiés, et de l'odeur de la mort.

Avait-elle croisé le regard de la mort ce jour-là ? Elle, qui n'était pas prête...

« Yuna ? »

Elle cligna des yeux et tourna la tête vers Tidus qui l'observait avec inquiétude, penché vers elle.

« Tu te sens pas bien ? Tu es …. toute pâle.

-Oh... Non, ça va. »

Elle s'était repliée sur elle-même ; la chair de poule recouvrait ses bras collés contre sa poitrine, malgré le soleil ardent. Yuna tenta de reprendre contenance, de balayer l'incident de sa mémoire, et sourit à Tidus, qui le lui rendit, conscient qu'elle n'avait guère envie de s'attarder sur ce sujet de conversation.

« Dis... Tu veux venir avec nous ? Moi et Wakka, on a décidé de chasser le fantôme des toilettes, près de la cantine. T'es au courant ? C'est un des mystères de l'école : le fantôme d'une fille bizarre qui aborde les gens dans le couloir des toilettes. Parfois, on l'entend pleurer dans l'une des cabines, qui est toujours fermée d'ailleurs. On raconte même qu'il y a quelques années, une fille est allée aux toilettes tard le soir. Elle a frappé à la porte de la cabine fermée, et elle a entendu un bruit inquiétant et... »

Sourire aux lèvres, Yuna laissa le bavardage de Tidus chasser de ses pensées le souvenir d'une nuit dont elle ne voulait plus se rappeler.

_Le 16 octobre,_

_Encore une journée calme... Quand est-ce que la tragédie va-t-elle frapper ? C'est inévitable. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de tenir ce journal : si je viens à disparaître, je veux qu'une partie de moi reste sur cette terre, en quelque sorte._

_Je ne peux plus le supporter. Je ne peux pas refaire une telle année. Survivre un an était déjà un miracle, je ne veux plus revivre cet enfer. Mais je sais aussi que ça va continuer. La mort de ma sœur n'était pas une coïncidence._

_Je repense souvent à eux, à ceux qui sont morts l'année dernière. Ienzo, Aurore, Blanche, Néo..._

_En parlant de Néo, il y a dans ma classe un garçon qui lui ressemble beaucoup. Il s'appelle Riku. Il est venu me parler aujourd'hui. Apparemment, ils étaient cousins. On a beaucoup discuté à midi, ça m'a permis de me changer les idées. J'espère qu'on pourra refaire ça._

* * *

_Vendredi 19 octobre_

« Hé, Kai... Tu fais quoi, ces vacances ? »

Tout en mâchonnant le bout de son crayon, le front plissé par la concentration, Kairi leva les yeux de son cahier posé sur ses genoux. Assise à côté d'elle, Selphie ne faisait pas mine de s'intéresser à leurs problèmes de maths. Adossée au dossier du banc, elle contemplait d'un air rêveur la cour où évoluaient des bandes de lycéens dans la bonne humeur. Selon elle, à quoi bon travailler maintenant ? C'était le dernier jour avant les vacances, elles allaient avoir deux semaines pour faire leurs devoirs. Autant profiter du soleil et de l'air pur.

« Hé bien nous avons notre exposé à terminer...

-Depuis quand t'es aussi centrée sur l'école ? ronchonna Selphie. Je parlais pas de ça voyons ! Tu pars ?

-Ah... Non, je ne crois pas, soupira Kairi. Je vais rester aux Îles. Et toi ?

-Hé bien... c'est-à-dire... »

Selphie avait manifestement attendu qu'elle lui pose la question.

« J'ai décidé d'inviter Tidus à aller faire un tour au Jardin Radieux, dit-elle finalement, les joues un peu roses. C'est une très jolie ville, il paraît.

-Ohhh. » Kairi haussa un sourcil, amusée. Elle était parfaitement consciente du gros faible de son amie pour Tidus, qui n'avait pas changé depuis le primaire. « Et il a accepté ?

-Je lui ai pas encore demandé, mais... Je vois pas pourquoi il dirait non !

-Hé bah alors...

-Oui ! Oh je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'on soit dans la même classe. Il y avait tellement peu de chances ! Ce doit être un signe ! »

Sourire amusé aux lèvres, Kairi écouta son amie dégoiser sur son béguin, jusqu'à ce que Selphie s'interrompe subitement :

« Et toi ? Comment ça se passe de ton côté ?

-Eeeuuuh de quoi tu parles ?

-Arrête, tu sais de quoi je parle, fit Selphie avec un sourire taquin. Ça avance avec Sora ? »

Oh, elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Cela faisait bien quelques mois que son amie ne cessait de ramener le sujet sur le tapis.

« Selphie, j'ai déjà dit qu'on était amis, rien de plus, souffla-t-elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Enfin !

-Oui tu dis ça mais moi je vois bien comment vous vous regardez, pouffa Selphie en se penchant vers elle, comme pour lui confier un secret. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

-Ah ! Sora !

-Hein ? Oh... »

Sora s'approchait d'elles, les bras derrière la tête et l'air content, tandis que Kairi lui faisait des signes, manifestement ravie de mettre fin à cette conversation.

« De quoi vous parlez ? » demanda-t-il.

Kairi rit.

« Rien du tout. Je m'avance un peu pour les vacances. Et tu devrais en faire autant !

-Hein oui bien sûr euh... Dis, vous avez vu Roxas ?

-Tu changes pas un peu le sujet ? fit remarquer la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils. Non, pourquoi ?

-Rien, c'est juste... »

Sora gratta le sol du bout du pied. Fait rare chez lui, quelque chose semblait le troubler.

« Il m'a redemandé... tu sais, par rapport à... cette fille...

-Ohh une fille ? » Selphie releva la tête, intéressée. « Roxas en pince pour quelqu'un ? Dis-nous tout.

-Non non, je parlais de... » Il regarda Kairi. « Tu te souviens, de l'autre fois à la cantine. Concernant une certaine... » Il hésita longuement. « … Naminé ? J-je crois. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Je veux dire, je ne connais personne qui s'appelle comme ça, pas vous ? »

Les deux filles secouèrent la tête.

« Tu lui as dit quoi ? s'enquit finalement Selphie, son sérieux retrouvé.

-Bah, ce que je viens de dire. Que je ne connaissais pas de fille qui s'appelait comme ça. Mais il est certain qu'il y en a une dans la classe …

-Stop ! »

Kairi sursauta. Selphie lui jeta un regard d'excuse, les joues rouges.

« Désolée. C'est juste... cette histoire me stresse. On peut changer de sujet ?

-Désolé, s'excusa Sora, l'air penaud, se grattant l'arrière du crâne. C'est juste...

-Mais quand même, on doit trouver une idée ! s'écria Kairi. Non pas que je sois superstitieuse, mais...

-Et pourquoi ne pas aller voir le directeur ? répliqua aussitôt Selphie. Ou ce garçon et cette fille qui étaient venus, le premier jour ? C'est pas de notre ressort, c'est à eux de s'en occuper.

-Mais... » Kairi ne paraissait pas satisfaite. « Il n'y a vraiment rien qu'on pourrait faire ? On pourrait... je ne sais pas... L'écrire, ça marcherait ?

-Hmmm...

-Non, hein ? soupira Kairi. Dommage. Je sais ! On pourrait demander à quelqu'un de l'écrire à notre place ! Comme ça...

-Taisez-vous ! » Les mains sur les oreilles, les yeux clos, Selphie se leva d'un bond. Ils interrompirent immédiatement leurs réflexions. « Taisez-vous. Vous allez attirer le malheur... On ne devrait pas avoir cette conversation !

-Selphie... » Kairi tendit une main vers elle, mais Selphie récupéra son sac d'un geste vif et secoua la tête.

« Désolée. Je-je crois que j'ai oublié un truc dans la salle d'allemand... A tout à l'heure. »

Sans attendre leur réponse, la jeune fille s'éloigna à toutes jambes, laissant derrière elle un silence tendu.

* * *

_« Je suis désolé, Roxas. » Le sourire de Sora, embarrassé et un brin timide, était sincère. « Mais je sais vraiment pas de qui tu parles ! T'es sûr qu'elle est pas dans une autre classe ? Euh... je sais ! Va voir au secrétariat, peut-être qu'ils pourront t'aider ! »_

Sora avait vraiment l'air d'être gentil, songea Roxas. Si même lui, sans l'ombre d'un mensonge dans ses yeux, niait ce dont il était pourtant certain, alors... Est-ce que ça venait de lui ? Il n'était pas fou, non ? Il savait ce qu'il voyait.

Et puis il y avait ce que ce grand de terminale, Axel, avait dit. Ses paroles n'avaient pas quitté ses pensées depuis tout ce temps... et plus il évitait Naminé, plus la présence de cette dernière, assise silencieusement au fond de la classe, entre des élèves qui n'avaient pas conscience d'elle, pesait sur son dos et sur sa nuque.

A la fin du cours d'allemand, il était resté dans la salle de classe. Le prof était parti en vitesse, attendu à l'autre bout du lycée, mais certains élèves avaient pris tout leur temps pour quitter les lieux, préférant bavarder entre les tables. Roxas tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, fixant le ciel bleu immaculé et le soleil qui assommait de ses rayons les pelouses, en marge de la cour, où flânaient des groupes d'élèves. Dans quelques heures, ce serait les vacances. Que ferait-il ? Il n'avait rien prévu. Il se demanda distraitement si Ventus, lui, avait quelque chose.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua que tardivement que le murmure des conversations s'était éteint, remplacé par un silence de mort. Il était seul dans la classe. Tant mieux. Il s'approcha du bureau du prof, le cœur battant, l'impression d'être un voleur s'installant en lui et lui faisant monter la honte aux joues. Et si on le surprenait en train de farfouiller dans les affaires du prof ?

Heureusement, il n'eut pas à chercher. Une poignée de documents était restée sur la surface du bureau, et il repéra aussitôt les listes des élèves. Roxas s'en empara et les feuilleta d'une main fébrile, priant pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il voulait juste voir... Classe 201. Classe 104. Classe... Classe 203 !

**Classe**** 203 (année scolaire 2020-2021)  
_Version du 3 septembre_**

NOM Prénom \- Etablissement précédent

ALBA Kairi - Collège Destiny (Destin)

ALMASY Seifer - Collège du Crépuscule (C. du Crépuscule)

BRUNEL Colette - Collège d'Isélia

CASTAGNIER Emil - Collège d'Isélia

DAIKI Yuna - Collège de Départ

DAISUKENOJO Beat - Collège Shibuya (C. du Crépuscule)

ETHAY Hayner - Collège du Crépuscule (C. du Crépuscule)

GAINSBOROUGH Aeris - Collège du Jardin (Jardin Radieux)

HEAVEN Sora - Collège Destiny (Destin)

KIRYU Joshua - Collège Shibuya (C. du Crépuscule)

KISARAGI Yuffie - Collège du Jardin (Jardin Radieux)

LOCKHART Tifa - Collège du Jardin (Jardin Radieux)

LUALDI Marta - Collège d'Isélia

MISAKI Shiki - Collège de Shibuya (C. du Crépuscule)

MISAKI Xion - Collège de Shibuya (C. du Crépuscule)

NATIEN Tidus - Collège Destiny (Destin)

PRAINT-HAN Pence - Collège du Crépuscule (C. du Crépuscule)

SAKURABA Neku - Collège Shibuya (C. du Crépuscule)

TERRA Riku - Collège Destiny (Destin)

THIRTYN Roxas - Collège Simili (Illusiopolis)

TIBR Larxène - Collège Oblivion (C. du Crépuscule)

TILMITT Selphie - Collège Destiny (Destin)

VOIDWISH Vanitas - Collège Oblivion (C. du Crépuscule)

WATERFALL Demyx - Collège Oblivion (C. du Crépuscule)

YVERS Olette - Collège du Crépuscule (C. du Crépuscule)

Voilà. Il avait sa réponse. C'était la liste officielle. Et il avait tort. Les autres avaient raison. S'il y avait un Kiryu dans cette classe, ce n'était pas Naminé. Naminé Kiryu, la fille que personne ne connaissait... n'existait pas dans cette classe.

Et il reconnaissait chaque autre nom de cette liste. Il pouvait éliminer la possibilité qu'elle lui ait donné un autre nom que sa véritable identité.

Cela voulait donc dire...

... que c'était lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Incapable de détacher son regard de la liste, un froid glacial se répandant dans son corps, Roxas n'entendit pas la fille entrer et s'arrêter net à sa vue.

« Oh... Roxas ? Tu es encore là ? »

Il sursauta et, l'impression d'être pris la main dans le sac, se hâta de reposer la liste sur le bureau. Ah, ce n'était que Selphie. Elle parut étrangement distante alors qu'elle traversait la salle.

« Je venais juste récupérer mon foulard, dit-elle comme pour se justifier en brandissant une étoffe qui traînait sur le dossier d'une chaise. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? »

Roxas haussa les épaules, tentant de se donner un air naturel alors qu'il la suivait dans le couloir désert.

« Rien... Je rêvassais.

-Tu regardais les questions du prochain contrôle, c'est ça ? blagua la fille, retrouvant un semblant de naturel. Pas de chance ! Ce prof-là, il les prépare toujours au dernier moment, alors...

-Oui, aha. »

Alors qu'ils remontaient le couloir en direction de l'escalier, le silence seulement troublé par leurs pas, Roxas chercha un sujet de conversation. Mais son esprit ne voulait pas quitter la découverte qu'il venait de faire.

« Euh, Selphie...

-Oui ?

-Tu crois aux fantômes ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, mais son visage s'était fermé. Il ne lui avait pas fait peur, quand même ?

« Avant j'en avais peur, quand j'étais petite, dit-elle soudain. Mais peur dans le sens... l'idée me faisait peur, mais je ne pense pas que j'y croyais vraiment.

-Et maintenant ?

-Maintenant hmm... »

Ils tournèrent à l'angle du couloir, entrant dans le petit hall où débouchait l'escalier. Selphie s'arrêta soudainement, écarquillant les yeux.

Dans le couloir opposé, de l'autre côté du hall, une silhouette familière marchait dans leur direction. Elle était encore loin, mais Roxas reconnut immédiatement les cheveux blonds qui retombaient sur une épaule et la silhouette pâle et fine.

« Ah... désolée ! » Selphie le dépassa, serrant son sac contre elle et lui coupant la route pour obliquer vers l'escalier. « Kairi m'attend. Je dois me dépêcher. On-on continuera cette conversation plus tard ! A toute ! »

Est-ce que... est-ce qu'elle l'avait _vue _?

Il ne put lui poser la question. Car dans sa hâte, Selphie se prit les pieds dans le balais qui était posé, innocemment, contre le mur voisin, près d'un baquet d'eau qui venait visiblement de servir à nettoyer le sol, bien qu'il n'y eut aucun agent d'entretien en vue.

La jeune fille trébucha, fit quelques pas saccadés en tentant de se redresser, glissa sur le sol encore humide et, avec une exclamation étouffée, s'écrasa contre la barrière au sommet de la cage d'escalier. Avec une grimace de compassion, Roxas fit un geste pour aller l'aider à se relever...

…. la barrière céda sous son poids avec un crac sonore.

Elle ne hurla pas. En le temps d'un clignement d'œil, elle avait disparu dans le gouffre. Aussitôt après, une série de craquements sinistres résonnèrent, comme si quelque chose s'était effondré en contrebas. Il entendit une masse lourde s'écraser au sol, le bruit du bois qui explosait en morceaux et ricochait sur le carrelage. Puis ce fut le silence.

Figé sur place, Roxas n'osait pas bouger. Ses yeux coururent immédiatement vers _Naminé_, pour ne découvrir qu'un couloir vide.

Silence.

Il osa quelques pas vers la balustrade et le trou béant qui en déchiquetait le bois. Un petit morceau de balustre se détacha et tomba dans le gouffre avec un _poc_ sonore quand il s'approcha, le faisant sursauter.

Il tendit le cou, osa un regard en contrebas.

Il était au deuxième étage. Selphie s'était écrasée sur la balustrade, sur les premières marches de l'escalier, au rez-de-chaussée. Elle était étendue sur le ventre par-dessus la barrière à moitié effondrée, la tête sur la marche, les jambes pendant dans le vide, à quelques centimètres au-dessus du carrelage.

« Selphie... murmura-t-il, puis plus fort : Selphie ! »

Aucune réponse de la jeune fille.

Quelque chose de rouge attira son regard. Du sang. Une quantité comme il n'en avait jamais vue. Qui se répandait de part et d'autre de la jeune fille, tachant les marches blanches, coulant jusqu'au sol en filets vermeils, s'agglutinant en une flaque qui ne cessait de s'étendre. Roxas remarqua alors un détail.

Tel un pieu de bois, un morceau de balustre fendu, dressé vers le plafond, dépassait du dos de Selphie, pile entre ses omoplates.

**Prochain chapitre : comment reprendre sa vie après ce qui est arrivé ?**


End file.
